¿Como dejar de amarte?
by Raeven Rouge
Summary: Esta historia es de Ryuzaki Sakuno y Echizen Ryoma 5 años despues de su partida a estados Unidos, el como esta relación luchará por aflorar y por permanecer unida se explica en este ff, ojala y les agrade tanto como a mi. contiene de todo:Drama,romans,etc
1. Extrañandote

Hola:

Este es el capitulo uno de mi primer fic, espero sea de su agrado y continuen conmigo hasta el final de esta historia.

Disclaimer: POT no me pertenece ni nada por el estilo solo se tomaron los personajes para rellenar la hsitoria que estan apunto de leer.

**Capitulo 1.- Extrañándote.**

_¿Cómo dejar de amarlo?…. Una pregunta que desearía contestar… pero el miedo me invade…_

Se encontraba en el patio trasero de la escuela, hacia demasiado tiempo desde que tuvo noticia algún del joven dueño de los ojos ambarinos, el cual se había marchado a USA a cumplir su gran sueño.

Una chica de cabellos castaños rojizos estaba sentada bajo la sombra de un enorme roble del cual caían hojas a causa del viento que soplaba con tranquilidad pero con la suficiente fuerza para desordenar un poco los cabellos de la chica que se concentraba en unos apuntes.

Sakuno ahora cursa el segundo de preparatoria ha crecido lo suficiente para impresionar a cualquier chico con tan solo regalarle una sonrisa… mas todo intento de conquista por parte de los varones del SEIGAKU era rechazado de manera inmediata por la damita de los ojos rubíes.

Al escuchar el timbre salió corriendo pues se le estaba haciendo tarde para la siguiente clase.

Del otro lado del mundo se halla un chico de cabellos negros que bajo los rayos del sol despedían una tonalidad verdusca, dormitando en un muy cómodo sofá, custodiado por un minino que estaba a la expectativa para que su dueño despertase pues le apetecía jugar un poco…

—_ miau, miau._ —

Un par de ojos ambarinos comenzaron a abrirse ante los maullidos de su mascota miro en dirección a su muñeca para ver la hora y hacerse cargo de sus deberes tanto de la escuela como de su mascota. Sin más decidió levantarse pero aun adormilado tropezó con un cuaderno, el cual levanto y lo hojeo pues no recordaba haber dejado alguno tirado, entre las páginas se deslizo una fotografía que termino en la palma del peliverde sin darse cuenta esbozo una sonrisa de melancolía.

— _Como te extraño…_—Se retira no sin antes colocar el cuaderno en su lugar y guardar la foto en su billetera y levantar a su neko entre sus brazos.

Ya por la tarde Sakuno iba camino a su casa, sin duda las cosas habían cambiado mucho desde el momento en que Ryoma partió al extranjero, sin embargo, algo seguía intacto, eso era el sentimiento de Sakuno hacia el ambarino, sin lugar a dudas aun le amaba con la misma intensidad que cuando le conoció por primera vez.

Por otra parte su abuela ya no vivía con ella pues se retiro de entrenar al equipo de tenis para poder viajar como asesora deportiva de un grupo de personas de la tercera edad alrededor del mundo. No podía negar que se sentía sola, pero el saber que su abuela era feliz la reconfortaba.

Sakuno aun mantenía la casa de su abuela y trabajaba para sustentar sus estudios, aun cuando su abuela le mandaba el dinero suficiente para cubrir los gastos completos, ella simplemente lo guardaba para cualquier necesidad o imprevisto.

Sin lugar a dudas Sakuno había madurado mucho ya no lloraba tanto como cuando estaba en la secundaria, abandono las trenzas para lucir su cabello la mayoría del tiempo en una cola alta y de vez en cuando lo soltaba dejando ver la largura de este, su cuerpo se fue estilizando gracias a que no abandono al equipo de tenis. No ya no era una niña, había avanzado a una etapa más difícil, pero, como siempre algo de su pasado siempre la asedio y mas que algo era alguien…

Entro a su habitación para sacar algunas cosas, sin querer choco contra su mesa de noche donde había algunos libros, al recogerlos se percato de una fotografía que ella dio por perdida al mirarla simplemente sonríe y se sienta al filo de su cama y mira la foto en sus manos.

—_ Quiero… verte una vez más… Ryoma-Kun. _—Dijo esto en un susurro casi inaudible.

Camino a la salida el peliverde se detuvo para coger su bolsa de raquetas sin percatarse de que alguien estaba en la estancia, mirando unas revistas.

— _¿Seishonen, a donde piensas que_ _vas?… ¿acaso tienes una cita?_ — Se escucha la voz del mayor de los Echizen con intención de fastidiar al moreno.

El ambarino solo se limito a ignorarle y se retira

— ¡_Recuerda llegar temprano ya que mañana volveremos a Japón!- _grita el viejo Nanjiro al ver que su hijo solo lo pasa de largo.

— "P_arece no aprender." _—Piensa sin dejar de sonreír.


	2. Deseo

**Capitulo 2.- Deseo**

Ryoma caminaba sin rumbo fijo, lo único en lo que su cabeza le permitía pensar era en. — **"Mi**_** pequeña Sakuno**__"… un momento ¿yo dije eso?_ —Se dijo Ryoma extrañado ante tal cosa.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaba en unas canchas de tenis callejero donde al parecer no había nadie, estaba tan tranquilo ese sitio que era imposible creer que estuviera en medio de una ciudad tan ajetreada y ruidosa como lo es New York, esto le provoco nostalgia al recordar las canchas de Japón para ser exactos las de la región de Kanto.

Ya con su ropa deportiva se dispuso a calentar para tener un pequeño partido contra la pared que al parecer tenia a la suerte de su lado, pues el ambarino no podía concentrarse, siempre se le venia a la cabeza la imagen de la pequeña Ryuzaki deseándole suerte con los ojos cristalizados por lagrimas que amenazaban con salir.

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-**FLASH BACK**-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-0

Todos los titulares del equipo de tenis se encontraban en el aeropuerto para despedir al o`chibi del SEIGAKU incluyendo a sus compañeros de clase Katsuo, Kachiro, Horio y Osakada… sin embargo, alguien hacia falta.

— _¿Aún esperas que llegue cierto? _—Dijo momo al ver la mirada de tristeza del moreno al no hallar el rostro que deseaba ver por última vez.

— _No se a que te refieres. _—Respondió de manera cortante el ambarino y bajando su gorra.

— _¡¿Acaso crees que estoy ciego?! _—Reclamo el ojivioleta al escuchar tal respuesta, era obvio lo que buscaba el chico de ojos felinos, sólo que era lo suficientemente orgulloso como para admitir lo que en verdad queria.

— _Hmm._ —Fue toda la respuesta de Ryoma que se recargo con pereza en uno de los pilares del aeropuerto.

— _En serio no se puede hacer nada contigo_—Dijo con algo de cansancio el sempai dueño del Smash dunk que al igual que su amigo se recargo en otro pilar.

Pasaron 10 minutos después de esa discusión, todos le deseaban lo mejor al ambarino y entre risas y abrazos se despedían de su amigo quien no dejaba la arrogancia y frialdad de lado, ya que no le agradan las despedidas demasiado afectuosas, eso es muy soso para él.

_**---.—0--.---**_

_**Un rato después de la interminable despedida…**_

De entre la multitud una joven de ojos rojos cual rubí se abría paso entre toda la gente que se encontraba en el aeropuerto, se lamentaba no haber llegado mas rápido de no haber sido que se le había olvidado algo sumamente importante…

El ambarino se fue despidiendo poco a poco de todos sus amigos y estos se iban retirando pues tenían algunas cosas que hacer, incluso la gritona de Tomoka tenia que irse pronto dejando solo al príncipe lo cual agradeció a kami por concederle ese detalle mas aun le faltaba algo… mas que algo alguien.

Decidió caminar un poco en lo que avisaban para abordar y de entre el tumulto pudo divisar la figura de una chica de trenzas que buscaba a alguien con desesperación. Sin dudarlo dos veces camino hasta estar justo detrás de ella, quien al dar un paso hacia atrás tropezó con el.

Rápidamente se dio la vuelta inclinándose para pedir disculpas pero fue interrumpida por una frase ya muy conocida por ella y por que no por todo aquel que le conociera.

— _Mada mada dane, Ryuzaki_. — Dijo con su característico semblante frío.

— _Ry…¡¡Ryoma-Kun!!_ — dijo ésta sonrojándose por su torpeza de siempre, hasta en el último momento en que le vería seguía siendo una tonta.

Ryoma se limito a observarla, debía admitir que se alegro al verla, pero su orgullo no le permitió expresarlo.

Un silencio les rodeo creando una atmósfera bastante pesada y triste. Sakuno decidió romper el silencio que predominaba.

– _Ya… ¿ya se han ido todos?_- pregunto con su mirada clavada en el suelo.

— _Si, al parecer tenían cosas que hacer, así que les dije que no se preocuparan y que se fueran a atender lo que tenían que hacer._ —Respondió el chico mirando hacia un punto en el vacío.

Sakuno abrió los ojos como platos, no podía creer que Ryoma fuese capaz de dar una respuesta de más de un par de palabras, sin duda eso era una gran sorpresa.

— _Ya veo._ —Respondió ya con su rostro elevado y en dirección al rostro del moreno. No pudo evitar sentir que el corazón se le quebrajaba pues él ya no estaría a su lado, y unas lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Más se armó de valor para hablar sin que la voz se le quebrajara.

— _Sabes…_—Respira profundo para intentar hablar de corridito. —_ Quiero… que sepas que te deseo la mejor de las suertes y que logres todo lo que deseas por que lo mereces_. —Dijo esto con una sonrisa dulce y sincera, sin embargo, su voz decía que estaba demasiado triste y que en cualquier momento las fuerzas la abandonarían.

Ryoma se percató de ello por lo que decidió hablar mirándola directamente a los ojos con aquella mirada penetrante que a cualquiera haría derretirse.

— _Ryuzaki quiero que…_—Más no pudo terminar pues fue interrumpido por una voz en el alto parlante.

—_Pasajeros con destino a New York del vuelo numero 428 favor de abordar, Pasajeros con destino a New York…_—

—_Bueno es tiempo de irme._ —_D_ijo dando la espalda a la joven y colocando las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— _¡Espera!_ —Exclamó la chica. — _esto…_—El ambarino regreso su mirada a la de ella causando que su nerviosismo aumentase a sobremanera. —_ Te traje algo… para que no nos olvides… Adiós y buena suerte._ —_ S_e lo entregó y salió corriendo, era oficial ya no pudo retener más las lagrimas y no quería que él la viese así de llorona una vez más.

La miro irse y bajo su gorra para cubrir su rostro. — G_racias Sakuno._ —Dijo esto en un susurro y se encamino a la puerta donde le esperaba su madre y padre.

00-00-00-00-00-00-**FIN DEL FLASH BACK**-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-

Se dispuso a descansar y se recostó en el césped mirando hacia el cielo la noche lo había alcanzado, perdió la cuenta de cuanto estuvo jugando, y sin quererlo miro una estrella fugaz y simplemente musito. — Deseo estar pronto a tu lado… Sakuno Ryuzaki. —Y con una sonrisa en los labios se retiró a cambiar su vestimenta y regresar a su casa, pues se moría de hambre.


	3. ¡Sorpresa!, estoy de vuelta

**Bien aquí les traigo la tercera parte de mi primer fic de mi pareja favorita RYOSAKU y si de pura casualidad a alguien de los lectores no le agrada el RYOSAKU, mil disculpas pero este es solo de esta linda pareja.**

**Debo decir que quedo un poco largo no mucho pero algo.**

**Así que para poder empezar a leer este fic comenzaremos a decir el Disclaimers aun que ya todos lo sabemos es mi deber ponerlo.**

_**Disclaimers: PRINCE OF THE TENNIS NO ME PERTENECE NI POR MAS QUE LE PIDA A KAMI QUE ME LO CONSEDIERA, SU DUEÑO ES NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE EL SENSEI TAKESHI KONOMI.**_

**Nos leemos abajo. **

**Capitulo 3.- ¡Sorpresa estoy de vuelta!**

Sakuno se despierta con dolor de cabeza tal parece que no había podido dormir muy bien estas últimas semanas, más no era pretexto para faltar a sus deberes. A duras penas salió de la cama en dirección al baño, acercándose al espejo para coger las pastillas que se encontraban detrás de este, se tomó una y regreso a su habitación, miro el reloj en la pared eran las 5:00 AM aún era temprano así que se recostó un poco más, pero el sonido de su móvil la hizo levantarse nuevamente, era su abuela.

_— ¿Alo? _—Pregunta Sakuno sobandoce la cien.

_— Hola hija, ¿Cómo estas_? —Dice Sumire con algo de preocupación.

_— Bien, ¿y tú? _—Se sienta y recarga en las mullidas almohadas de su cama.

_— Pues igual, pero hija ¿te encuentras bien? te escucho decaída. _—La preocupación no desaparecía del otro lado de la línea, ya que sabe como es su nieta de despreocupada respecto a su salud.

_— No es nada abuela._ —Bosteza y soba su nuca. —_ Sólo un poco de cansancio_. —Mira nuevamente el reloj y se recuesta.

_— Deberías dejar de sobre esforzarte recuerda que…_—Dijo la mayor de las Ryusaki´s, más fue interrumpida de inmediato por la castaña.

_— Lo sé, no debes preocuparte, además ¿a qué se debe que me llames a estas horas?_ —Pregunta con un poco más de su animo característico.

_— Bueno hija mañana irá Tezuka a casa, para llevar algo que tengo pendiente espero y no te moleste, por que necesito que llegues lo más pronto posible a casa para recibirlo, ¿ok?_—Dijo esto último suspirando con pesadez.

_— ¿Y se puede saber que es…?_—Su frase fue interrumpida por un largo…

_— Bip, bip, bip, bip._ —

— "_¿Pero que le pasa?"_ —Piensa inflando sus mejillas sonrosadas de molestia.

Su abuela había colgado, sin duda hoy seria un día bastante ajetreado, por lo que decidió dormir un poco más con la esperanza que el dolor de cabeza desapareciera.

Antes de quedar profundamente dormida, recordó lo difícil que fue imponerse a la ausencia de Ryoma en su vida, si bien no le hacia el caso que ella hubiese deseado al menos no trataba de alejarla como al resto del club de fans. — Tal vez no sabía que yo era de ese club. —Se dijo con un poco de tristeza pues aún que ya no estaba sumida todo el tiempo en el recuerdo del ambarino, sin duda le afectaba el recordar su partida, y como olvidarlo si ese día fue el más amargo de toda su joven vida.

00/00/00/00/00/00/00/ FLASH BACK/00/00/00/00/00/00/00/00/00/00/00/00/00

_— Ryusaki quiero que…_—Mas no pudo terminar pues fue interrumpido por una voz en el alto parlante.

— _Pasajeros con destino a New York del vuelo numero 428 favor de abordar, Pasajeros con destino a New York…_—

_— Bueno es tiempo de irme._ —Dijo dando la espalda a la joven de cabellera trenzada.

_— ¡Espera!_ —Exclamó la chica nerviosa. — E_sto… te traje algo… para que no nos olvides… Adiós y buena suerte._ —_S_e lo entregó y salió corriendo pues era oficial ya no pudo retener más las lagrimas y no quería que él la viese así de llorona una vez mas.

La miró irse y bajó su gorra para cubrir su rostro. — G_racias Sakuno._ —Esto fue dicho en un susurro y se encamino a la puerta de su transporte donde le esperaba su madre y padre con impaciencia.

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-FIN DE FLASH BACK-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-0

En el avión un joven estaba que no podía con su genio, su padre lo había engañado de una manera bastante cobarde, por lo que no dejaba de maldecirlo en todos los idiomas que se sabía.

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-FLASH BACK-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-0

_— ¿Seishounen que esperas para levantarte?_ —Dijo el mayor de los Echizen pues debían tomar un vuelo a primera hora de la mañana.

_— Hmm… déjame en paz ojiaji._ —Responde amargamente el ambarino con agregada pereza.

_— Debes levantarte ya, o quieres que llame a una linda chica para que te levante._ —Dijo esto con una sonrisa pícara.

_— Déjate de idioteces, en un momento bajo._ —El ambarino bastante fastidiado le arroja una de las almohadas y apunta hacia la puerta. —_ "No puedo creer que sea hijo de este tipo."_ —pensó mientras abandonaba la cama de mala gana.

Abajo un chico con las mismas características físicas de Ryoma con la diferencia de tener unos hermosos ojos en color plomo reía de manera discreta mientras hablaba con susurros a su padre quien tenia una mirada de satisfacción ante lo comentado, mientras Rinko los miraba con ganas de estrangularlos al saber la idea que traían en manos.

_— ¿En verdad funcionará?_ —Ryoga aún sin poder creer lo que su padre tramaba se deja caer en el sofá de cuero negro de dos plazas.

_— ¡Acaso dudas de tu padre!_ —Reclama herido por el comentario hecho por su hijo mayor. — H_aber dime en que momento han fallado mis planes._ —Habló el ex -tenista con toda la seguridad del mundo.

_— Pues para serte sincero viejo nunca han funcionado, jajaja._ —Reía a más no poder Ryoga mientras veía el rostro de su padre haciendo puchero.

Mientras tanto un joven de ojos gatunos bajaba y escuchaba el escándalo de esos dos desde temprano, trató de que no se dieran cuenta que estaba allí pero no salió como esperaba pues su madre le detuvo a medio camino.

— ¿Ryoma a donde vas? —Pregunta de brazos cruzados y mirada acusadora, como si adivinara las intenciones del peliverde menor. "Salir huyendo lo más rápido posible de esa casa".

— ¿Si chibiuske a donde vas? —Ryoga intentando jugar se abalanza sobre él logrando desequilibrarlo y tumbarlo de nalgas al suelo.

_— A donde no te incumbe._ —Responde con una vena palpitando en su frente ya que el gesto de su hermano no le hizo ninguna gracia.

_— Deberías ser un poco más responsable sabes que en un momento nos vamos_. —Riñó Nanjiro ante la conducta de su hijo.

_— Ahora te las das de padre responsable, a decir verdad ese papel no te queda._ —Declaró Ryoma con la paciencia llegando a las últimas y de mala gana se pone a buscar su equipaje, cosa que el mayor de los Echizen notó.

_— ¡Ah!, si es por tus maletas ya están en el auto así que es hora de irnos_- advirtió el ex –tenista dándole la espalda a su primogénito Biológico y abriendo la puerta de la casa.

Ryoga no hizo mas que observar que ciertamente su hermano estaba dispuesto a volver a Japón tal y como predijo su padre, por lo que se levanto del suelo donde hacia un momento yacían Ryoma y él y se adelantó a todos en ir al auto, fue seguido por su madre y por consiguiente Ryoma que dirigió una mirada asesina a su padre que esperaba fuera para cerrar con llave la puerta de la casa que durante 5 años los hospedó.

---.---0.---.---

Ya en el aeropuerto…

— _Pasajeros del vuelo 597 con destino a la ciudad de Tokio favor de abordar por la puerta 12, gracias._ —

Al escuchar esto la familia Echizen se encamino cuando…

— ¡Demonios! —Se le oyó decir al mayor de los Echizen atrayendo las miramientos de algunos curiosos y la mirada molesta de su bella esposa.

— ¿Que ocurre Nanjiro? —Preguntó Rinko con el ceño levemente fruncido por la expresión utilizada por su esposo.

— Olvide algunas cosas cariño, ¿por que no me acompañas al auto por ellas? —Dijo Nanjiro buscando en su chaqueta algo, para luego dirigirse a sus hijos. — Ryoga por que no te adelantas con Ryoma al avión, nos apresuraremos para llegar a tiempo. —Dicho esto se alejó tomando a Rinko de las manos y perdiéndose entre la multitud.

— Bien chibiuske será mejor que nos apresuremos. —Baja la gorra del ambarino y camina lentamente hacia la puerta indicada donde se puso a coquetear con las azafatas que recogían los boletos.

— Hmm. —Fue todo lo que se dispuso a decir el peliverde después de acomodarse la gorra y mirar a su hermano con un poco de desprecio, cosa que todos sabemos no es cierto pues lo quiere demasiado como para odiarlo por una cosa sin sentido, pero sabe que de vez en cuando el querer matarlo no era malo ¿o si?

Después de varias horas de vuelo el avión llegó al aeropuerto de Narita donde vio que sus padres y el desgraciado de su hermano lo habían abandonado, dejándole solo una nota con la azafata cortesía de Nanjiro, la cual decía…

_**Querido Ryoma:**_

_**Nosotros debimos bajar en Inglaterra, no te preocupes habrá alguien que te recogerá en el aeropuerto, no podrás ir al templo debido a que Nanako esta fuera de Japón por lo que vivirás en la casa de una amiga mía. Así que no te preocupes, te quiere:**_

_**Tu viejo Nanjiro Echizen…**_

_**PD: Espero que te agrade la sorpresa, no hagas cosas pervertidas mientras no estemos, jeje je.**_

_— Ese maldito…_—F_ue lo que salió de la boca de Ryoma poco después de haber leído la nota._

_00-00-00-00-00-_FIN DEL FLASH BACK-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00.-0

— "_Es la ultima vez que me quedo dormido en un avión en compañía de ese par de idiotas que de seguro se llevaron a mamá a rastras."_ —Pensó antes de que la voz de la azafata interrumpiese.

_— Estimados pasajeros favor de colocarse el cinturón estamos a punto de aterrizar…—_

Decidió tranquilizarse un poco sin embargo un pensamiento le surco la mente de manera inmediata. —_"Vivirás temporalmente con una amiga mía"_—¿A que se refería ese viejo pervertido?, él no sabia de nadie que se llevara de buena manera con su padre como para acogerle a el o a alguien de su familia.

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-0

Ya en el aeropuerto de Narita…

_— ¿Tezuka estas seguro que vendría hoy_? —Se escucha la voz de Oishi un tanto alterada, porta una camisa tipo polo roja, pantalón de mezclilla azul marino zapato negro y una chamarra de mezclilla del mismo color que su pantalón.

_— Si, Sumire sensei me llamo ayer para que le recogiera._ —Dice el gran ex –capitán del SEIGAKU Tezuka Kunimitsu, que porta un saco color gris plomo, pantalón de mezclilla negro, mocasines negros y una camisa blanca.

_— Bueno si la entrenadora lo dijo no hay por que dudarlo ¿o si, nya?_ —Dijo el dueño del juego acrobático. Que viste una camisa de vestir café rayada, un pantalón color caqui, mocasín del mismo tono que el pantalón y el saco.

_— Por supuesto, además Echizen jamás rompería su promesa._ —Recuerda taka-san con un poco de pena (Claro no esta en modo burning n_n). Vestido con una camisa de cuello alto blanca, pantalón de mezclilla azul claro, saco negro y zapato del mismo color.

_— Miren allí esta, ¡¡¡oi Echizen!!!_ —Grita Momo y va corriendo a donde su amigo. Este viste un pantalón azul marino de mezclilla deslavado en las rodillas, playera blanca con franjas rojo escarlata, una gorra roja y zapatos deportivos blancos.

Ryoma al divisarlo bajo su gorra y camino en sentido contrario más Momo le dio alcance.

_— No cambias enano. _—Dijo el ojivioleta revolviendo los cabellos del ambarino.

_— Momo sempai me lastimas._ —Dijo el moreno atrapado en el brazo de su sempai.

_— Ups! Lo lamento, je jeje._ —Dice Momo con una expresión infantil soltando de una vez al peliverde. Paso poco tiempo para que ya todo el equipo del SEIGAKU estuviera allí, pero no quien el desease ver.

_— Y dinos ¿qué tal te fue en America Echizen?_ —Pregunta Fuji con su sonrisa de siempre. este viste un polo negro, pantalón de mezclilla y tenis negros.

_— Nada del otro mundo_. —Responde cortante y busca de manera disimulada a cierta personita.

_— Nya, pero cuanto tiempo sin verte O`chibi. _—Se abalanza el pelirrojo sobre él tumbándolo al suelo.

_— Sempai no crees que ya esta muy grande para esto._ —Dice un Ryoma semiaplastado.

Todos ríen con júbilo al ver que el novato del SEIGAKU había regresado, más todo se silencia de repente pues Tezuka tenia que decir algo.

_— ¡Echizen!_ —Llama el ex - capitán con autoridad y semblante serio ya conocido por todos.

_— Buchou_. —Responde algo sorprendido al ver a esa persona que tanto respeta después de mucho tiempo.

_— Bienvenido nuevamente a Japón._ — dice esto con una tranquilidad que incluso asusta y le extiende la mano para saludarle.

_— Gracias._ —Fue todo lo que mascullo en ese momento y estrecho su mano con la del ex - capitán.

Los ex-integrantes del club de tenis del SEIGAKU, iban camino a la salida, para despedirse y así uno a uno se fueron retirando del lugar dejando a solas a Tezuka y Ryoma. El silencio se hizo presente, sin duda ese no era el mejor momento desde su llegada.

Tezuka decide romper el silencio incomodo — _Echizen trae tus cosas vamos a donde te hospedaras._ —Comienza a caminar sacando unas llaves del bolsillo de su saco gris plomo.

_— OK._ —Responde algo desanimado y se apresura a alcanzar a su mayor.

Se dirigieron a un Jaguar negro, donde Tezuka subió las maletas y emprendieron el viaje hacia la nueva morada temporal del ambarino. Durante el transcurso del corto viaje hablaron sobre las cosas que el ambarino logró en America y el por que de su regreso.

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-0

Una chica de cabellos rojizos corría a toda prisa hacia las puertas del SEIGAKU pues debía llegar pronto a casa donde Tezuka le llevaría algo a la joven de ojos rubíes, a decir verdad estaba muy ansiosa por saber que era lo que su abuela le había mandado con tanta urgencia. Cruzo el camino de cerezos para así llegar más rápido.

Faltando solo una calle para llegar vio a Tezuka parado a un lado de su lujoso auto, por lo que se apresuró a llegar.

_— Tezuka buchou disculpa la tardanza, tenias mucho esperando_- dijo una Sakuno agitada por la carrera que se aventó desde el instituto a su casa.

_— No te preocupes Ryusaki que acabamos de llegar._ —Dijo Tezuka apartándose del auto y caminando en dirección a la joven.

_— Me alegro…_—Respira profundamente. —_ Espera un momento ¿dijiste "acabamos"?_ —Preguntó la chica con un montón de signo de interrogación en su cabeza.

_— Así es._ —Respondió sin darle importancia mirando el reloj en su muñeca.

_— Entonces ¿quien es la persona que te acompaña?_ —Al mirar por un lado de Tezuka hacia el auto se dio cuenta que definitivamente estaba alguien en el asiento del copiloto, al parecer estaba dormido, pues cabeceo un par de veces.

_— Ah, bueno pero que modales los míos pasa y si quieres traer a tu acompañante no importa creo que ha de ser incomodo dormir en el asiento del auto je jeje._ —Camina hacia la puerta y saca las llaves para abrirla.

_— Esta bien, adelántate yo en un momento te alcanzo._ —Dijo sin más retirándose hacia su auto.

_— Hai._ —Contesto alegre sin saber por que, más poco le duraría el gusto o tal vez seria mayor su sorpresa.

Sakuno entró dejando a Tezuka y a su compañero misterioso afuera.

Mientras tanto en el Auto…

_— Echizen, Echizen no piensas despertar ya llegamos. _—Dijo el capitán meneando al ambarino.

_— ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Dónde estoy?_ —Dijo un Ryoma adormilado y confundido mientras se frotaba los ojos.

_—_Ya llegamos a donde te hospedaras._—Advirtió Tezuka al ambarino mientras sacaba las maletas de los asientos traseros._

_— Hmm._ — Fue su única reacción mas…— _"¿Por qué siento que ya he venido aquí?"_ —Pensó mientras bajaba del auto y miraba con cierta intriga la casa.

_— Apresúrate que nos esta esperando. _—Llamo el mayor desde la puerta de la casa al ambarino.

_— Hai._ —Dice en modo indiferente sin despegar la vista de la fachada de ese lugar.

Se adentran al recibidor se quitan los zapatos y caminan hacia el lobby para esperar a la persona que les recibiría.

Ryoma analizó cada parte de esa habitación sin duda había algo que le inquietaba mas no sabia por que y entre pensamientos y miradas hacia esa sala se percato de una fotografía que acaparó por completo su atención.

— Buchou ¿esta es la casa de alguno de los del equipo de tenis? —Pregunta un Ryoma curioso sin apartar la mirada de esa foto.

— Más o menos ¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Dice girando su rostro hacia donde el ambarino tenía clavada la mirada.

— Betsuni. —Agachó la gorra para cubrir su rostro.

— A decir verdad esta es la casa de la entrenadora Sumire, _Vivirás en la casa de Ryusaki-sensei._ —Dijo regresando a su postura anterior.

— ¡Eh!, ¿pero como…?—Más no continuo pues al escuchar como se acercaba alguien se giro y al ver quien era abrió los ojos como si nunca hubiese visto a un humano o ha una mujer de semejante belleza.

— Disculpa la tardanza pero prepare un poco de te, espero y te agrade. —Dice caminando hacia la mesa de centro sin percatarse de la tercera presencia (no cabe duda esta mujer es despistada quien no vería semejante bombón), mas al ver quien estaba a un lado del Ex – capitán del SEIGAKU sintió el cuerpo como gelatina.

_— ¿Pero?… ¿cuando?… ¿como?_ —Empezó a balbucear Sakuno, no podía creer lo que veía de pronto todo se torno obscuro y acabo desmayada en el suelo.

El Ex-capitán del SEIGAKU al ver a la menor corrió a su lado para revisarla, mientras Ryoma quedó sorprendido ante lo ocurrido.

_— ¡Echizen date prisa llama al medico, la agenda esta al lado del teléfono!_ —Ordenó Tezuka mientras levanta a Sakuno entre sus brazos y la coloca en el sillón y checa los signos vitales rápidamente. Ryoma parecía haber salido del transe cuando escucho a su ex – capitán.

_— Si, ahora voy._ —Responde a toda prisa, toma el teléfono y marca al número solicitado, da la dirección y el nombre para que vayan de inmediato, pero un pensamiento preocupante invadió a su mente. — "_Algo no anda bien."_ —

CONTINUARÁ

**

* * *

**

**HOLA:**

**Que les pareció, ¿que fuerte no?, Ryoma se sorprendió al ver que viviría bajo el mismo techo que Sakuno, y Sakuno se nos desmayo, pero que cosa. Bueno con esto termino la tercera parte de este fic, espero y les agrade, se que me tarde pero es que lo que escribí primero se me hacia algo patético.  
Si quieren saber que le ocurrió a la pobre Sakuno no se pierdan el siguiente capitulo.  
Bueno me despido no sin antes suplicarles que me dejen comentarios Onega idees aunque sea solo uno me doy please, prometo mejorar y hacerlos un poco mas largo, bueno no tan largos pero si un poquito mas.**

**Bueno ahora si me voy. Sayonara ¡Matta ne!**


	4. ¿Por qué estoy aquí?

**Bien aquí les traigo la CUARTA parte de mi primer fic de mi pareja favorita RYOSAKU y si de pura casualidad a alguien de los lectores no le agrada el RYOSAKU, mil disculpas pero este es solo de esta linda pareja.**

**Así que para poder empezar a leer este fic comenzaremos a decir el Disclaimers aun que ya todos lo sabemos es mi deber ponerlo.**

_**Disclaimers: PRINCE OF THE TENNIS NO ME PERTENECE NI POR MAS QUE LE PIDA A KAMI QUE ME LO CONSEDIERA, SU DUEÑO ES NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE EL SENSEI TAKESHI KONOMI.**_

**Nos leemos abajo. **

**Capitulo 4.- ¿Por qué estoy aquí?**

— Si, ahora voy. —Responde a toda prisa, toma el teléfono y marca al numero solicitado, da la dirección y el nombre para que vayan de inmediato, pero un pensamiento preocupante invadió a su mente.— "Algo no anda bien."—

Ryoma ve como llevan a una Sakuno tan pálida que pareciera que hubiera visto a un fantasma o al mismo demonio, tal ves ella no se había enterado (al igual que el) que vendría a su casa, sin embargo, esa no era exactamente la reacción que esperaba.

El medico llego y checo a la joven de largo cabello rojizo que yacía en su cama pues Tezuka la subió para ponerla cómoda.

— ¿Y bien como se encuentra? —Pregunta el ex-capitán del SEIGAKU al doctor con preocupasion en su mirar.

— No es nada serio, solo que al parecer no a descansado muy bien estos días y creo que se llevo una impresión demasiado fuerte, eso y el sobreesfuerzo la llevaron al colapso, por lo que recomiendo no le permita, hacer esfuerzos innecesarios joven Tezuka. —Dijo esto mientras acomoda sus cosas en el estuche.

— Gracias Oishi-Sensei —Despidió al tío de Oishi que fue el medico que atendió a Sakuno.

— Con su permiso —Se retira haciendo una reverencia y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Tezuka se dirigió donde Ryoma y al ver la expresión de miedo y preocupación mal disimulada decidió hablar.

— Echizen hay algo de lo que debo hablarte. —La mirada de Tezuka se torno totalmente seria, mas de lo normal.

— Hmm…—Trató de parecer lo menos interesado posible aunque por dentro se muriese de la curiosidad.

— Ryusaki ha pasado por muchas cosas crueles a lo largo de su vida, cosas que tu ignoras por completo. —Fijó su mirada en una fotografía de la chica y sus padres cuando estaba en preescolar que estaba en el librero a un lado de un enorme ventanal que daba a un patio lleno de vida. — Aún cuando perdió a sus padres en un aparatoso accidente automovilístico muestra una sonrisa que pareciera que no ocurrió nada de eso… —haciendo una pausa para volver su vista al ambarino que solo lo mira desconcertado y continuo con el relato. — Más no se puede ser fuerte toda la vida…—Tomando un sorbo del té que recientemente la ojirubi habia servido.

— ¿A que se refiere? –hablo al fin el ambarino pues no entendia palabra alguna de su mayor.

— Poco después de que te marchaste empezó a faltar a las practicas del equipo femenil de tenis, comenzó a desvanecerse la sonrisa que todos conocíamos y sus ojos se tornaron obscuros, según Ryusaki Sensei casi no comía y mucho menos hablaba, pero ante todo trataba de ser la misma más un día, Osakada la encontró en el baño de señoritas tirada con el uniforme totalmente sangrado. —Terminó de relatar con claro sembalte de preocupación.

— ¿Pero…como…que ocurrió? —La expresion inmutable del ambarino se vio alterada por una de temor ante aquella revelación.

— Tranquilízate Echizen —Dijo tratando de que el moreno no se alterara demasiado, más éste ya estaba caminando hacia la salida de la sala para llegar a las escaleras, sin embargo, en un movimiento agil por parte de Tezukza es retenido.

— Necesito que te tranquilices, para decirte el por que de tu estancia aquí. —Dijo halando al ambarino para que desistiera en subir.

Poco a poco Ryoma recupero su ya tan conocido semblante frío, pero aún había preocupación en su mirada pero como el gran orgullo siempre hace su aparicion nublando la sensibilidad de éste.

— ¿Y bien que espera para decirlo? —Hablo helando el ambiente a sobremanera sus palabras parecian filosos cristales de hielo.

— Ryusaki-san se ha negado a cualquier tipo de cuidado de parte de nosotros y no permite que nadie se quede con ella. —Dijo mirando hacia las escaleras. — Si bien la entrenadora la ha dejado vivir sola es con la condición de que asistiría al medico a menudo y no se sobre esforzara. — Acomoda sus lentes y redirige su mirar hacia los fulminantes orbes dorados que no logran intimidarlo.

— Y, ¿que tiene que ver conmigo? —Interrumpió tajante mas el teatrito se le calló al escuchar a su ex-capitán.

— ¡Que por tu causa dañaron a Ryusaki! —Respondió muy enojado, revolviendo sus cabelllos con algo de desesperación trató de volver a su habitual serenidad pues sabe que no es culpa de nadie.

— ¡¿Que?! —Contesto atónito ante tal acusación.

— Aún cuando ella no lo admita, un grupo de fanáticas de otra escuela en la que derrotaste a su capitán, fueron a buscarte y al no hallarte se dirigieron a Ryusaki… la atacaron dejando solo una nota que decía…–

**"aquí tienes un recuerdito Echizen para que sepas quien manda en el mundo del tenis"**

Ryoma no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

— Al parecer querían que les dijera donde te encontrabas mas ella se negó a decir palabra alguna. —Terminó de relatar para tomar asiento en el sofá.— Se que no tienes nada que ver con Ryusaki pero te pedimos de favor, cuides de ella sólo hasta que Sumire -Sensei regrese ya que esta preocupada por los reportes del medico.— Inspeccionando al de mirada ambarina.

— Y que les hace suponer que me aceptara para cuidarla. —Dijo Ryoma mientras se deja caer con pereza en el sofá cruzando los brazos.

— Simple, no le dirás que la cuidara, acaso no es obvio. —Tezuka esbozo una extraña sonrisa.

— ¿Ah? —Dijo sin mas el ambarino. — "Con que esto es lo que tramaba ese viejo pervertido." —Pensó con una pequeña vena palpitando en su frente.

— Bien, te dejo. —Poniendose de pie y sacudiendo las mangas de su saco. — Mañana vendrán Fuji y Oishi para revisar que este todo en orden. —Dijo saliendo de la sala encaminándose a la puerta de la casa.

— ¿Para que tienen que venir ellos a revisar?, que no se supone que la cuidaré yo. —Pregunta con su inseparable tono indiferente, mas fue totalmente ignorado.

— Tu habitación es la segunda a la derecha al fondo del pasillo del segundo piso, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para recorrer el resto de la casa. —Sale dejando a un Ryoma totalmente confundido. — Nos veremos pronto Echizen. —Cierra la puerta tras su salida.

— ¿Desde cuando Tezuka- buchou es tan…? —Un escalofrío le invadió que ni pudo terminar la frase.

Su mirada se fue clavando en cada parte del lugar, analizando cada objeto que se topara. Sin darse cuenta termino parado frente a una habitación donde colgaba un letrero con el nombre SAKUNO.

— ¿Pero que…? —Se pregunta algo extrañado ya que no tiene idea alguna de como llegó allí en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Se percata de que había subido sin darse cuenta, entonces decidió apartarse de la puerta de esa habitación mas su cuerpo no le respondía, seguía ahí parado, con la mano sobre el picaporte y su frente recargada en la puerta. Decidió entrar para ver como se encontraba Sakuno, mas sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un dolor agudo en la frente, se dio cuenta que estaba en el suelo al costado de un par de pies.

— ¿Ryoma?…— Una voz femina logra perturbar sus oidos y acelerar su corazón.

**CONTINUARA.**

* * *

HOLA PUES AQUI LES TERMINO DE PUBLICAR EL CUARTO CAPITULO AGRADESCO A LOS LECTORES POR TOMARCE EL TIEMPO DE LEER MI HISTORIA.

HASTA PRONTO!.


	5. Una extraña bienvenida

**Bien aquí les traigo la quinta**** parte de mi primer fic de mi pareja favorita RYOSAKU y si de pura casualidad a alguien de los lectores no le agrada el RYOSAKU, mil disculpas pero este es solo de esta linda pareja. Si bien no he tenido ningun reviews debo decir que me entristece mas no lo suficiente como para dejar de escribir jajaja.**

**Así que para poder empezar a leer este fic comenzaremos a decir el Disclaimers aun que ya todos lo sabemos es mi deber ponerlo.**

_**Disclaimers: PRINCE OF THE TENNIS NO ME PERTENECE NI POR MAS QUE LE PIDA A KAMI QUE ME LO CONSEDIERA, SU DUEÑO ES NADA MAS Y NADA MENOS QUE EL SENSEI TAKESHI KONOMI.**_

**Nos leemos abajo. **

**Capitulo 5. Una extraña bienvenida.**

Se percato de que había subido sin darse cuenta, entonces decidió apartarse de la puerta de esa habitación mas su cuerpo no le respondía, seguía ahí parado, con la mano sobre el picaporte y su frente recargada en la puerta. Decidió entrar para ver como se encontraba Sakuno, mas sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un dolor agudo en la frente, se dio cuenta que estaba en el suelo al costado de un par de pies.

_ — ¿Ryoma-kun…? —Una voz fémina logra perturbar sus oídos y acelerar su corazón._

El peliverde se levantó lo más rápido que pudo dándole la espalda a Sakuno, a quien miró de reojo para luego volver a plasmar su mirada en otra parte.

—_ ¿Te encuentras bien? — _ Pregunta la ojirubí con evidente preocupación en el timbre de su voz y de paso algo sorprendida por la reacción del chico.

—_ Si. —S_ale con la mayor rapidez que le es posible y se adentra en la habitación que Tezuka había señalado anteriormente con la creencia de que podría estar seguro encerrado entre cuatro paredes.

_— ¿Ah? —_Pronuncia totalmente confundida aunque a sabiendas de que el proceder del príncipe no era para sorprenderse. — "No has cambiado en nada." —Afirma mentalmente para luego dejar salir una pequeña sonrisa melancólica. — "Más no sé si sentirme feliz o triste por ese hecho." —Suspira con pesadez ante tal pensamiento ya que sólo la hacia sentir como una boba con la esperanza de que aquella gélida mirada se tornase mas blanda después de tanto tiempo.

**---.---.0.---.---**

Tras el incidente anterior aquella delgada figura femenina de ojos carmesí y cabello rojizos se trasladó a una muy pulcra cocina de paredes en tonalidades beige y café claro.

_—"¿Tendrá hambre?"_ —Piensa mientras desvía su mirada al techo de la casa y sin más demora se dedica a picar las verduras y freír el arroz.

**---.---.0.---.---**

Mientras tanto Ryoma no dejaba de maldecirse mentalmente por semejante estupidez.

_—"Mira que caerme de una manera tan vergonzosa, además en que diablos estaba pensando… esta bien se que estaba preocupado…"—_Dejando caer su cansado cuerpo en la mullida cama de la habitación refregándose el rostro ante sus pensamientos.

_ — Corrección, estas preocupado. —S_e oye una voz quien sabe de donde que causa que el ambarino abriese los ojos como platos.

—_ ¿Ah?, ¿pero que? —M_as sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por una voz muy conocida para él.

—_ ¿Ryoma, puedo pasar? —_Pregunta la ojirubí un poco temerosa.

—_ Si. —R_esponde de lo más cortante dando la impresión de estar molesto, a pesar de eso Sakuno abre la puerta sonriendo tímidamente.

— Te traje esto para que comieses y también para pedirte una disculpa. —Dijo clavando su mirada al suelo ya que no siente el valor suficiente para enfrentar la mirada felina del ambarino.

—_Hmm. —_Dijo al ver como la castaña le entregaba la bandeja, la toma con ambas manos provocando un roce entre sus dedos y los de la ojirubí, que al sentir el contacto se sonroja un poco y agacha su mirar. El ambarino a pesar de sentir como un pequeño choque eléctrico le recorrió la espina dorsal intentó ignorarlo y comenzó a comer.

La castaña levanta levemente la vista para observar a su príncipe y se decide a romper aquel incomodo silencio que se hacia presente.

—_ Bien, ¿que tal esta?_ —Pregunta mirándolo esta vez de frente, pero sin dejar de jugar con su holgada blusa blanca.

_ — ¿Qué tal esta qué?_ —Habla sin medir sus palabras y continúa comiendo, no sin antes mandarle una mirada indiferente a la ojicarmín.

—_ Nada olvídalo._ —Respondió soltando un suspiro pesado y girando su cabeza hacia la puerta, su orgullo de mujer estaba siendo nuevamente pisoteado por el peliverde y a pesar de querer salir de allí su cuerpo se lo impide.

Aquel incomodo silencio se estaba volviendo a propagar y ver a Sakuno recargada en el umbral de la puerta con la vista dirigida al pasillo le indica que es tiempo de hablar aún cuando el no quiera.

_— Oi, ¿qué te ocurrió esta tarde?_ —Pregunta sin dejar de lado su personalidad y mirada congelante.

—_ ¿A qué te refieres? —_Dirige su mirada rubí a los orbes dorados con semblante serio y voz indiferente. — "Este juego lo pueden jugar dos." —Se dice a sí misma para poder enfrentar al imponente joven que se halla placidamente en la cama, como si estuviese esperando verla temblar, pero eso no ocurriría o al menos intentaría por todos lo medios no quebrarse ante él.

—_ ¿Por que te desmayaste de esa manera?, pareciera que viste al demonio en vida. —S_e apresuró a decir el chico dueño de la mirada ambarina sin apartar la vista de la chica, se dedico a estudiar el rostro frío que le mostraba desde el umbral.

—_ Algo así_ —Susurra en un suspiro mas no lo suficiente bajo ya que Ryoma la alcanzo a escuchar.

—_ Así que viste al demonio. —_Levantándose de la cama para acercarse unos pasos a Sakuno quien ni se inmuta causando cierta curiosidad en el ambarino._ — mmm... pensé que te llevabas bien con el Buchou._ —Dijo esto aún sabiendo que se refería a el.

Sakuno ante tal respuesta cae de espaldas estilo anime pero se incorpora de inmediato con una gotita en la cien.

—_ Je jeje, si claro._ —Ríe nerviosa, al darse cuenta de que la escucho. —_ Bien, si no se te ofrece nada mas me llevo esto._ —Se acerca para recoger los platos dejados en el pequeño escritorio a un costado de la cama, mas Ryoma la toma del brazo.

—_…Estuvo delicioso…_ —Dijo susurrándole en el oído de modo seductor y dando un pequeño beso en su lóbulo, poniendo toda tensa a la pelirroja.

—_ E…ett… etto. —B_albuceo la chica, mas solo acertó a hacer una reverencia para despedirse y salir de la habitación de manera casi robotizada con los ojos abiertos como platos y su piel coloreada en un rojo muy intenso.

—_ Parece que no será tan difícil_ recuperar aquella timidez que me pertenece. —Se dice con una sonrisa de satisfacción que solo muestra cuando gana un partido de tenis y recostándose nuevamente en la cama con los brazos detrás de su cabeza quedó profundamente dormido con esa expresión de orgullo que le caracteriza, solo que esta vez era diferente, es como si una calidez se desprendiese de aquella gesticulación.

**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**

Mientras tanto una joven delgada y bella se tambalea al bajar las escaleras, sus mejillas lucen una preciosa tonalidad carmín que contrasta con sus ojos que brillan cual luna en un lago cristalino, tratando de no caer a causa de sus pasos torpes, se detuvo para colocar los utensilios en el fregadero y lentamente dirigirse a la puerta trasera de la casa con suma dificultad logra dar con un jardín tan majestuoso cuya belleza no es posible describir dándole la sensación de paz y a la vez de soledad que necesita para aclarar su mente.

—_ ¿Por qué eres así?_ —Dijo en un susurro sin levantar su mirar que se halla cubierto por su cerquillo.

—_ No quiero derrumbarme, no mas… esto es solo un juego… ¿verdad?..._ —Pronuncia esto con mucho trabajo su garganta se comenzó a cerrar para abrir paso a un llanto silencioso que contrastaba con la fría noche y lucida luna de ese momento. — Entonces por que estoy llorando si se la respuesta. —Recordó lo sucedido hacia ya varios años…

**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-FLASH BACK-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**

_— ¡JA!, no te hagas la desentendida, sabes claramente de lo que hablamos._ —Se oye la voz de una joven bastante altanera de cabello hasta los hombros color verde y de ojos tan azules como la noche.

—_ En realidad no tengo idea de lo que hablas._ —Dice una chica de cabellos rojizos que son sujetos por un par de trenzas tan largas que le llegan cerca de la cintura manteniéndose con una extraña seriedad y mirada fría.

—_ ¿Acaso nos crees idiotas_? —Pregunta muy furiosa la de orbes azules que se para con aires de grandeza.

—_ ¿Debo responder eso con la verdad o prefieres que mienta_? —Les da la espalda la castaña para ir directo a las pistas de tenis. — Si me disculpan tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar con un grupo de chicas que lloran por que su capitán no pudo acertar ni un punto a su favor. —Recordando las imágenes de aquel rápido partido, que más bien fue un calentamiento para un joven de mirada gatuna.

—_ ¡Maldita te enseñare a respetar_! —Toma de los brazos a Sakuno mientras las otras las arrinconan para llevarlas a un lugar menos concurrido…

**00-00-00-00-00-00-FIN DEL FLASH BACK-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**

Sintió como el frío le recorría cada parte de su descubierto cuerpo, lo que le hizo regresar a la realidad.

—_ Será mejor entrar o mañana no seré capaz de levantarme._ —se levanta de una pequeña banca de color blanco, en donde había decidido desahogar su tristeza.

Ya más tranquila se acerca a la puerta más se frena en seco al ver una figura masculina bajar por las escaleras. La castaña le miro atentamente al parecer el ambarino aún estaba adormecido ya que tropezaba con algunos muebles de manera torpe, cosa que causo que Sakuno riese de manera discreta. No podía creer que el príncipe al que tanto amaba… no más bien ama estuviera bajo el mismo techo que ella y podía creer menos al ver que parecía un pequeño e indefenso niño que hacia muecas de disgusto al no hallar lo que aparentemente buscaba.

Entrando con el mayor sigilo posible, ve que el chico de cabellos verduzcos pronuncia algo.

_ — Ponta, Ponta, Ponta, por aquí debe de haber alguna._ —Dice con insistencia y sigue buscando en el refrigerador. —_ Maldición aquí no hay, pero hace un rato vi algunas latas, hmmp con la sed que tengo._ —Dijo esto haciendo un puchero lo cual hizo que Sakuno volviese a reír pero aún no era descubierta.

—_ Oye, ¿no crees que es mejor que bebas de vez en cuando algo diferente?_ —Se aventuró a decir Sakuno con una sonrisa divertida que poco después se convirtió en risitas no tan tímidas.

_— ¿Ah? —El _ambarino solo se limito a observar esa linda sonrisa que portaba la castaña sin demostrar emoción alguna, luego se sonroja al ver que ella se burlaba de él y decide darle la espalda para que esta no lo note.

Y efectivamente ella no se dio cuenta.

_ — ¿Te he molestado?_ –mas que pregunta era casi una afirmación por parte de la castaña, algo preocupada gira su rostro a otra parte que no sea la espalda del moreno, cosa que no pasa por desapercibido por el ambarino ya que el tono de su voz se oye triste.

_— Será mejor que me valla a la cama, buenas noches R… Echizen-Kun —S_e retira dejando a un Ryoma más que aturdido al haber escuchado que lo nombraba por su apellido y ya no por su nombre.

—_ "¿Pero que significo eso de Echizen?, ella jamás me había llamado así, será que la he hecho enojar, pero ¿si no he hecho nada?" —P_iensa de manera increíblemente veloz que hace que se maree y pierda el equilibrio cayendo de rodillas.

Ryoma decide volver a su habitación para meditar lo sucedido. — "_¡Momento!—Se detiene en seco tras cerrar la puerta.— Yo nunca pienso o reflexiono por alguien, es mas a mí me va y me viene lo que piense total es su culpa por enojarse de la nada."_ –Pensó rápidamente para defenderse, su orgullo como siempre haciendo acto de presencia, sin embargo, poco después de haberse auto compadecido fue interrumpido por aquella vocecilla.

—_ ¡Hazte el idiota que no sabes el por que!_ —Se escucha como si estuviese molesta aquella presencia.

—_ Definitivamente me estoy volviendo loco._ —Dijo en un susurro para luego tirarse sobre la cama que no le permitió que se levantara de nuevo en toda la noche.

** ---.---.0.---.---0**

El amanecer se hizo presente para anunciar la mañana del sábado, un chico con ojos de gato se levanta con mucha pereza al recibir la luz intensa del sol directo en sus somnolientos ojos. Se aparta de la cama tirando las cobijas al suelo y baja con total normalidad al pasillo que da vista a la sala, la entrada y el comedor; al no ver a nadie se encamina a donde cree poder encontrar a la ojicarmín, al llegar a la cocina vio una pequeña nota que dice:

** ---.---.0.---.---0**

**_Echizen-Kun:_**

**_Te he dejado el desayuno listo solo para que lo metas al microondas así que no te preocupes, tu uniforme llegara a las 2 PM. Deje instrucciones al repartidor de la tintorería y ya me encargue de cierto amiguito que has dejado abandonado en el aeropuerto solo queda que le muestres la casa._**

**_ Regreso a las 6:00 PM, si te da hambre hazme el favor de llamar a donde quieras y encarga la cena para ti y tu acompañante, el dinero esta en el galletero que se encuentra al lado del frutero azul en la barra._**

**_Cuídense. _**

**_ATTE: _**

**_ Ryusaki Sakuno._**

**_ ---.---.0.---.---0_**

—Y dale con Echizen, pero que le pasa. —El ambarino algo molesto vota la nota en la mesita.

— Y ¿quien es ese amiguito que tanto menciona? —Arqueando una ceja en señal de duda. — si yo llegue solo... a menos que…—_S_e dirige a toda velocidad a la sala donde ve a un enorme gato himalayo retozando en el sillón de 3 plazas.

— ¿Karupin?... pero si yo. —Recordó que al subir con Tezuka al auto no había agarrado todo su equipaje es mas ni recordaba que llevaba a Karupin. —_ V_en aquí, lo lamento no fue mi intención, ¿me perdonas? —_ S_e acerca al minino para cogerlo más este salta de sus brazos para dirigirse a las escaleras y subir por estas.

— Jamás volveré a pedir disculpas y menos a un animal. —_D_ijo esto con fastidio en su voz.

Se adentro a la sala y encendió el televisor, se recostó en el sofá donde antes se encontraba karupin y comenzó a cambiar canal por canal mas no había nada que le llamara la atención, se levanto con pereza y se acerco a un librero donde se hallaban varios CDs de música de todos los géneros, películas en su mayoría de genero romántico algunas de comedia otras de acción y solo había un par de terror.

_— Supongo que estas han de ser de la vieja Sumire-sensei, Sakuno es demasiado cobarde según recuerdo como para ver este tipo de películas. —S_ostiene ambos DVD y luego los coloca de nuevo en su lugar.

—_ Mmm... Que será bueno hacer, este lugar es muy aburrido. —S_e queja soplando algunos cabellos que se hallaban en su rostro.

Decidido a no permanecer mas tiempo dentro de la casa, sale al patio para realizar la actividad mas preciada para él, practicar tenis. Se le van las horas como si fuesen siglos pues ni su deporte favorito le quitaba la idea del por que la castaña lo llamaba por su apellido y no por su nombre como era costumbre, se escucha que tocan el timbre y Ryoma coge una toalla para secarse el sudor y se dirige a la puerta que en cuanto logra apreciar quienes son la cierra de inmediato.

**Continuara.**

* * *

**HOLA!, COMO PUEDEN VER YA TIENEN PROBLEMILLAS ESTA PAREJITA, SIN EMBARGO, PRONTO SE DEBERAN ACLARAR LAS COSAS O AL MENOS ESO CREO XD, Y SOBRE QUIENES SON ESAS INESPERADAS VISITAS NO SE LO PIERDAN EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER MI FF, NOS LEEMOS PRONTO.**

**SAYONARA, MATA NE!**


	6. ¡Fiesta Sorpresa!

**Hola a todos, gracias por sus bellisimos Reviews estan geniales bueno pues aqui les traigo el secto capitulo de ¿Como dejar de amarte?. Que lo disfruten...O0O**

**Capitulo 6.- ¡fiesta sorpresa!**

[…] Se escucha que tocan el timbre y Ryoma coge una toalla y se dirige a la puerta que en cuanto la abre la cierra de inmediato.

_  
— Oi, Echizen abre por favor._ —Habló Oishi con voz calma.

_  
— Solo hemos venido a ver que tal están las cosas, pero creo que han de estar ocupados jeje. —D_ice un Fuji relajado y sonriente mientras su compañero sonrojado, ante el comentario del prodigio le manda una mirada de reprimenda.

Ryoma abre la puerta de golpe dejando el paso libre para que entraran a la casa.

_  
— ¡Que sepan que no soy de ese tipo de personas y además Ryusaki no esta! —R_espondió con notoria molestia aunque el hubiese deseado no haverlo demostrado.

_— ¿Entonces si estuviera Ryusaki-san si harías algo?_ —Pregunta un Fuji curioso mostrando su hermosa mirada azul.

_  
— ¡Fuji! no deberías decir esas cosas._ —Reprendio Oishi apenado a su compañero y este solo se limita a elevar los hombros como si no supiera la razon del regaño.

_  
— ¿Y Por que no?. Todos sabemos que más del 95% de la población estudiantil integrada por hombres están locos por ella._ —Aparece un Inui de entre las sombras y Fuji lo saluda sin sorpresa alguna mientras los otros dos se le quedan viendo con una gota resbalando tras su nuca.

_  
— ¿Y tú de donde saliste sempai? —P_regunta Ryoma mientras busca por donde pudo haber salido el chico de gafas rectanguladas.

_  
— Eso es cierto, incluso el mismo Tezuka la invito a salir, nadie podía creer eso, ni la misma obaa-san Sumire jejeje. —C_omenta un muy divertido Fuji nuevamente.

Si se trataba de una broma al ambarino no le causo nada de gracia, mas mantenía su postura de no me importa.

_  
— ¿Y eso a mí que? Ella puede hacer lo que le venga en gana._ —Responde caminando a la sala dejando a sus sempais en la entrada con la intension de no seguir aquella fastidiosa charla  
.

_— Parece que tus modales no mejoran enano._—Momo entra acompañado de una chica muy mona.

_— ¡Momo sempai!, ¿pero que hacen todos aquí?, ¿que acaso hay reunión? —_Bufa fastidiado.— A_demás buchou solo dijo que vendrían Oishi y Fuji sempai.—C_omienza a reclamar ya que al parecer esto se estaba saliendo de control.

_— ¡Serás idiota Echizen!, ¿sabes que se celebra hoy? —M_omo bastante molesto cuestiona a su amigo y pareja de dobles provisional.

_— Mmm…no, ni idea. —R_esponde el ambarino totalmente tranquilo.

Todos se van de espaldas estilo anime y se levantan convertidos en una especie de demonios con un aura roja.

_— ¡Pero si eres bobo Echizen! —R_eclama Ann ante la actitud indiferente de el ambarino.

_— Hoy es el cumpleaños de Saku-Chan._ —Dice Eiji saliendo detrás de momo con cara de no poder creer lo que sus oidos escuchaban.

_  
— ¡Ah! —Piensa para si cuando por su voca solo sale. — ¿y?_—habla con indiferencia el moreno.

_  
— ¿Como que y?, le vamos a preparar una linda fiesta sorpresa._ —Responde Ann mientras se saca el abrigo de encima.

_  
— Mmm, y ¿quien mas va a venir a la dichosa fiesta_?—Pregunta el ambarino al ver que su paz y tranquilidad se esfumaron en cuanto abrio esa puerta.

_  
— Pues… veras, vendrá Osakada, Horio, Katsuo, mmm… etto … taka-san, con un poco de suerte Kachiro, las chicas del club de tenis, Kaido y muchos mas pero por lo pronto debemos apresurarnos. —D_ice una Ann algo carrereada dada la hora que marcaba su reloj.

_— Oigan pero según tengo entendido llegara tarde así que no…_ —Comenta el joven de orbes dorados mas lo interrumpe Oishi.

_— ¡Casi lo olvido! —Se sonroja un poco por haber gritado pero se repone de inmediato para continuar con su aviso. — Tezuka ira a recoger a Sakuno temprano para que disfrute de su fiesta_—Al ambarino no le agrado del todo lo dicho por su exsub-capitán por lo que hizo una pequeña mueca de molestia que no paso desapercibida por el prodigio (Fuji) quien solo ríe por lo bajo.

El timbre vuelve a sonar por lo que Ann se ofrece para abrir la puerta y al hacerlo se encuentra con la pesadilla de los oídos de cualquiera… perdón, la mejor amiga de Sakuno, Tomoka. Ann le cede el paso y en cuanto nuestro príncipe escucha su melodiosa voz decide huir mas es detenido por Tachibana.

_— Es cierto se me paso por completo comprar algunos accesorios, Echizen ¿podrías ir por ellos?_ —Dice Ann mirándolo por encima del hombro.

_  
— ¡Ah! ¿Y yo por que?, mejor manda a tu noviecito. —D_ice encaminándose a las escalerasy de paso dedicando una mirada fulminante al ojivioleta.

_  
— He dicho que iras por los arreglos. —A_parece una Ann rodeada de un aura roja y una raqueta en la mano dispuesta a quebrársela a Ryoma si se negaba.

_  
— Ok._ — dice con una enorme gota resbalando por su cabeza. — "Como es posible que Momo sea novio de Tachibana con ese geniesito."—Piensa mientras sube a su habitación para ducharse y cambiarse y en total silencio comienza a reñirse.

_  
— "¿Cómo se me pudo olvidar si hoy es 14 de enero?, ¿Qué le voy a regalar?, rayos esta vez si que me pase"_ —Y así sigue con su dialogo interno mas lo interrumpe la voz de su mejor amigo y sempai.

_  
— Oi, Echizen date prisa o Ann terminara por matarte._ —Dice con un tono serio pero a la vez burlón.

_  
— Ya voy, no molestes._ —Responde el ambarino arto de recivir ordenes mientras se coloca un polo azul eléctrico que hacia juego con un pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, termino dejándose el cabello totalmente desordenado. — "No tengo tiempo para esas cosas" —Se coloca la clásica gorra blanca mientras abre la puerta, baja las escaleras y ve a su sempai a la distancia con Ann abrazada por la cintura riendo por las tonterías que momo le decía.

Ryoma no podía negar que sentía cierta envidia hacia sus sempais pues estos se veían totalmente felices.

— Quisieras estar así con Ryusaki ¿no es verdad? —Pregunta Fuji mostrando sus preciosos ojos Azules y llevando entre sus manos algunos globos de distintos colores.

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero tal cosa? —Por dentro estaba que gritaba que si, si queria estar así con la chica de orbes carmesi pero obviamente su orgullo jamas permitiria semejante gesto de afirmacion.

Decidido se va el ambarino abandonando al prodigio y se reúne con momo y Ann ya que queria terminar con aquel tormento lo mas pronto que pudiese.

— No quiero interrumpir ¿pero me podrías decir que necesitas? —Dice Ryoma clavando su mirada hacia la ventana que daba a la calle.

— ¡Oh!, si necesito que traigas exactamente lo que esta en la lista de inmediato. —Termina de hablar con una pequeña sonrisa.

– OK –sale de la casa para tomar el Bus que lo lleva al centro y decide leer lo que el listado contenía.

Pasó uno a uno los ítems mas al llegar al último abrió los ojos enormemente y en su rostro se formo una franja color carmín tenue, sin duda Ann sabia que el no tenia idea alguna de que regalarle a Sakuno por lo que en la lista escribió las cosas que a la ojirubi le gustan.

— Te debo una Tachibana- san.—Sonríe el ambarino. — Serás una mandona de primera pero esto lo compensa. —Despierta de su ensoñacion al percatarce que el bus pronto arrancaria si no se apresuraba a subir.

**00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00**

**EN CASA DE SAKUNO…**

— Etto… ¿qué hacemos con el neko de Echizen? parece estar inquieto. —Pregunta Ann a su querido novio.

— ¿Quien no estaría inquieto con Echizen de dueño? —Responde momo haciendo gestos graciosos que causa que todos riesen sin parar.

Continuará.

* * *

**Gracias por haber leido mi ff aunque aún falta mucho por recorrer pero espero contar con su apoyo. Hasta la proxima.**


	7. ¡El Regalo Perfecto!

**Bueno aqui les dejo el septimo capitulo de ¿COMO DEJAR DE AMARTE?**

**Disclaimer: PoT no me pertenece ni por mas que intente sobornar al gobierno japones para que arreglen los papeles a mi nombre nnU**

**CAPITULO 7.- EL REGALO PERFECTO.**

Todo estaba saliendo según lo planeado, la tarta lucía hermosa y exquisita en la cocina ya casi tenían la decoración completa conformada por globos en tonos rosados, azules, carmín y blancos, serpentinas, una enorme pancarta fabricada por Eiji que dice: ¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS SAKU-CHAN! Llena de caritas y una especie de tarta media rara llena de colores vivos y gorritos de fiesta.

Las bebidas corrieron a cuenta Syuuske, los bocadillos por Kawamura, el equipo de sonido por Momoshiro y Kaido pero esto solo dio paso a que discutieran por saber quien conectaría todo, lo referente a Katsuo y Horio era simplemente ser los esclavos de Tomoka que los tenía moviendo muebles junto a Oishi e Inui este último teniendo estrictamente prohibido que se acercase a las bebidas.

Parecía que todo estaba saliendo a pedir de boca, los invitados fueron llegando y dejando los obsequios en una de las mesas del salón de fiestas improvisado y ofreciéndose a ayudar con lo que faltase.

Ryoma llegó con todo lo que se le había ordenado y así completamente sumido en su mutismo y pensamientos dejó las cosas en manos de su sempai ignorando por completo lo que este le decía o más bien le reclamaba a gritos, gritos que se convertían en un chirrido insoportable para el ambarino y éste solo se interno a su habitación decidido a no salir de ésta por tiempo indefinido.

— ¿Qué le ocurre a Echizen? parece tenso. —El ojivioleta se dirige a sus compañeros con algunos de los objetos que el príncipe le entregó con rostro de preocupación mal disimulada.

— Ni idea. —Responden al unísono Katsuo, Horio y Oishi mirando hacia las escaleras con los ojos en forma de puntitos parpadeando varias veces, mientras Inui aprovecha la distracción de estos para tomar "datos" de las bebidas que se servirían ese día siendo sorprendido por Kawamura en modo burning y Fuji con sus ojos abiertos mostrando sus hermosos orbes azules.

— Esto… —Suspira pesadamente. — Será mas difícil de lo que imaginamos. —Momo refiriéndose al comportamiento del ambarino vuelve a suspirar con cansancio y va a donde Ann y Tomoka se encuentran y ayuda a colocar el resto de los adornos en la enorme y acogedora sala que ahora era el salón donde se llevaría a cabo la celebración.

Del otro lado de la sala Inui era atado por Kawamura para que se estuviese quieto y no vaciara algo extraño en las bebidas y Fuji solo bebía tranquilamente de los jugos raros que le confiscaron al chico del "Tenis data".

— No están nada mal. —Dice el prodigio mientras saborea lo que bebe.

— No se que da más miedo: si beber los jugos o ver a Fuji sempai beberlos tan placidamente. —Horio mira con horror a su sempai mientras todos tienen una gotita en la cabeza.

— ES RARO. —Todos dicen a coro con cara de asco.

Fuji se limita a sonreírles.

00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00-00

En otra parte en un edificio ubicado en el centro de la ciudad se encuentra la dueña de los preciosos ojos carmín concentrada en el papeleo y organizando la agenda de su jefa en una enorme oficina llena de cubículos vacíos, siendo observada por alguien, más la castaña no se percata de esa presencia.

— Señorita Sakuno ya puede retirarse si así lo desea.— Una mujer elegante y muy hermosa de cabello corto color azul marino, ojos miel y tez clara de aproximadamente 40 años se acerca a la castaña y le toca el hombro pues percibió que la chica estaba sumergida en el trabajo completamente.

— ¿Eh? —Desconcertada gira su rostro y al ver quien la llamaba se dispone a terminar lo que estaba haciendo. — Señora Kanon-sama disculpe en un momento tendré todo listo. —Dijo sin haber escuchado lo que su jefa le había dicho con anterioridad.

— Tan concentrada como siempre, pero sabes, es sábado y eres joven deberías irte a divertir, además recuerda que ya adelantaste bastante esta semana, lo mejor será que descanses un poco. —Habló la jefa de Sakuno posicionando su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica y le sonríe de manera maternal.

— No se preocupe Kanon- sama no tengo prisa. —Responde con otra sonrisa para agradecer el gesto de su superior y se pone de pie para colocar algunos papeles en uno de los archiveros que se encontraban al lado de su escritorio.

— Seguro que a tu novio le ha de molestar que le dediques tan poco tiempo. —La mujer le guiña el ojo izquierdo dejando completamente roja a Sakuno por el comentario, aunque su jefa siempre ha sido así con ella.

— Pero qué cosas dice señora. —Ríe y se sonroja. — Aunque, esta bien iré a descansar. —Suspira.— Después de todo ya he terminado con la agenda de la semana que viene. —Le entrega una carpeta repleta de hojas perfectamente ordenadas. — Con su permiso. —Se inclina como señal de despedida toma sus cosas y va en dirección al elevador.

— Por cierto Sakuno-Chan feliz cumpleaños. —Felicita la dama revisando con cuidado los papeles que tenia en sus manos.

— Gracias, buenas tardes. —Se despide finalmente la ojirubi entrando al elevador donde al cerrarse las puertas ella cambia esa sonrisa por una faz de tristeza pues sentía que algo le oprimía el pecho y la cicatriz de su corazón al sentirse rechazada y abandonada por el ambarino le ardía cada vez más, provocando que pusiese sus manos aferradas a su pecho.

—"Esto no debería sentirlo ya, ¿o si?" —Suspirando nuevamente. — No es momento para pensar en cosas sin sentido. —Dice esto levantando la mirada para ver en que piso va, quitando las manos de su pecho.

Las puertas del ascensor se abren dando al fin con la primera planta, caminó atravesando la recepción rápidamente y se despidió del portero que le abrió la puerta como cada día. Fuera del edificio ve a un joven y de facciones serias pero no logra reconocerlo muy bien pues salió con algo de prisa.

— Tan puntual como siempre. —Tezuka, que se encontraba recargado en uno de los muros del edificio tuvo que darle alcance a la castaña y la halagó al estar a una distancia prudente para llamar a la joven que se encontraba frente a él.

— ¡Ah! Tezuka-san me ha asustado, pero ¿Qué hace aquí? —Pregunta intrigada la castaña a pesar que a menudo le veía por esa zona.

— Pues veras, he venido a recogerte y a pedirte un favor. —Se acerca un poco, más no demasiado.

— En que le puedo ayudar —Dice con absoluta tranquilidad pero recordando que el dueño de la Tezuka zone solo iba a recoger a la joven Izumi por lo regular y el trabajo de esa chica queda a sólo dos cuadras del de la ojirubi.

— ¿Podrías ayudarme a escoger un regalo? es que la próxima semana Izumi cumple años y ya que tú la conoces mejor…—Dice el capitán con un leve sonrojo casi imperceptible.

— ¡Claro!, Pero ¿no cree que sea mejor que lo escoja sólo?… bueno no quiero decir que no le quiero ayudar e…es sólo que lo que le regale le encantará…y…solo…solo. —Habla de manera rápida y agitando sus brazos de arriba a abajo mas luego se tranquiliza y habla nuevamente aunque con un poco de pena por su respuesta anterior.

— Gomen creo que no me di a entender. —Suspiro la chica de manera pesada.

— No debes preocuparte Ryusaki te entendí perfectamente solo hazme otro favor. —Sonríe luego de acomodarse los lentes, después mira a Sakuno quien estaba a la expectativa.

— ¿Cuál? —Observa atenta al joven frente a ella.

— ¿Podrías dejar un poco el formalismo? —Pide el ex-capitán formando una sonrisa más amena y cálida.

— Si, lo lamento es la costumbre. —La castaña sonríe tranquilamente y ambos comienzan a reír de manera baja por la forma de hablar de ellos mismos, a ratos muy formal y a ratos despreocupada.

— Bien ¿nos vamos? —Abre la puerta de su auto y le cede el paso a Sakuno.

— Hai. —Sube al auto pero antes pregunta. — ¿También vamos a recoger a Izumi- san? —Lo mira de reojo mientras este sube al auto.

— Por supuesto, si no voy por ella es capaz de matarme la próxima vez que nos veamos. —Ambos ríen por el comentario. — Pero recuerda que lo que te pedí debe ser un secreto. —nciende el auto y se encaminan a la siguiente escala donde una joven espera algo impaciente.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En la casa todo estaba listo ya habían llegado todos y solo esperaban la llegada de Sakuno todos excepto uno que aun estaba encerrado en su habitación recostado en la cama con los brazos bajo su nuca mirando al techo y de vez en cuando a la ventana recordando lo que su amigo le dijo.

-------------------------------------Flash back-------------------------------------------

Ryoma tenía todo lo que le habían pedido, bueno en realidad solo faltaba una cosa.

— ¿Por que mejor no dejo esto por la paz?, ¡Jamás encontraré algo lo suficientemente bueno! —Se dijo a si mismo mirando cuanta tienda se encontraba.

– Aún cuando Tachibana me puso algunas cosas la mayoría o ya estaba agotada o era vendido en cuanto entro a la tienda, ¿qué acaso todos están en mi contra? —Bufó sin darse cuenta el chico de ojos felinos de que había pensado en voz alta siguió caminando sin percatarse de que alguien le había escuchado.

— Pues entonces deberías regalar algo que te nazca no crees Ryoma-Kun. —Se oye una voz un poco familiar para él.

— ¿Ah? —Se gira para ver quien había sido el que le habló con tanta familiaridad.

— Cuanto tiempo sin verte. —Se dirige al moreno el cual solo lo mira con extrañeza y con el ceño algo fruncido.

Ese era Kachiro uno de los amigos del ambarino de la secundaria el cual lucia una gabardina café obscuro y un estilo diferente en su cabello ya no era en corte de hongo y esto lo hacia ver algo atractivo, era igual de alto que Ryoma solo que con semblante mas calido, llevaba entre sus manos un paquete decorado con un papel azul metálico con un listón rosado.

— ¿Quien eres? —Aún cuando medio recordaba la voz de ese tipo, no sabia quien era exactamente.

— Tal parece que no me reconoces soy Kato Kachiro tu amigo de la secundaria. —Dice con una expresión calma y llena de paciencia.

Muchas chicas sólo se dedicaban a mirar a semejantes bombones que se encontraban charlando en medio de la banqueta con multitudes de personas rodeándoles por la hora que era, pero los jóvenes se hayan muy concentrados en la charla o al menos uno de ellos se encontraba concentrado en la charla y no precisamente el príncipe.

— Hmm… no, definitivamente no te recuerdo. —Se gira dándole totalmente la espalda al chico.

Kato se va de espaldas ante la respuesta de su supuesto amigo.

— Mira que eres igual que siempre. —Se recupera con una gota bajando por su cabeza y riendo un poco.

— Si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer. —Dice el ambarino dejando atrás al otro chico.

— ¿Ah, pero qué no vas a casa de Sakuno?, hoy es su cumpleaños ¿lo recuerdas no? —Lo mira con gesto dudoso ya que si el chico no pudo recordar a su propio amigo menos una fecha, sin embargo, sabiendo que vive con ella y viendo lo que cargaba en la bolsa era más que obvio que si lo recordó o al menos lo sabe.

— Si lo recuerdo o no, es mi problema. —Responde con indiferencia rompiendo los pensamientos de Kato pero no pudo evitar cierta molestia al escuchar el nombre de la ojirubí con tanta familiaridad.

— Si, no cabe duda eres el mismo de siempre… siendo que por tu… —Se detuvo de hablar pues sentía que si seguía era capaz de agarrar a golpes a Ryoma. Pues en su voz se escuchaba una mezcla de furia y tristeza y sus manos estaban crispadas.

— Bien, me voy. —Se despide y le deja atrás ignorando el tono y fuerza de la voz del joven.

— Oye sabes que le agradaría más que a nada en este mundo a Sakuno. —Cambio un poco su tono de voz llamando la atención del ambarino y provocando que se detuviera.

— ¿Ah? —Voltea un poco su rostro en dirección a Kachiro.

— Es muy simple veras…—Se acerca al oído de Ryoma y le dice unas cosas que hacen que este se sonroje un poco.

— Y eso es todo así de simple. —Termina de decir a su antiguo amigo.

— Nos veremos en la casa de Sakuno ¡bye!—Y se aleja poco a poco perdiéndose entre el bullicio de la ciudad dejando a Ryoma con los ojos totalmente abiertos.

--------------------------Fin del flash back.-----------------------------------------------

— ¡¿Pero cómo se le ocurre?! —Se dice a sí mismo aún algo apenado levantándose bruscamente de la cama quedando simplemente sentado, pero sin molestar a su acompañante en la cama Karupin.

— ¡Oye Echizen!, ¿no piensas bajar? —Se oye la voz de momo del otro lado de la puerta.

— _"Genial más molestias" —Pensó. — _¡Eso a ti no te incumbe! —Responde con su típica frialdad dejándose caer sobre su cama ahuyentado esta vez a Karupin por el movimiento brusco de ésta.

— Sabes, Sakuno pronto llegara y si no te apresuras no podrás hacer el acto sorpresa para ella. —Sonríe de manera picara mientras se recarga en la puerta y se soba las sienes.

— Me da igual, lo pueden hacer sin mi. —Esta fue la última respuesta que recibiría momo del ambarino.

— Esta bien pero después no digas que no te avisamos. —Se retira momo algo molesto más recuerda algo de manera rápida.

— ¡Ah! es verdad si no bajas haremos que Osakada te saque a gritos de tu habitación. —Momo ríe con sorna y solo se dedica a imaginar la cara del ambarino mientras baja por las escaleras y se topa con la mirada molesta de Ann.

— ¿Y ahora que hice? —Pregunta haciendo puchero y encogiéndose de hombros para reducir el regaño de Tachibana mas no le funcionó.

Ryoma sintió un escalofrío recorrer su espalda con el sólo hecho de mencionar la palabra Osakada, por lo que salio de la casa a través de la ventana y bajó con ayuda de una madera que llevaba una guía de enredadera a su ventana, misma madera que colindaba con la habitación de la ojirubi.

Ya abajo salió por la puerta trasera del patio en dirección a la calle y sintió como un viento frío lo envolvía en una atmosfera de tristeza y nostalgia pues recordó cómo en todos esos años fuera de Japón como rogaba a kami que nadie le fuera a quitar su más grande tesoro que dejó abandonado por su estupido orgullo y altanería, jamás había querido confesar lo que sentía por esa jovencita tan boba y distraída, la falta que le hacía cada que tenia un partido o el simple hecho de comer simples alimentos sin ese sabor tan especial como el de la castaña.

— No tengo duda alguna estoy totalmente enamorado de esa niña. —Dijo en un susurro que fue llevado por aquel viento que desordenaba sus cabellos dándole una apariencia solitaria y demasiado atractiva que arrancaba el suspiro de algunas jóvenes que pasaban por allí, pero de inmediato se iban cuando lanzaba su mirada glacial sobre ellas, si ese es nuestro Ryoma Echizen, mientras se volvía a hundir en sus pensamientos poco a poco hasta que su concentración fue interrumpida nuevamente por un grito de alguien ya bien conocido nada más y nada menos que aquel pelirrojo de las nacionales…

— ¡Koshimae!, Cuánto tiempo sin verte, no sabes como he querido retarte a un partido, qué te parece no te puedes negar jeje jeje. —Nuestro querido Kintaro Tooyama hizo su aparición con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que le caracteriza, sólo que ahora viste algo mas casual un pantalón de mezclilla deslavado, una camisa blanca de resaque y una chaqueta de cuero, su voz es un poco más gruesa aunque continúa con su característico cabello rojo desordenado y tiene la misma estatura que Ryoma.

— "¿Éste tipo no se harta?, pensándolo bien, es como si yo abandonase el tenis, eso quiere decir nunca." —Razona rápidamente y le contesta. — Hmp, no tengo tiempo, sayo. —Se retira dejando a Kintaro con la cara de ¿what? y eso que él n¡domina bien el ingles XD.

— ¿Koshimae estás enfermo? —Pregunta aún con esa expresión de extrañeza e intenta tocar la frente de su adversario en las canchas, mas al ver la mirada que le manda decide detenerse y le sonríe nervioso.

— No, no lo estoy y si me disculpas debo ir por unas cosas. —Sigue caminando sin ver a Kintaro y dando pasos largos para alejarse lo mas rápido posible de allí, pues no estaba dispuesto a dar ninguna explicación a absolutamente a nadie.

— Oi, ¿no piensas ir a la fiesta de Saku-Chan? es hoy, ¿no lo sabías?, oi espera Koshimae, ¡Koshimae! —Dejo de gritar al ver que no recibiría respuesta. —Debe de estar muy grave mira que ni molestarse por que le llame Koshimae… mmm... seguro y no ha comido y por eso anda de pocas pulgas ¿o de muchas? —En definitiva Kintaro estaba totalmente confundido en medio de la calle con sus manos colocadas detrás de su cabeza.

Ryoma aun seguía sin rumbo fijo, solo quería olvidar su absurdo comportamiento de este día tan ajetreado mas se detuvo al ver una gargantilla con las formas de luna y sol y por alguna extraña razón entró a la tienda para verla de cerca, estaba tan concentrado observando la pieza que no escuchó a la señorita que atendía el lugar.

— ¿Joven le puedo ayudar en algo? —Le toca el hombro al ambarino para que se de cuenta de su presencia.

— ¿Ah?, o si ¿puede decirme cuanto cuesta esta gargantilla? —Pregunta sin despegar su vista de tan exquisito objeto.

— Ah ¿este? —Señalando la pieza. — Pues verá esta conformado por una cadena de oro, y las figuras están incrustadas de plata, ámbar y rubíes por lo que su costo es de 235,568 yenes (me saque el precio de la manga la verdad no tengo ni idea de cuanto valdría mas o menos XD) es una pieza única de seguro a su novia le encantará. —Terminó de decir todo con una enorme sonrisa la empleada.

— Mmm... Tal vez si le guste. —Pensó en voz alta.— "Maldición esto ya se esta volviendo cotidiano." —Se reprende mentalmente sin alterar su cara seria y fría.

La empleada deseaba que él dijera que no era para su novia es más, que ni tenia ya que este chico sin duda era todo un bombón a la vista femenina.

— ¿Entonces desea llevárselo? —Pregunta la chica decepcionada.

— Si. —Responde cortante como siempre y dirigiéndose al mostrador cerca de la caja de cobro.

— ¿Su forma de pago será en efectivo o con tarjeta? —Pregunta con la gargantilla en sus manos y preparándola para guardarla en una pequeña caja.

Una sonrisa maquiavélica se formo en el rostro del moreno.

— Cárguelo a la tarjeta. —Dice el peliverde. — "Es tiempo de que pague unos cuantos errores ese viejo pervertido". —Hace entrega de una tarjeta dorada que al parecer era del viejo Nanjiro. — Y la pone en la mejor caja que tenga. —Remata el chico de la mirada profunda.

— Como usted lo desee. —Se retira la chica con la gargantilla en las manos en dirección a la trastienda para completar la orden del ambarino.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En Londres Inglaterra en un cuarto de hotel no muy lujoso pero si muy cómodo se encuentra la familia Echizen o la mayoría de esta, disfrutando un poco de esa ciudad y arreglando el papeleo para la universidad de Ryoga que esta proximo a graduarse.

— ¡Auch! me duele el codo. —Chilla el viejo Nanjiro desde la sala.

— No exageres cariño, ni que estuvieras pagando algo sumamente costoso. —Reclama Rinko desde la recámara.

— Hmp claro a ti no te duele el perder el poco dinero que este pobre hombre a conseguido a costa de sacrificios. —El samurai se tumba en el suelo en posición de víctima con una luz que lo enfoca como la que sale para los ángeles o las escenas trágicas.

— Echizen ¬¬# —Mirada asesina. — ¡¿Quieres que queme algo que de verdad te va a doler?! —Amenazó Rinko con un par de revistas que acababa de hallar bajo el colchón de la habitación.

— ¡¡¡¡Nooooooooooooooooooooo!!!! —Con cara de espanto se lanza para alcanzar sus "tesoros" pero tarde, demasiado tarde ya que estas ardían como si fuesen la mejor leña del mundo en la chimenea y Rinko disfrutando del calor que esta expedía bebiendo una taza de su té favorito cómodamente sentada en una mecedora viendo a su marido hincado frente a la chimenea con la cabeza gacha y llorando mientras Ryoga que acaba de llegar solo observa la escena con una sonrisa burlona.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

— Aquí tiene, vuelva pronto y que pase buena tarde. —Despide la joven vendedora al chico de mirada fría y penetrante, con una sonrisa forzada.

— Gracias. — dice con indiferencia ignorando a la vendedora y sus miraditas, sale de la tienda a paso calmo pero seguro digno de un Echizen.

— "Y ahora planear el segundo paso." —Piensa mientras observa la bolsa donde trae el objeto y sonríe hacia sus adentros.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A unas calles de la casa donde se llevaría a cabo un festejo hay un lujoso jaguar negro con una velocidad media llevando a bordo a un par de lindas jóvenes y un chico de facciones serias que usaba unos lentes negros, un saco marrón, camisa blanca y pantalón negro, una de las chicas abordo es la ojirubi que platica amenamente con una joven de cabello negro y lacio hasta la cintura, piel blanca, ojos verdes agua, sonrisa angelical y por qué no decirlo un cuerpo normal, si normal, la ahora novia de Tezuka era una mujer no muy despampanante, pero tampoco algo despreciable, hablaban alegremente mientras Tezuka sólo se sonrojaba cada vez más cuando escuchaba las embarazosas historias de su novia y él antes de que salieran.

— Te lo digo enserio, Tezuka se puede hacer el duro con cualquiera pero yo ya no me como ese cuento jejeje. —Comentó alegre la ojiverde que porta por vestimenta un saco tinto con detalles en negro que hace juego con la falda y una blusa blanca.

— Si me lo supongo jejeje, bueno ya vamos a llegar ¿quieren quedarse a cenar? —Pregunta la castaña con la esperanza de que le dijeran si, pues no quería quedarse a solas con el ambarino. Ella viste un saco salmón, una blusa sin mangas corte en V color blanco y una falda del mismo tono del saco.

— Claro que te acompañaremos a cenar. —Responde de manera rápida el joven de lentes haciéndole señas a Izumi por el espejo retrovisor y dando la señal de que llegaron a su destino.

Tezuka estacionó su auto y bajo apresuradamente para abrir las puertas para que bajaran sus bellas acompañantes.

— Tan caballeroso y lindo como siempre Kuni-Kun. —Dijo en son de burla la ojiverde sonriendo al final de su frase pues sabe que a Tezuka Kunimitsu es vulnerable cuando le llama así.

— ¿Cuantas veces te he pedido que no me llames así frente a otras personas? —Dice con fingida molestia y abraza a la chica por la cintura caminando a la entrada de la casa de Sakuno.

— Bien permítanme abrir jejeje. —Dice Sakuno apresurándose a sacar las llaves y abrir la puerta. — "Solo espero y que Ryoma no este molesto sino esto va a ser muy incomodo." —Entra y se encuentra todo completamente obscuro. — "Seguro y salio a practicar a las pistas de Tenis callejero." —Piensa de manera inmediata. —Disculpen chicos pero tengo que…

— ¡SORPRESA! —Se escucha en toda la sala dejando a Sakuno paralizada por la impresión más al encender las luces ve que son todos sus amigos y compañeros de SEIGAKU y de otros institutos.

Cri, cri, cri, cri******GRILLOS*******

— ¿Sakuno? —Preguntan al unísono, preocupados al no recibir reacción alguna se acercan a ella un poco.

— ¡Mina arigato, lo recordaron! —Dice una muy emocionada Sakuno que acababa de salir del trance con unas lagrimas de felicidad en su rostro al ver incluso a su jefa allí.

— ¡Claro quién sería tan tonto como para olvidarlo Saku-Chan! —Grita Tomoka que ya se encontraba abrazando a su mejor amiga.

— Por supuesto, todos lo recordamos excepto cierto idiota que no quiere salir de su habitación. ¬¬# —Dice un momo molesto señalando con la vista las escaleras con el ceño fruncido.

— Tal parece que no vendrá. uuU —Dice Ann tomando el brazo de momo.

— ¿Quién dices que no lo recordó? Y además ¿a quién llamas idiota?, idiota. ¬¬# —Se hace presente la figura del peliverde en el marco de la puerta de la sala mandando miradas fulminantes al chico de cabellos de punta sin percatarse de cierta amenaza para sus oídos.

— ¡Príncipe Ryoma pensé que no bajaría nunca! —Tomoka suelta a Sakuno para ahora asfixiar al ambarino y de paso dejarlo sordo, la castaña parpadea varias veces al ver a su amiga abalanzarse sobre Ryoma.

— ¡Tomoka, compórtate un poco ni por que estoy aquí! —Refunfuña un chico uniceja al ver las acciones de su escandalosa novia.

— ¡Pero a ti te veo todo el tiempo y a Ryoma-sama no! —Reclamó gritando, provocando que Ryoma se alejara de su vista en cuanto vio oportunidad y tomo asiento en uno de los sofás para no moverse de allí, sin embargo, todos sus compañeros y sempais del club de tenis ya lo habían rodeado, para bombardearlo de preguntas.

Todos reían como en los viejos tiempos si bien había caras nuevas también hacían falta algunas, pero como siempre el único con cara de aléjense de mi es y será nuestro querido príncipe.

— Oye Echizen ¿y se puede saber qué le compraste a Ryusaki? —Dice Fuji con su típico semblante, cosa que ya comenzaba a exasperar al ambarino un poco.

— No tengo por qué responder. –Dijo sin más y se retiró a la cocina donde se topó a una joven de cabellos castaños que sacaba algunos vasos para sus compañeros y amigos de manera apresurada.

— ¿Ryusaki podemos hablar? —Pidió el ambarino mirando la espalda de la castaña.

— Si, pero que sea en otra ocasión ahora estoy muy ocupada. —Sonríe. — Nos vemos. —Camina hacia donde Izumi la esperaba con algunos refrescos dejando a Ryoma con las palabras en la boca.

— Veo que no lo estas haciendo nada bien. —Se escucha la voz de Kachiro detrás del ambarino.

— ¿Pero que?… ¿a que hora llegaste? —Ryoma lo mira sorprendido por la actitud de su amigo, mientras Kachiro solo se desordena un poco los cabellos.

— Veráz. —Se aclara la garganta. —Como sabemos que no podrás hacerlo bien, les he pedido a todos que a las 12 manden a Sakuno al patio donde TÚ te encargaras del resto ¿OK? —comenta con un deje de cansancio y le da la espalda al moreno.

— ¿Pero de qué hablas? —Pregunta el ambarino más es ignorado pues Kachiro ya estaba de nuevo con todos bailando y comiendo como nunca.

Y así pasaron las horas todo el mundo se divertía en grande, la música a todo lo que daba y las risas no pararon en ningún momento, al único que se le encontraba serio era Ryoma por que incluso Kaido se divertía de lo lindo con las competencias entre Momo y él. Inui recababa datos del modo de diversión de todos, Oishi dejo sus preocupaciones de lado y comenzó a animar a sus compañeros mientras los demás seguían bailando hasta que el cuerpo aguantara.

— ¿Ya estas listo? —Dice Kachiro tomándolo por los hombros.

— ¿Listo para qué? —Dice más es empujado al jardín sin darle oportunidad de replicar.

— ¡Suerte!, por que la vas a necesitar. —Cierra la puerta de cristal dejando a Ryoma completamente perplejo.

— ¿Y ahora que? —Fastidiado comienza a caminar más se detiene en seco al ver como Ann empuja a Sakuno "sin querer" cerrando la puerta detrás de ella.

— ¡Itai!, creo que Ann se ha emocionado de más jejeje. —Pensó en voz alta creyendo que no había nadie mas afuera mientras se soba sin levantarse pues cayó de posaderas.

— ¿Que crees que la gente piense cada que te ve hablando sola? —Hace acto de presencia el dueño de los ojos gatunos y mirada penetrante que contempló la escena.

— Ryo… Echizen-Kun ¿pero qué haces aquí? —Pregunta aun en el suelo sonrojándose un poco y desviando la mirada a otra parte.

— Pues me temo que lo mismo que tú. —El peliverde se inclina y le extiende la mano para que se levante.

— También te dejaron afuera jejeje. —Dice esto tratando de evitar la mirada del ambarino y aceptando la mano para levantarse.

— Sí al parecer sí… Ryusaki ¿puedo pedirte un favor? —El ambarino toma el rostro de la ojicarmín obligándola a mirarlo cara a cara.

— Sí, ¿Por qué no? — Tratando de no ponerse nerviosa ante la acción del chico.

— ¿Me dejarías llamarte por tu nombre ¬///¬? —Tratando de que sonara lo menos apenado que pudiese.

— ¡Eh! — Una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro se hace presente.

— Creo que no escuche bien ¿me lo puedes repetir? O////O —Comienza a hablar con emoción contenida, claro que escuchó, solo no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

Suspiro.— ¿Que si puedo llamarte por tu nombre? —Vuelve a decir pero con mas calma.

— Claro —Responde ya un poco más tranquila pero el sonrojo no la había abandonado aún.

— Esta bien pero… hay otro favor. —Vuelve a juntar valor para la próxima petición y saca las manos de los bolsillo de su pantalón para posar una sobre su cabeza revolviendo sus cabellos verdosos.

— ¿Y cual es? —La ojicarmín se limita a observar las acciones del ambarino, pero por dentro esta que estalla de la alegría que se puede mostrar por un leve temblar de sus delgadas manos.

— Sakuno quiero que me llames como siempre lo haz hecho, por favor. —El ambarino clavó su mirada en los bellos ojos rubíes que destellaban cual gema a la luz de un claro de luna.

Sakuno se encontraba totalmente en shock, era posible que Ryoma le pidiera que le volviese a llamar como siempre, es acaso que le dolía cada que ella lo llamaba por su apellido, no eso no podía ser mejor dejarse de tonterías y fantasías bobas.

— Tomare tu silencio como un sí. —El peliverde busca en su polo algo de manera torpe hasta que logra dar con el objeto. —Sabes, te he comprado esto, espero te agrade. —Saca una cajita de forro de terciopelo negro con un listón plata. Se lo entrega a la castaña.

— ¿Pero qué… qué es? —Tartamudea un poco al hablar pues aun estaba en transe y medio y toma la caja con movimientos robotizados.

— Si no lo abres no sabrás lo que es. —Desvía su mirada a la luna para que Sakuno no viese su ya muy notorio sonrojo que a decir verdad esa pose solo logro distraer un poco a la castaña del objetivo anterior, mas al abrir la caja Sakuno quedó estupefacta no solo por la gargantilla sino que en la tapa de la caja se encontraba escrita la declaración del ambarino hacia ella.

— Y bien ¿te gusto? —Regresó su vista a donde la ojirubi hallándola de con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. — Lo lamento no fue mi intención hacerte sentir mal es solo que…—

Más fue interrumpido por la voz de la chica.

— Este… este es… el mejor regalo que me pueden dar en la vida. —Dice aun con emoción contenida mas esta fue expresada con un beso en los labios de Ryoma quien se hallaba con los ojos increíblemente abiertos mas poco a poco los cerró para hacer mas profundo aquel beso.

— "Sin duda ese es el regalo perfecto." —Piensa un chico que se haya desde una ventana de la casa y se retira sigilosamente a donde los demás se encuentran con una media sonrisa ya que lo que vio no era algo que sus ojos y corazón pudiesen resistir.

**CONTINUARÁ.**

**

* * *

**

**Hola a todos, espero y les haya agradado este capitulo, por que a mi en lo personal me gusto mucho, si bien me he atrasado en las actualizaciones de esta semana, no se preocupen que ya estoy trabajando en ello para que no vuelva a ocurrir.**

**Bueno por hoy es todo y nos leemos en el proximo capitulo.**

**no se lo pierdan.**

**"Malos Entendidos."**


	8. Malos Entendidos

**_Hola a tods, aqui mi conti, que la disfruten!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: PoT no me pertenece a menos que suceda un fenomeno paranormal en el que pueda cambiar de cuerpo con Konomi-Sensei XD!_**

**_CAPITULO 8.- MALOS ENTENDIDOS._**

Todo parecía sacado de cuento de hadas, ese era el beso que guardó siempre, sólo para él y nadie más, pero como todo, ese beso tenía que terminar debido a que sus pulmones no podían estar un segundo más sin aire o tal vez si, pero eso significaría morir de asfixia y peor aún quedarse sin probar otro beso, y esa no era una de las opciones que Ryoma tenía en mente.

— Esto debe quedar grabado para la posteridad. —Habló Inui detrás de uno de los arbustos del jardín sacando una videocámara de quién sabe donde, grabando a detalle el acontecimiento con un brillo extraño en las gafas.

— Tienes razón, nya, yo quiero una copia y no olvidemos la de Syuuske también. —Murmuró un chibi Eiji con binoculares y uniforme militar para no perderse el espectáculo de telenovela.

— ¡Eiji! —Gritó Oishi con molestia al ver y escuchar a su compañero de dobles.

— ¡Shh! —Intentaron silenciar a Oishi demasiado tarde pues nuestra parejita ya los había escuchado.

— Ejem… ¿les podemos ayudar en algo sempai? —Aparece un Ryoma con mirada asesina para todos sus compañeros que se hallaban detrás del arbusto.

— Ryoma-kun… tranquilo. —Dijo Sakuno en un intento de calmar la furia de Ryoma que estaba a punto de ser despotricada en contra de los titulares del SEIGAKU que se hallaban allí.

— ¡Echizen!… etto… veras… nosotros solo… —Oishi se percata que sus compañeros lo abandonaron en medio de la colera de Ryoma.

— Sempai, mada mada dane. —El ambarino toma la mano de Sakuno y la lleva adentro donde la fiesta aún seguía a tope.

Todos bailaban, gritaban, cantaban, bebían, en fin se divertían de lo lindo todos excepto uno, sí, el príncipe del tenis no estaba dispuesto a formar parte de esas boberías, pero se deleitaba viendo a la dulce chica de ojos carmín tan feliz.

— "No cabe duda se ve mas linda con esa sonrisa." —El ambarino se hallaba mirándola atenta y cuidadosamente hasta que su concentración fue interrumpida por cierto compañero que se acerco a hablar.

— Ejem. —Se aclara la garganta un poco. — No tienes algo que decirme. —Kachiro toca el hombro de su compañero y amigo sonriente, mientras este le dedica una de sus miraditas asesinas por haberlo interrumpido.

— … —Silencio por parte del moreno quien redirigió su mirada a su amada.

— Ok, ya entendí. —Kato se retira a donde Horio era semi-masacrado por Tomoka quién lo tenía del cuello por haber soltado la cámara fotográfica en el ponche.

La fiesta continuó como se esperaba hasta casi el amanecer, la gran mayoría de los invitados ya se había retirado luego de que Ryoma diera a conocer que Sakuno Ryusaki era su novia y todos fueron a felicitar a la feliz nueva pareja.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya era domingo, Sakuno yacía en su cama muy cómodamente y Ryoma… pues Ryoma no tanto pues entre pensamiento y pensamiento no logró pegar el ojo en toda la noche, y cuando lo consiguió se quedó dormido en uno de los sofás y esto no fue muy cómodo para el príncipe que amaneció bastante molesto, mas al ver a la castaña bajar y dirigirse a la sala la alegría invadió su cuerpo desde la punta de los pies hasta las puntas del cabello.

— Buenos días Ryoma-kun. —La castaña lo mira sonriente desde el umbral de la puerta con su pelo semi-suelto ya que aun es sostenido por una trensa a punto de deshacerce y su pijama rosa de dos piezas que consiste en una blusa de tirantes delgada color rosa palo y encajes de un tono mas oscuro de rosa y un short del mismo tono que la blusa y claro su bata blanca que no se encuentra muy bien cerrada que digamos, cosa que el ambarino notó de inmediato provocando la coloración de sus mejillas por ciertos pensamientos que se supone él no debería tener.

— Buenos días, Sakuno. —Se levanta y va en dirección a la castaña le toma un mechón de cabello y lo besa cosa que a Sakuno sorprende, pues cree que aún debe estar soñando mas despertó de sus pensamientos al sentir y escuchar al ambarino cerca muy cerca de su rostro.

— ¿Cuantas veces debo pedirte que ya no pongas el -kun al final? —Dice esto en un susurro que logra erizar lo bellos del cuerpo de la ojirubí y para terminar de aturdirla más, el dueño del saque twist deposita un pequeño beso en los labios de ésta, que se sonroja un poco.

— Etto… prepararé el desayuno, ¿te apetece algo Ryoma-k… —El moreno la mira de modo que Sakuno se da cuenta de su minúsculo error.

— Entonces… ¿te apetece algo Ryoma? —Corrige mientras juega con sus manos.

— mmm… veamos. —Ryoma rodea con sus brazos la cintura de la castaña. — Una dulce y deliciosa Sakuno por favor. —Culmina con sonrisa pícara, provocando que Sakuno se encendiera en rojo jitomate y sin oportunidad de zafarse del agarre del ambarino.

— Ryoma hablo en serio. —Ríe nerviosa y se suelta del agarre que si bien era fuerte no era tosco y se aparta un par de pasos y le mira de frente aún sonrosada.

— Pero si es tu culpa que yo quiera eso. —La mira y apunta hacia sus ropas.

Sakuno se mira y observa su error, que más bien para Echizen fue un excelente aliciente para levantarse y la castaña se apresura a cerrar su bata.

— ¡Ryoma! —Riñe Sakuno al ambarino, quien sólo coloca sus manos detrás de su nuca.

— Sólo dije la verdad. —Ryoma se reprende mentalmente por haber sido tan… digamos… Echizen, mientras Sakuno se dirigía a la cocina con el rostro coloreado, pero no sabemos si de pena o de furia.

— "Maldita herencia genética." —Piensa el chico de orbes ámbar al ver el caminado de la castaña.

— ¿Dijiste algo?, es que no te escuche bien. —Pregunta la chica de larga trenza semidesecha desde el umbral de la cocina.

— Nada, no dije nada. —Responde rápido y un poco nervioso aunque con el tipico timbre de voz frío.

— ¿Qué vamos a desayunar? — "Nota mental debó dejar de decir lo que pienso en voz alta." —Va con Sakuno hasta la cocina sin dejar de mirarla.

-----------------------------------------------0000---------------------------------------------------------

La hora del desayuno pasó volando y Sakuno salió de casa para comprar la despensa en compañía de un chico de mirada gatuna, que dedicaba de vez en cuando miradas fulminantes a aquellos que se atrevían a ver de manera poco decente a su ojicarmin, eso era algo que no toleraría pero como no la mirarían así si el conjunto de falda de mezclilla pliceada le quedaba bastante corta para su gusto y una blusa de tirantes azul ceñida al cuerpo y una torerita de la misma tela que la falda permitían fantasear despierto a cualquier hombre que la mirase con malas intenciones, por lo que el ambarino se quitó el polo que traía puesto y se lo colocó en la cintura.

— ¿Qué sucede Ryoma? —Pregunta extrañada la ojicarmín ante la acción de su príncipe y coge el polo con sus manos.

— Nada, sólo amárrate esto en la cintura por favor. —Suelta la prenda y se adelanta unos cuantos pasos y mirando de reojo a Ryusaki quien aún tiene el polo en las manos y le mira con cara de circunstancias.

Caminaron por toda la plaza comercial buscando las cosas necesarias para la casa, Ryoma como de costumbre con cara de soy superior a ustedes pero Sakuno… Sakuno había cambiado tanto física como psicológicamente, si fuese como cuando la conoció, ella probablemente caminaría con la mirada clavada en el piso como si hubiese algo interesante incrustado en el, eso era lo que Ryoma esperaba ver en la ojirubi más recibió una enorme sorpresa al tener a Sakuno frente a él colocando el polo en el pecho del ambarino.

— Sabes Ryoma, sé que te preocupas por mí y todo eso pero creo que esto no será necesario. —La castaña se da media vuelta dejando a Ryoma perdido en un tiempo-espacio irreconocible para su razón.

— "A que eso no me lo esperaba." —Se dice mentalmente mientras sale de su ensimismamiento para alcanzar a Sakuno quien caminaba como si tuviese puesto el turbo en las piernas.

Ya después de un rato de haber caminado entre miles de personas la pareja se dirigió un par de miradas y unos cuantos gestos, más Sakuno se detiene un momento para observar el precio de algunas verduras en un establecimiento y Ryoma se dedica a seguir caminando un par de pasos, sin embargo, se detiene al no sentir la presencia de su preciada y linda acompañante, mira hacia atrás y ve que esta siendo atendida por un anciano que le dice las baratas de ese día. Sakuno mira a Ryoma y le sonríe.

— No te preocupes, si quieres ir a la tienda ve. —Ryoma no se dio cuenta que había caminado a la entrada de una tienda de deportes justo antes de enterarce que Sakuno se había detenido.

— De cualquier modo estaré algo de tiempo aquí así que nos vemos dentro de media hora en las bancas ¿te parece? —La ojicarmin entra al local para seleccionar el resto de sus compras, no sin antes decir en voz baja…

— Te amo. —El ambarino se sonroja un poco y se da la vuelta.

— Ok, estaré aquí en media hora. —Se retira a paso quedo y baja un poco su gorra.

— Su novio es algo despistado, pero se ve que es buen chico. —Comenta el anciano a la joven quien no le había quitado la vista de encima al ambarino hasta que se perdió de su vista.

— Así es. —Afirma la chica que sonriente se adentra más al local sin darse cuenta que era observada por alguien a media distancia.

------------------------------------------------------------000------------------------------------------

A unos locales de donde se halla nuestro príncipe se encuentran un grupo de jóvenes muy atractivos buscando la nueva tienda deportiva de la familia de Kachiro.

— Mamushi te digo que no era por aquí. —Comenta mezquinamente un ojivioleta.

— Acaso crees que carezco del sentido de la orientación como tú BAKA! —Contraataca un chico de cabellos negros con la cabeza cubierta por una bandana verde.

— Jeje, y eso que vamos a diferentes universidades, ahora imaginen si estos volvieran a pasar otros 6 años juntos, acabarían matándose. —Comenta Kawamura que tenia un papel en la mano, busca el número de local donde estaba esa tienda, mientras se ríe de sus ex-compañeros del SEIGAKU.

— ¿Quién sabe, NYA?, a lo mejor por eso pelean por que se extrañan mucho, mucho, ¿verdad Oishi? —El pelirrojo de un salto se cuelga de su aún compañero de dobles pues quedaron en la misma universidad, claro que en carreras distintas.

— Si, tal vez tienes razón. —Afirma Oishi con seguridad más ésta se desvanece al sentir un par de miradas descuartizadoras en su espalda y voltea a donde el origen de las miradas.

— Bueno esto… verán yo sólo lo dije en el sentido de que… —Ambos chicos casi se le abalanzan encima más el ojiverde encontró excusa para distraerles.

— ¡Miren es Echizen! —Ambos voltean y efectivamente era Echizen frente a ellos que los miraba con rostro de "¿los conozco?"

Oishi sintió un gran alivio al ver que todos se dirigieron al ambarino y no hacia su tambaleante vida que si bien a veces corría peligro gracias a lo acelerado de su pareja de dobles cuando se le pasaban las copas o por cuidar aún de sus ex –compañeros de juego del SEIGAKU cumpliendo con el titulo asignado de mamá del Seishun Gakuen.

— Necesito unas vacaciones urgentes o terminare muerto antes de que acabar la universidad. — Suspira con pesadez y se incorpora a donde los demás se hallan.

— Valla pero si esto si es una sorpresa, Nya! —Kikumaru se recarga en el hombro del peliverde y le quita la gorra para calzársela y se hecha a correr alrededor del Kiosco que hay frente el local.

— ¿Oye enano que estas haciendo por aquí? —Pregunta Kaoru con su típica pose intimidatoria para casi todos excepto para Ryoma, Tezuka y Momo.

— Nada que les incumba, si me disculpan debo… —Comienza a caminar hacia donde se hallaba cierta castaña que ninguno de sus compañeros había divisado.

— Oye Echizen que te parece un partido ahora. —Tezuka sale de la tienda con una raqueta nueva y una cinta para el mango.

— ¡BUCHOU!, ¿a qué hora llegó? —Todos preguntan a coro provocando la mirada gélida del capitán que sólo se ablanda cuando esta con Izumi. Todos se hallaban nerviosos sin razón aparente a excepción de uno que al parecer estaba esperando esa invitación desde hace tiempo.

— Será un placer, voy a casa por mi raqueta. —Responde con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro y un brillo enorme en su mirada que representaba claramente su emoción.

— Nos vemos en las canchas a un costado de la estación. —El chico de gafas se encamina donde una joven de cabellos negros recogido en una cola baja y ropa deportiva lo espera con calma leyendo un libro de calculo.

— Cheese. —Responde con calma olvidando cierto detalle que poco después lamentaría.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

— ¿Qué le habrá ocurrido a Ryoma? tengo casi una hora esperándole y no llega, mou será mejor ir a casa seguro esta muy molesto. —Habla para sí, sin percatarse que alguien se acercaba a ella.

— Hola Sakuno-san, ¿qué haces aquí? —Un chico de cabellos negros y mirada tranquila pero misteriosa se acerca un poco a ella tomándola desprevenida con su saludo.

— ¡Kato- san! —Un poco asustada saluda y se sienta pesadamente con un montón de bolsas de mercado en una de las bancas cercas de una fuente que con el viento emana una brisa fresca que para esa tarde era maravilloso aliciente contra el calor, que a pesar de ser enero se presentó con fuerza.

— ¿Te ayudo? —Se inclina para tomar unas cuantas bolsas que estaban a un costado de la castaña.

— No es necesario… —Replico la ojirubí pues no quería molestar a su amigo.

— "Tal vez tiene cosas que hacer y como siempre, lo he de estar molestando con que me ayude con cualquier cosa." —Piensa mientras su rostro se torna con facciones de preocupación y vergüenza que Kato no pasa por alto.

— Claro que lo es, ¿acaso Echizen no te ha acompañado? —Pregunta aún cuando él sabe la respuesta, pero quería averiguar algo mas.

— Si, pero creo que se fastidio y volvió a casa, jeje. —Sin querer soltó un suspiro de cansancio y se disponía a levantarse cuando Kachiro le dice algo que hubiese preferido no escuchar en ese momento, provocando que volviese a su posición anterior.

— Curioso, yo lo vi salir de tu casa hace como una hora con la raqueta en compañía de Momoshiro sempai. —Kato miró a la castaña por el rabillo de sus ojos y se dio cuenta de que ella no se inmuto, más bien obtuvo un semblante frío y sus ojos comenzaron a tornarse nublados.

Esto era una señal de que si continuaba hablando era capaz de atravesarle la garganta con el rábano blanco que tenía en una de las bolsas que se encontraban en su regazo.

— ¡Oh valla! —Presionando el rábano con fuerza mas luego se relaja.

— Pues al menos no se fastidiara esperándome, jeje. —Responde la ojirubí dando un cambio drástico de temperamento de uno frío y tenebroso al cálido de siempre, o al menos eso parecía.

— Sabes eso no se hace y menos cuando te han pedido llegar a una hora a recogerte. —Volvió a comentar al ver que el supuesto peligro había pasado y esta vez el se puso de pie para mirarle de frente con una sonrisa tranquilizadora que no concordaba mucho con el tono de voz que utilizaba en ese instante.

— Tal vez tienes razón. —Suspiró y se puso de pie, mas de pronto apareció una pregunta lógica en su mente y salió por su boca sin querer.

— Pero… ¿Cómo sabes que me tenía que recoger? —Lo miró dudosa y dio un paso al frente de él para detenerse dándole la espalda a su ahora acompañante.

— Mmm… no lo se, tal vez le puedes llamar instinto. —Dijo esto sin dejar de sonreír y alcanzando a Sakuno situándose nuevamente a su costado.

— Ah…— A Sakuno no le convenció mucho lo que le dijo Kato, sin embargo, no discutió más.

— ¿Nos vamos? —Le retira unas bolsas más a Sakuno para emprender el camino a la casa de la chica.

— Está bien. —Comienzan a caminar uno al lado del otro de repente Kachiro tropieza, casi cae y algunas cosas salieron volando por los aires y el chico en un intento en vano trata de cogerlas, esto causó que Sakuno riese bajito más el chico también empezó a reír causando que las risas fuesen más estrepitosas, llamando la atención de las personas que se hallaban cerca.

A lo lejos se ve un chico de ojos color ámbar y cabellos de destellos verdes con un estuche de raquetas colgado al hombro correr en dirección al local donde se supone le esperaba una chica de cabellos castaños, más al ver que no se encontraba la buscó lo más rápido que pudo y sus ojos se toparon con una escenita de risitas entre un chico familiar y su novia, creando en su interior un sentimiento de cólera inmenso.

Sin querer se dedicó a seguirlos a distancia considerable para que no se percataran de su presencia más no lo soportó más, ya que vio como Sakuno se abalanzo sobre el pecho de Kato y éste la sujeto con fuerza por los hombros apegándola aún más a su pecho, el ambarino se fue en dirección contraria a la de los jóvenes que seguía pero decidió adelantarse a la casa.

— "¿Qué demonios fue eso?, ¿acaso Sakuno sólo quiere jugar conmigo?" —Ryoma corre lo más rápido que le dan las piernas y se dirige a la casa de las Ryusaki´s por otra ruta para no toparse la cara de Kato, pues si lo viese en ese instante seria capaz de rompérsela de un solo puñetazo.

....~~::::CONTINUARÁ::::~~....

* * *

Les gusto?, ojala y si y si no pues dejenme sus comentarios para así mejorar. n.~

Respondiendo REVIEWS:

Nikita Yuy Peacecraft: Si, mas adelante les pondre la confesion de Ryoma, así que no deseperes que pronto vendran esas palabras jeje, y gracias por dejarme tu comentario n.n


	9. Heridas del Pasado

**_Hola a tods, aqui mi conti, que la disfruten!_**

**_DISCLAIMER: PoT no me pertenece a menos que suceda un fenomeno paranormal en el que pueda cambiar de cuerpo con Konomi-Sensei XD!_**

**Capitulo 9.- Heridas del pasado.**

Una chica de cabellos castaños siente caer de repente y hace lo posible por sostenerse a cualquier costo, hallando apoyo en su acompañante, más al querer incorporarse nuevamente a su postura anterior pierde el conocimiento en los brazos del chico que ahora la sostenía…

— ¿Sakuno?, ¿Sakuno, te encuentras bien? —Preocupado acerca y coloca su mano en la frente de la ojirubí que ahora yace en una de las bancas de la plaza donde se hallaban.

— ¿Dónde… dónde estoy? —Confundida se levanta mirando a todas partes más un movimiento brusco produce un mareo que trae como consecuencia el desequilibrio de la chica que ahora se halla sentada.

— Tranquila, seguimos en la plaza. —Se sienta al lado de la castaña y fija su mirada hacia un punto en el vacío.

— Como te desmayaste decidí colocarte aquí hasta que te recuperases. —Kato se rasca levemente la mejilla derecha mientra mira aquel punto en el vacío.

— No te lleve a tu casa ya que aún esta muy lejos de aquí y no creo que sea propio llevarte a mi departamento. —Redirige su mirada a la castaña y mira como ésta se pone de pie y observa el reloj que está en su muñeca.

— ¿Tienes algún compromiso? o ¿llevas prisa? —Se apresura a decir regresando su mirada a aquel punto en el vacío que parecía tenerlo hipnotizado, más al escuchar la voz de Sakuno decide mirarla de reojo.

— A decir verdad debo llegar pronto a casa. —Sakuno se inclina como signo de despedida.

— Lamento el haberte preocupado pero creo que puedo llegar a casa sola. —Sonríe y coge sus bolsas.

— Nos vemos mañana, adiós. —La castaña se aleja apresuradamente, Kato sólo se queda allí observando como la silueta de la ojirubí se pierde entre las pocas personas que circulaban en ese momento.

— "¿Cuándo aceptaras que te ayuden? O mejor aún, ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas estar yendo tras él? —Una sonrisa extraña surca el rostro de Kachiro mientras sus ojos son cubiertos por su cerquillo, se levanta colocando sus manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón y se adentra a una tienda deportiva donde lo espera su padre para reñirle.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Por una calle semidesierta se alcanza a mirar la silueta de una chica que apenas y se mantiene en pie. Por un momento Sakuno se recarga pesadamente en el poste de una luminaria y vuelve a mirar el reloj.

— Seguramente está hecho una furia, jeje, mira que dejarlo sin comer. —Suspira y sin darse cuenta una lágrima corre por su rostro.

— "Pero que estupida soy, por que estoy llorando, siempre he sabido lo que significa el Tenis en la vida de Ryoma, entonces ¿porqué me sorprende tanto el hecho que me halla dejado plantada? solo por el hecho de ir a jugar TENIS." —Se levanta de golpe, se seca las lágrimas y comienza a caminar con los ojos cubiertos por su cerquillo recordando las cosas horribles que alguna vez le dijeran un grupo de desconocidas un día camino a las canchas de Tenis.

— Tal vez no se equivocaron, tal vez en realidad sólo… — Un viento fuerte y frío envolvió el lugar abriendo camino a los recuerdos de hace ya varios años atrás.

----------------------------------------------FLASH BACK--------------------------------------------------

Cerca de las 6 de la tarde la gran mayoría de los clubes deportivos del SEISHUN GAKUEN se habían retirado, incluso el grandioso Club de Tenis decidió terminar pronto sus prácticas, pero, este hecho no le fue notificado a una chica de largas trenzas que se dirigía a las canchas después de tanto tiempo sin visitarlas.

De camino Sakuno ve a un grupo de chicas paradas detrás de los árboles de cerezo que hay cerca del andador, al parecer esperaban a alguien pero ¿A quién?

— ¡Oye tú, la de trenzas! —Se oye la voz de una joven bastante altanera de cabello hasta los hombros color verde y de ojos tan azules como la noche lleva de uniforme una falda Roja plisada, suéter negro con el escudo en dorado, una corbata Roja y claro la blusa blanca totalmente desfajada.

— "¿Qué le ocurre a ésta persona? Parece ser de un curso mayor y además usan un uniforme diferente al nuestro." —Piensa mientras en realidad responde. — ¿Qué se les ofrece? —Con un tono frío, más lleno de respeto que se le puede brindar a un mayor y a un visitante de otras escuelas.

— ¿Dónde puedo encontrar a un tal Ryoka Echizen?, creo que esta en séptimo grado o algo así. — Pregunta mientras analiza el aspecto de la chica que tiene al frente.

— Mmm… pues veraz aquí no hay ningún Ryoka Echizen y si a quien buscas es a Ryoma Echizen-kun lamento informártelo pero no sé nada de él desde hace tiempo. —Sakuno mostró una extraña y cruel sonrisa a las chicas que le miraban extrañadas, mientras miraba con una frialdad increíble a la peliverde, ah y claro recalcando la "M" en el nombre de Ryoma.

— ¿En realidad no lo sabes? —Se acerca amenazadoramente a la ojirubí con la intención de intimidarla, sin embargo, Sakuno no se movió ni un milímetro de su posición y no tuvo que cambiar su expresión facial.

Ya nada la hacia tener miedo o dolor, nada mas que el recuerdo de unos orbes ámbar que aparecían de vez en cuando en sus sueños.

— No, no lo sé, si me disculpan debo retirarme. —Sakuno planeaba dar un paso hacia delante para ir a las canchas.

— ¡Ah! Te quieres hacer la valiente para proteger a alguien que ni te hace caso, ¡jajaja! —Todo el grupo de chicas ríe con sorna cosa que detuvo a la castaña al instante.

— ¿Crees que nadie notó como te evadió en cuanto te acercaste a él para felicitarle por su triunfo sucio sobre nuestro querido Capitán? —Mira despectivamente a Sakuno y sonríe con malicia al ver logrado su objetivo, detener la marcha de la castaña.

— ¿Disculpa?... no entiendo a qué te refieres. —Responde sin voltear a ver a la peliverde que le estaba intentando fastidiar aún más el día.

— ¡JA!, no te hagas la desentendida, sabes claramente de lo que hablamos. —Camina hasta posicionarse frente a Sakuno con aires de grandeza, aires que la ojirubí se encargaría de tirar al suelo, pero por el momento lo mejor era no decirles nada acerca de Ryoma, no permitiría que nadie le hiciera o hablara cosas malas de la única persona que ama.

—En realidad no tengo idea de lo que hablas. —Dice manteniéndose con una extraña seriedad y mirada fría que logra hacer desatinar a la mayor frente a ella.

— ¿Acaso nos crees idiotas? —Pregunta muy furiosa y con los puños crispados.

— ¿Debo responder eso con la verdad o quieres que mienta? —Les da la espalda la castaña para ir directo a las pistas de tenis.

—¡Maldita te enseñare a respetar! —Toma de los brazos a Sakuno mientras las otras las arrinconan detrás de los vestidores de chicas. La castaña forcejea más decide no gritar o pedir auxilio, esto era algo que quería enfrentar sola. Todas rodean a la ojirubí y a la peliverde.

— Sabes, tal vez lo tienes demasiado arto, pero supongo que planeas protegerlo aún sabiendo esto así que, ¿qué te pare si también recibes el castigo por él?, no estaría nada mal, a lo mejor y te hace caso o por lo mínimo sabrá que existes. —La tipa de orbes azules golpea a Sakuno en el estomago, más se sorprende al ver que la castaña no se doblegó en lo mas mínimo.

— ¿Eso es todo lo que tienes? Y pensar que creí que eras un poco más fuerte… —Los ojos de Sakuno que habían estado cubiertos por su cerquillo todo este tiempo se mostraron con una cólera encerrada, ya no eran del color de un Rubí, no ahora eran un rojo tan obscuro como la sangre que se va secando con el tiempo, aquella mirada mostraba una amargura increíble, cosa que hizo que la agresora de ella diera varios pasos hacia atrás mientras la castaña se acercaba tambaleante hacia ella, era como si un zombie estuviera apunto de atacar a la peliverde.

— y si me odia o no… si me odia o no… ¡NO ES COSA QUE TE INCUMBA! —Se abalanza sobre la chica de ojos azules y propina un puñetazo que logra desorientarla por completo.

— ¡No te atrevas a hablar mal de alguien a quien no conoces, ME OYES! —Después de gritar Sakuno se endereza por completo mas el grupo que acompañaba a la peliverde se lanzan sobre ella y la tiran al suelo luego de golpearle la cabeza duramente.

— Y tú, tú deberías aprender a no meterte con alguien mayor. —Se pone de pie la peliverde y comienzan a patear a Sakuno por todas partes, cuando una de las agresoras se percato como comenzaba a salir sangre por la boca de la castaña semi - inconciente, decide detenerse.

— ¡OH POR DIOS, DETENGANCE CREO QUE… CREO QUE! —Todas se detienen al ver la cara de susto de la chica y dirigen su vista a donde la tenía la que gritó y efectivamente al darse cuenta de lo sucedido todas palidecieron, todas a excepción de la peliverde.

— Te lo tienes merecido, y por cierto si es que él te mira sólo verá a una estupida que permite que le hagan lo que quieran sólo por llamar su atención, imagínate lo vergonzoso que será eso, sólo estará contigo por mera LASTIMA. —Aquella peliverde deja caer un papel sobre el cuerpo inmóvil de la castaña.

— Vámonos antes de que alguien venga y nos vea. —Comienza a caminar dejando a todas impactadas ante su actitud, pero de inmediato se colocaron al lado de ella, dejando a la ojirubí tirada.

— R…ry…ryo… ryoma… di… dime… qu… que… no… estar… as… conm…igo… pp…—Sangre sale de su boca de manera fluida.

— Por lástima. —Dice esto con su último aliento y termina desmayándose.

----------------------------------------FIN DEL FLASH BACK-----------------------------------------------

El largo cabello de la castaña era desordenado por el viento, sus manos se hayan totalmente frías ya que olvido los guantes por un aparente día soleado, pero eso no le importaba en ese momento, lo que menos podía hacer era salir de su ensimismamiento, tan encerrada en su pensamiento iba que atravesó la calle cuando un camión venia a gran velocidad y estuvo a punto de ser arrollada por el de no haber sido por un pelirrojo que venia en la acera contraria, que al ver a la castaña se arroja para evitar la catástrofe.

— ¡¿Pero en qué demonios estas pensando Sakuno?! —Pregunta molesto y a la vez asustado Kintaro a la chica que tiene en los brazos.

— Pero… que… como… ¿Dónde estoy?, ¿Y mis bolsas?, ¿Dónde quedó la compra? —La ojirubí mira para todas partes y las haya a media calle, totalmente destruidas y mira a un costado y ve a un Kintaro arrodillado con unas líneas obscuras sobre él.

— Kintaro- kun ¿te sientes bien?, no deberías andar por las calles en ese estado. —Dice Sakuno levantándose para acercarse a él.

— Eso lo debería decir yo. —La mira y se pone de pie dispuesto a reñirle pero se detiene de inmediato al ver a la castaña desvanecerse, rápidamente se pone entre el suelo y la chica para evitar una fuerte caída.

— ¡¡Saku, Saku ¿qué te ocurre?, Sakuno!! —Kintaro la coge en brazos y corre en dirección a la casa de ésta, que ya solo queda a unas 5 cuadras de donde estaban.

— Resiste, Koshimae seguro esta en casa y sabrá que hacer, pero por favor resiste. —Kintaro sigue corriendo lo mas rápido que puede incluso se pasa varias luces rojas y no se detuvo hasta haber llegado a la casa de la ojirubí.

— ¡KOSHIMAE!, ¡ABRE KOSHIMAE! —Ryoma escucha los gritos pero decide ignorarlos ya que se trataba de Kintaro y con el humor que se cargaba en esos momentos lo mejor fue meterse a su habitación, o al menos lo mejor para él.

— ¿Qué le sucede?, ¿qué no se supone que debería estar en casa? —Kintaro ya arto de tocar y gritar decide abrir la puerta por sus medios.

— Perdona Sakuno pero prometo pagar la reparación en cuanto reciba la paga de este mes. — Kintaro coloca a Sakuno a un costado de la puerta y ¡PLAF! Rompe la puerta de una patada, entra con la castaña en brazos y se dirige a lo que recuerda es la sala, pues el día de la fiesta había bebido demasiado y quedó con algunas lagunas mentales y una preciosa resaca.

El ambarino al escuchar el ruido baja apresuradamente las escaleras y se encuentra con los restos de una puerta semi-destrozada, luego escucha escándalo en la sala y se dirige a toda prisa, encontrándose a Sakuno recostada en el sofá de 3 plazas y a Kintaro arrojando libros por doquier buscando alguna agenda con el número de algún medico o algo.

— ¿Qué diablos ocurre aquí? —El ambarino corre a revisar a Sakuno y luego posa su mirada en el pobre de Kintaro que esta al borde de la histeria.

— Koshimae ayuda a Sakuno, hoy casi es arrollada por un camión, luego se desmayó y ahora tiene fiebre, ¿Qué hago Koshimae?, ¿Qué hago? —Kintaro atormentado cae de rodillas y se sujeta la cabeza con ambas manos.

— ¿Porqué yo no puedo proteger a Sakuno tan bien como tú Koshimae? —Esas palabras fueron como un cubo de agua helada para él.

— "Proteger… eso es lo que menos hago." —Ryoma pensó de inmediato y fue como si lo hubiese dicho ya que Kintaro quedo anonadado con la expresión de este.

— Kintaro ¿puedes pasarme el teléfono? —El ambarino tomó una postura que pocos llegan a ver.

— Sí. —Kintaro le dio el teléfono, Ryoma comienza a teclear unos números y habla de manera baja y asiente con la cabeza a cada instrucción que se supone le daban.

— Gracias doctor y disculpe las molestias. —Ryoma cuelga el teléfono y toma a Sakuno en brazos.

— Ne, Kintaro yo me encargo de ella ahora, no te preocupes todo estará bien, yo te llamaré si necesito ayuda ¿OK? —Dice esto sin mirar al pelirrojo.

— OK, cuídala mucho y ya sabes que si necesitas algo vendré en cuanto llames. —El pelirrojo se pone de pie y se dirige a la puerta. — "Todo saldrá bien." —Piensa mientras se repone un poco del susto aunque aun preocupado decide irse por el momento.

— Koshimae vendré un poco más tarde para reparar la puerta. —Sale de la habitacion sin su habitual sonrisa.

— Ok. —Ryoma se lleva a Sakuno a la planta alta y Kintaro salió de la casa.

....::::CONTINUARÁ::::....

* * *

Hi-desu mina!!!

Como ven hoy si que actualize rápido no como la última vez uuU, pero ya estoy aquí mas puesta que nunca y de pasada agradecer por sus bellisimos reviews T0T y los muchos que han agregado mi historia a sus favoritos.

Bueno pasemos a la seccion RESPONDIENDO REVIEWS:

Nikita Yuy Peacecraft : Si se dará cuenta de lo que hizo y no de una manera muy grata (n.n Gracias me motivas mucho jeje)

ochibi22 : ¡Nuevo lector (a) yuju! Gracias que bueno que te guste (T0T ESTOY SUPERANDOME YA LLEVO DOS REVIEWS)

Hana Echizen : Si mal no recuerdo en el primer capitulo que se llama "EXTRAÑANDOTE" menciona mas o menos el por que y si no pues en capitulos mas adelante explicare. Ah! y si la verdad no me imagino la cara de susto del pobre Nanjiro jaja. (TOT Esto merece un brindis 3 REVIEWS en un capitulo creo que puedo morir en paz, no la verdad no todavia debo escribir )

Bueno esto es todo por hoy, cuidense mucho gente bonita y se les espera ver de nuevo ///


	10. Enfrentamiento

**CAPITULO 10.- ****ENFRENTAMIENTO.**

Después de haber subido a la castaña a su habitación con dificultad y recostarla sobre  
Una muy cómoda y mullida cama, sale de la habitación, con aquella expresión en su rostro que tanto sorprendió a Kintaro. Camino por los pasillos de una casa donde el silencio reina, tratando de encontrar torpemente algunas cosas para la joven castaña. En su rostro se haya la preocupación misma, el temor y muchos sentimientos mas, poco después de revolver un montón de medicamentos, logra encontrar el que el medico le indico hacia unos instantes por teléfono.

— Seguro es éste. —Toma el frasco entre sus manos, se pone de pie pues se hallaba en cuclillas para buscar en la puertezuela que se halla al ras del suelo, coge una charola para poder llevar agua en una pequeña jarra de cristal, un vaso y las pastillas. —Espero y se reponga lo más rápido que se pueda. Según el médico con esto será suficiente —El ambarino presiona con fuerza las asas de las charola y su mirada es cubierta por el largo y desordenado flequillo verduzco. — ¿Por qué no puedo protegerla nunca bien? —Se reclama tensionando su mandíbula al máximo creando un sonido molesto con sus dientes. Recordó lo contado por Tezuka aquel día en que llego a la casa de Ryusaki.

-FLASH BACK-

Ryoma ve como llevan a una Sakuno tan pálida que pareciera que hubiera visto a un fantasma o al mismo demonio, tal ves ella no se había enterado al igual que él, que vendría a su casa, sin embargo, esa no era exactamente la reacción que esperaba.

El medico llegó y checo a la joven de largo cabello rojizo que yacía en su cama pues Tezuka la subió para ponerla cómoda.

— ¿Y bien como se encuentra? —Pregunta el ex-capitán del SEIGAKU al doctor.

— No es nada serio, solo que al parecer no a descansado muy bien estos días y creo que se llevo una impresión demasiado fuerte, eso y el sobreesfuerzo la llevaron al colapso, por lo que recomiendo no le permita, hacer esfuerzos innecesarios joven Tezuka. —Dijo esto mientras acomoda sus cosas en el estuche.

— Gracias Oishi-Sensei —Despidió al tío de Oishi que fue el medico que atendió a Sakuno.

— Con su permiso —Se retira haciendo una reverencia y cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Tezuka se dirigió donde Ryoma y al ver la expresión de miedo y preocupación mal disimulada decidió hablar.

— Echizen hay algo de lo que debo hablarte —La mirada de Tezuka se torno totalmente seria, más de lo normal.

— Hmm…—Trató de parecer lo menos interesado posible aunque por dentro se muriese de curiosidad.

—Ryusaki ha pasado por muchas cosas crueles a lo largo de su vida, cosas que tu ignoras por completo —Fijó su mirada en una fotografía de la chica y sus padres cuando estaba en preescolar que estaba en el librero a un lado de un enorme ventanal que daba a un patio lleno de vida.

— Aún cuando perdió a sus padres en un aparatoso accidente automovilístico muestra una sonrisa que pareciera que no ocurrió nada de eso… —Hizo una pausa para volver su vista al ambarino que sólo lo mira desconcertado y continuo con el relato. — Más no se puede ser fuerte toda la vida…—

— ¿A que se refiere? —Habló al fin el ambarino.

— Poco después de que te marchaste empezó a faltar a las practicas del equipo femenil de tenis, comenzó a desvanecerse la sonrisa que todos conocíamos y sus ojos se tornaron obscuros, según Ryusaki Sensei casi no comía y mucho menos hablaba, pero ante todo trataba de ser la misma, sin embargo, un día, Osakada la encontró en el baño de señoritas tirada con el uniforme totalmente sangrado. —Termino de relatar con algo de preocupación.

— ¿Pero…como…qué ocurrió? —Comenzó a preocuparse el chico.

— Tranquilízate Echizen —Dijo tratando de que el moreno no se alterara demasiado, más este ya estaba caminando hacia la salida de la sala para llegar a las escaleras, pero es retenido de inmediato por el ex-capitán que le tomó del brazo.

— Necesito que te tranquilices, para decirte el por que de tu estancia aquí —Dijo halando al ambarino para que desistiera en subir.

Poco a poco Ryoma recupero su ya tan conocido semblante frío, pero aún había preocupación en su mirada.

— ¿Y bien que espera para decirlo? —Hablo helando el ambiente a sobremanera.

— Ryusaki se ha negado a cualquier tipo de cuidado de parte de nosotros y no permite que nadie se quede con ella —Dijo mirando hacia las escaleras — Si bien la entrenadora la ha dejado vivir sola es con la condición de que asistiría al medico a menudo y no se sobreesforzara. —

— Y, ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo? —Interrumpió tajante mas el teatrito se le calló al escuchar a su ex-capitán.

— ¡Que por tu causa dañaron a Ryusaki! —Respondió muy enojado mas trato de volver a su habitual serenidad pues sabe que no es culpa de nadie.

—¡¿Qué? – contesto atónito ante tal acusación.

— Aún cuando ella no lo admita, un grupo de fanáticas de otra escuela en la que derrotaste a su capitán, fueron a buscar a Ryusaki… más la atacaron dejando solo una nota que decía… —

"**aquí tienes un recuerdito Echizen para que sepas quien manda en el mundo del tenis"**

Ryoma no podía creer lo que escuchaba.

- FIN DEL FLASH BACK-

— Una persona como yo no debería merecer el cariño de alguien como ella —Ryoma sube a la habitación, se detiene en la puerta para tomar un poco de aire entra y ve a la bella damita descansar tranquilamente sobre su cama, se acerca y coloca la charola sobre la mesa de noche de la castaña y luego se sienta en la cama y coloca su mano sobre la mejilla de ésta que esta levemente sonrosada por la fiebre.

— ¿Por qué te arriesgas tanto por una persona que ni siquiera es capaz de protegerte? —El ambarino deposita un tierno beso en la frente de la ojirubí y ésta esboza una sonrisa débil pero hermosa y dice algo apenas perceptible para el peliverde.

— Por que… te amo —Sakuno aún sumida en sus sueños había logrado escuchar al ambarino y respondió a su pregunta dejando a un Ryoma totalmente perplejo.

— "No te merezco…" —El ambarino se pone de pie y acerca la charola con una mano y con la otra le despierta lo más delicadamente posible. — Sakuno, Sakuno por favor despierta, debes de tomar esto. —Sakuno poco a poco abre los ojos con dificultad y sin poder enfocar correctamente su mirada busca torpemente al dueño de aquella voz tan especial para ella.

— Ry…Ryoma ¿eres tú? — Sakuno se levanta apresuradamente de la cama, más el ambarino la abraza para que se detenga.

— Me temo que si sigues moviéndote o levantándote así de brusco tendré que pasar la noche en tu habitación —Sakuno al sentir a Ryoma tan cerca se sonroja un poco más de lo que estaba y se abraza a él como si de ello dependiera su vida.

— ¿Donde estoy? —Como su vista aún sigue algo nublada no logra ubicarse, pero el saber que esta con Ryoma hace que el temor se le pase.

— Tranquila, estas en casa — El ambarino se separa levemente de la castaña, sin soltarla y procurando no tirar las cosas de la charola.

— Kintaro te trajo, ya que te desmayaste a media calle—Deja de lado la charola y le acomoda las almohadas para que se siente.

— Te trajo cargando a casa y del susto y carrera que llevaba rompió la puerta de la entrada —Acerca el vaso con agua y un par de pastillas. — Y ahora es mi turno de cuidarte. — Se las entrega al ver que se pudo sostener sola, más no le quito la vista de encima.

— Debes descansar lo suficiente si no quieres que te hospitalice. —Le pasa el vaso con agua y ve como ella agacha la cabeza y oculta su mirada tras su cerquillo.

— Ryoma… puedo hacerte una pregunta — Pregunta de manera baja y con un deje de tristeza después de haber bebido el liquido y pastillas que le entrego el chico de orbes dorados.

— Claro, las que quieras, pero será después de que descanses un poco más. —Mira atento cada acción que realiza la castaña, extiende su mano para recoger el vaso de entre las manos de la ojirubí, más ésta sigue aprisionando entre sus manos levemente temblorosas a aquel objeto.

— ¿Por que me abandonaste en el centro? —Lanza la pregunta la ojirubí dejando atónito a quien le extendía la mano para recoger el vaso, más poco a poco la va bajando hasta dejarla a un costado de su cintura y desvía su mirada a una de las ventanas donde entraba la luz anaranjada de la puesta de sol.

— Comprendo —Suspira— Puedes dejarme sola un momento por favor. — Se recuesta lentamente y se cubre completamente con las sabanas y le da la espalda al ambarino que seguía mirando hacia la ventana como si en ella estuviesen escritas las palabras que se supone debía decir.

Sale de la habitación aún sin decir palabra alguna, baja las escaleras a toda prisa mientras recuerda todo lo que vio esta mañana.

— "¿Debo decirle lo que vi?, ¿Decirle que la encontré con Kachiro tan contenta, sonriente y aforrándose a él? —Cogiendo una chaqueta y su gorra del perchero de la sala, dispuesto a salir lo más pronto que pudiese de esa casa, más antes de ir a la entrada se topa con Kintaro y Momoshiro.

— ¿Se puede saber que hacen dentro de la casa? —Les mira con rabia contenida, olvidando completamente que la puerta había sido dañada por Kintaro, camina y los pasa para colocarse sus zapatos y coger su estuche de raquetas que estaba en un cesto lleno de sombrillas de todos colores y tamaños.

— Oye Echizen, ¿te encuentras bien?, ¿Dónde has dejado a Sakuno-chan? —Pregunta preocupado pues Kintaro le puso al tanto de lo ocurrido al topárselo en una ferretería comprando algo de pintura y demás cosas.

— Por supuesto que estoy bien, y ella esta en su habitación, seguramente dormida soñando con quien sabe que estupideces y si me disculpas tengo cosas que hacer —En su prisa por salir, no se percato de que detrás de la puerta se hallaban un montón de tablas, latas de pintura, brochas y demás.

— ¡Espera afuera están…! —Momo intento detener a su amigo más…

— ¡PAZ!, ¡AUUUCH!, ¡ZAZ!, ¡PUM! — El sonido de latas rodando y alguien quejándose se hicieron presentes, por lo que momo y Kintaro se apresuraron a ver el desbarajuste provocado y de paso a reírse del distraído Ambarino, más al salir no lo encontraron.

— ¿Qué paso aquí? — Preocupado Kintaro sale disparado escaleras arriba dejando a un momo con muchos signos de interrogación en su cabeza. El pelirrojo busca apresurado la habitación de la castaña.

— "Gracias a Kami que a alguien se le ocurrió poner letreros en las puertas con sus nombres" —Piensa Kintaro al toparse con la puerta donde colgaba un letrerito con el nombre de la chica.

— Saku, ¿puedo pasar? —Pega su oreja a la puerta pues no escucho respuesta de la castaña.

— Saku voy a entrar —Abre la puerta y se topa con la imagen de la castaña despeinada y llorando a mares de manera silenciosa, se apresura a llegar a su lado y la acoge entre sus brazos.

— ¿Qué tienes?, ¿te duele algo?, ¿Koshimae te hizo algo?, Respóndeme por favor. —Si hay algo que Kintaro Tooyama no soporta es ver a una chica llorar y si el culpable no se disculpa, él haría que pidiese perdón de rodillas, aún si ese alguien fuera su amigo.

— Oye Kin… ¡POR DIOS SAKUNO-CHAN! ¿QUE TE PASÓ?, ¿te hizo algo el pedazo de idiota de Echizen?, espera aquí iré a ponerlo en su lugar —Sale un Momoshiro como rayo sin permitir hablar a la castaña que ahora seca sus lagrimas y se pone de pie para alcanzar a Momoshiro, más es detenida por Kintaro.

— ¿Kintaro-kun? —Lo mira y al ver la expresión de este desiste de la idea de ir y alcanzar a su sempai.

— Déjale ir, seguro Koshimae necesita hablar con alguien que no seas tú. —Sakuno lo mira confundida y sus ojos se palidecen nuevamente, al ver esta reacción Kintaro se apresura decir.

— Veraz… ¿como te lo explico?… mmm… ¡OH si! —De un salto se puso de pie y asusto un poco a Sakuno que aún lo veía desde el suelo.

— Veraz, tú tienes a la chica esa gritona para hablar de las cosas que no quieres hablar con un chico o con Koshimae ¿cierto? —La castaña sólo afirma con la cabeza mientras Kintaro se inclina nuevamente y le quita algunos cabellos del rostro.

— Lo mismo ocurre con Koshimae, sólo que èl es más tonto en ese sentido. —Se rasca la mejilla y ríe con nerviosismo, ya que si el ambarino se enterara de lo que acababa de decir, seguramente lo destrozaría, pero antes lo haría comerse su raqueta a pedazos, y no precisamente por la boca.

— Bien, ahora no llores y recuéstate en la cama o si no vas a pescar un resfriado, mira la hora ya son las 8:00 pm… mmm... debo de encargar algo para la cena y también debería reparar la puerta jeje. — se convierte instantáneamente en piedra al escucharse decir lo último.

— ¡LA PUERTAAAAAAAAAAA! — Sale como Chibi Kintaro de la habitación dejando a una Chibi Sakuno con varios signos de interrogación para después echarse a reír, en cuanto reacciono por la acción de Kintaro.

— Gracias Kintaro-kun… pero creo que eso no es suficiente porque Ryoma siempre a amado más al tenis que a cualquier otra cosa en el mundo — Se levanta y entra al baño para tomar una ducha muy, pero muy larga.

///////////

En una cancha de Tenis bastante gastada y descuidada se oye el vaivén de una pelota contra la pared con una fuerza y velocidad increíbles. Un par de orbes violetas lograron distinguir de entre la obscuridad la silueta del ambarino que golpeaba la pelota con furia y eso se veía a leguas pues la pared ya presentaba una depresión en el mismo lugar, lo que por deducción momo concluyo.

— "A estado golpeando el mismo sitio durante por lo menos media hora o más". —Y con esta idea se acerca sigilosamente para sorprender al ambarino, más el que se llevo la sorpresa fue otro al sentir como una pelota le pasó rozando el rostro dejándole una leve quemadura en la piel.

— ¡Maldita sea Echizen!, ¡¿en que demonios piensas? — Reclama furico Momo mientras se soba la mejilla y alza la mano izquierda empuñada.

— Mada mada dane Sempai — Dice el ambarino jugando aún con otra pelota, sin distraerse por el bobo de su sempai.

Acercándose a donde el ambarino momo se sienta y mira el peloteo interminable que bombardea a una pared sin piedad alguna, como si esta tuviese la culpa de su cólera.

— ¿Qué ha ocurrido en casa de Ryusaki, Echizen? —Pregunta totalmente serio pues sabe que lo ocurrido alla talvez no sea para tomarse a la ligera.

— ¿Qué ah ocurrido de qué? — Le responde cortante, sin mirar a su sempai y lanza un muy preciso revés a la pared que pareciera que en cualquier momento se quebrajaría de tanto impacto recibido.

— Bien que te parece si jugamos un partido, si gano me dirás todo lo que paso sin pasar por alto detalle alguno. —Poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose el trasero con las manos.

— Y si pierdo entonces no hablaras y además me comprometo a llevarte a comer todas las hamburguesas que quieras. — Ve como el chico detiene la pelota con la mano y le mira de reojo.

— Acaso piensas que soy un crío todavía —Se enfrenta al ojivioleta de frente ante tal comentario, mientras el viento arrastra algunas hojas y revuelve los cabellos y ropas holgadas de ambos.

— NOOOO, para nada —Tono irónico.— Como crees que yo el Gran Momoshiro Takeshi, dueño del mas potente Jack Nife, pensaría que eres un crío, no, no, no. —Se cruza de brazos, cierra los ojos y niega con la cabeza.

— Los críos tienen más cabeza y razonamiento que tú — Abre sus ojos violáceos de manera violenta con un destello extraño en ellos. — Ellos miden un poquito más su boca, o por lo mínimo dicen un par de palabras de aliento a la persona que dañaron en lugar de dejarle en una casa totalmente sola. —Se acerca rápidamente frente al moreno y lo coge del cuello de la playera.

— No, realmente no eres un crío eres algo peor.—

Ryoma sólo le mira altaneramente, más poco a poco su vista es cubierta por su cerquillo y una sonrisa arrogante aparece en sus labios, se deshace del agarre de su sempai y coge la raqueta que llevaba hacia un momento.

— Acepto tu desafío, pero no pienso perder, aún cuando se supone que tengo la culpa de todo. —La sonrisa del ambarino parecía estar cargada de un aura negativa que envenenaba el ambiente a sobremanera.

— OK, el partido será a 3 set´s. —Momo se ajusta sus zapatillas deportivas.

— No tendré piedad alguna— Se endereza y de él sale un aura azul, mientras que de Ryoma un aura rojiza con líneas en negro se hace presente.

— No esperó que te contengas —Comenta Ryoma elevando su mirada hacia el cielo. El viento frío sigue rondando los alrededores, mientras en una casa el sonido del martillo contra la madera y el agua de la regadera se hacen presentes como eco en la cancha de tenis.

—CONTINUARÁ—

**LO SÉ, LO SÉ. ME QUIEREN MATAR POR HABER PUESTO UNA CONTI TAN MALA, PERO MI CEREBRO DE PORRA NO DIO PARA MAS. TOT.**

**GRACIAS POR SUS POST, SON GENIALES Y GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI FF.**

**Y NO SE PIERDAN LA CONTINUACION, AUNQUE SEGURAMENTE YA NO VERE A VARIAS POR CULPA DE ESTE CAP. JEJE NO ES CIERTO, PERO DE CUALQUIER MODO SEGUIRÉ.**

**Y...**

**¿QUIEN GANARÁ MOMOSHIRO O EL PRINCÍPE?**

**¿HABRÁ ALGO PARA CENAR?**

**¿QUE PASARÁ CON LA RELACIÓN ENTRE RYOMA Y SAKUNO?**

**¿LOGRARÉ TERMINAR EL SIGUIENTE CAP.?**

**ESTO Y MAS EN "¿COMO DEJAR DE AMARTE?"**

**NO SE LO PIERDAN, SAYONARA, MATA NE!**


	11. Lecciones de vida en un partido de tenis

Hola a todos!

Como podran ver aqui esta el siguiente cap. de antemano les agradesco sus criticas ante todo, ya que me ayudan a realizar mejor mi trabajo; pues bien no los detengo mas y me dedico a poner el disclaimer...

_**- POT NO ME PERTENECE POR NADA DEL MUNDO, SOLO HE TOMADO PRESTADOS SUS PERSINAJES PARA LA CREACION DE MI HISTORIA.-**_

* * *

**CAPITULO 11.- Lecciones de vida en un partido de tenis.**

El viento es helado, los árboles son meneados de manera suave por este, las pocas hojas que había en ellos caen en una cancha de tenis en la que un ambiente tan espeso se genera por la presencia de un par de jóvenes, uno de ellos de cabellos negros y parados como puerco espín, ojos violáceos y sonrisa confiada, vestido con unos pantalones cortos color negro, camisa sin mangas amarilla y un jersey negro con el símbolo de alguna prestigiosa universidad japonesa y su inseparable raqueta. El otro de cabellos negros con destellos verduzcos bajo los pequeños rayos del sol que logran atravesar las nubes obscuras que se estacionan para presenciar aquel partido, una gorra blanca impide percatarse de la expresión facial del peliverde, un short rojo, camisa tipo polo blanca con líneas rojas y una raqueta roja con negro.

Todo esta listo para dar inicio a lo que seria un gran partido y el ganador se llevaría la recompensa que se había acordado. Aunque uno de ellos ni siquiera quisiera el premio, sólo quiere desahogarse con un buen partido.

— ¡Listo o no aquí voy! —Momoshiro saca primero a petición de Ryoma. No le aplica mucha fuerza al saque pero es capaz de pasar a un costado del ambarino que sólo parpadea sorprendido e incapaz de mover músculo alguno.

— ¿Creíste que no he mejorado desde que te fuiste? —Colocándose la raqueta detrás de sus hombros y da un par de pasos a la línea media de la cancha.

— Jaja si supieras lo que he logrado en estos años. —Moviendo la cabeza de izquierda a derecha como signo de desaprobación y los ojos cerrados. — Esta juventud piensan que lo saben todo. —Abre sus orbes violetas y extiende sus brazos por encima de su cabeza y dice de manera inquisitiva. — 15-0. —

— No esperaba menos de ti Sempai. —El ambarino tomó su raqueta con más fuerza. — Sin embargo, solo eres un año más grande que yo en edad, así que no te des tantos aires de superioridad. —El ambarino se reacomoda la gorra y fijó su mirada en la pelota amarilla que esta a su costado derecho.

— Entonces terminemos con esto.—Momoshiro se estira un poco y regresa a la línea de saque.

— Ya quiero ir a ver a Ann.—Sonríe. — ¡Ah! Y por supuesto que sueltes toda la sopa jeje. —Bota la pelota contra el suelo 3 veces, la aprisiona en su mano izquierda, la lanza a los aires y golpea con mayor fuerza. Su saque tiene un parecido al saque Twist de los Echizen sólo que con una pequeña variante, este sigue girando en el suelo dejando una marca en forma de espiral y de repente da un pequeño bote hacia la red como la zero-shiki de su ex-capitán Tezuka. Ryoma no se esperaba tal movimiento y su sonrisa se ensancho a sobremanera y la carga negativa que emanaba de él se disipó considerablemente.

— ¿Te ha gustado Echizen? —Se pasa su mano izquierda sobre su pelo puntiagudo. — Es uno de mis nuevos saques, ¡a que es genial! —Vuelve a su postura seria poco conocida por el ambarino. — 30-0, no dejaré que me ganes una vez más. —Botando la pelota. — Te daré una buena lección de una vez por todas y me lo vas a agradecer por el resto de tu vida. —Lanza nuevamente un saque, pero este es uno simple.

— ¿Ah si?, ¿qué te hace pensar que me ganaras? —El ambarino alcanza a contestar con rapidez y empieza un efímero peloteo.

— Simple. —Contesta la volea de su contrincante con tranquilidad. — Yo ya supere lo que a ti te esta bloqueando. —

— Mmm, ¿y qué se supone que me esta bloqueando? —Lanza un drive B sin titubear y trata de anticipar el siguiente movimiento de su sempai.

— "Los celos" y mis prioridades en la vida. —Esto dejo helado al príncipe, Momo golpea nuevamente la pelota y lanza un Jack Nife muy limpio y la pelota nuevamente paso de largo al ambarino.

— ¿Qué? ¿Acaso di en el clavo?—Momo revisa las cuerdas de su raqueta.

— 40-0, ¿Estas seguro que sigues siendo bueno en esto? —El ojivioleta mira atento cada movimiento del moreno que por el momento se haya totalmente sumergido en sus pensamientos.

—**"¿Será que sólo… sólo he visto por mí?" **—Piensa totalmente aterrado. — **"¿No le estoy dando el valor que debería a Sakuno?"** —Le da la espalda a su Sempai y camina a la línea de saque.

— ¡No!, ella no me toma enserio, si lo hiciera no me hubiese traicionado con Kato. —Dijo esto en voz alta sin percatarse de que su mayor le escuchaba.

— ¿De qué estas hablando Echizen? —Momo camina hacia su amigo. — Saku-Chan jamás haría algo así. —Molestándose por la acusación. — Esto es el colmo, además ¿a que hora te traiciono según tu? —Lo mira acusadoramente y se cruza de brazos para no propinarle algún puñetazo que se veía venir.

— Hoy en la tarde, se suponía que me esperaría a mi y no a ese idiota, sin embargo, —Los puños del ambarino se crispan.

— Allí estaban los dos muy contentos —Ríe con altanería. — Sí su excusa es que llegue un poco tarde, la verdad no le funcionará. —Ryoma no se dio cuenta que ya estaba hablando de la causa de su mal humor y pésima concentración.

— Es una pena que Sakuno se volviese una zorra más. —El ambarino agacha su mirada, lo que acababa de decir fue demasiado y solo se escucho el estruendo de un puño contra el rostro de alguien.

-0o0-

En casa de Ryuzaki, la reparación temporal de la puerta estaba casi lista y el aroma de comida estaba impregnando el ambiente. Sakuno que ya había salido de su ducha desde hace unos 30 minutos ahora esta en la cocina preparando lo que seria una cena estupenda de no haber ocurrido ciertos incidentes, pero al menos Kintaro estaba allí para acompañarla. Lo que más le preocupa a la castaña es que Ryoma no ha vuelto y además su Sempai había ido en su búsqueda algo alterado.

— Espero y esten bien, después de todo no se…—El sonido de madera cayendo la distrae de su monologo olvidándolo por completo y dirigiéndose a donde el escándalo se dio.

En la entrada un chibi Kintaro con un chipote palpitante en la cabeza y los ojos lagrimosos.

— Saku, la madera me boto en la cabeza pero no me duele no te preocupes. — Kintaro ríe y se rasca la nuca, mientras Sakuno se inclina para revisar el golpe con rostro de preocupación.

— Kin-kun no te preocupes deja la puerta así, nadie entrara a robar jeje—Se endereza y lo mira maternalmente. — Ahora déjame curarte esa herida, no quiero que se te infecte. —Sakuno le sonríe y va por el botiquín de primeros auxilios que se haya en la cocina.

— **"Como te envidio Koshimae, como te envidio."** —Ve como su amor platónico, va en busca de algo para curar su chipote y claro detener el leve sangrado de este, el cual Kintaro no había notado hasta…— ¡Waaaaaaaaaaaa, sangre… es… sangre! —Se desmaya.

— ¿Kin-kun?, ¡oh por dios Kintaro! —Corre para socorrerlo.

-0o0-

El clima parece empeorar las nubes negras han tomado posesión del cielo y ya no entra rayo de luz alguno, el viento frío se hace cada vez más fuerte y la leve brisa se convierte en ráfagas poderosas, más no lo suficiente para enfriar el ambiente sofocante de ira y coraje presentes en un par de jóvenes. En el suelo yace el peliverde que se limpia la sangre que sale de su boca al recibir el impacto del puño de su Sempai y éste sólo se soba la muñeca sin apartar su mirada de él.

— No hables sólo por que tengas boca. —Coge al ambarino por el cuello de la camisa.

— No tienes ni el más mínimo derecho de criticarla y mucho menos de insultarla. —Los puños de momo Sempai se estaban volviendo a crispar.

— No sabes en cuantos problemas se metió poco después que te fuiste, todos estábamos preocupados por ella, era imposible hablar con ella de ti, siempre se despedazaba mientras nadie la veía o al menos eso creía…

**FLASH BACK**

**4 años 6 meses atrás, una escena del Seishun Gakuen siendo abandonado por sus estudiantes, en su mayoría los pertenecientes a un club deportivo de esa institución, entre ellos destaca el club varonil de tenis que se despiden y toman diferentes direcciones…**

— **"Ok, momo es tiempo de que le pagues a tu Sempai el dinero que le debes por haber comido más de 30 hamburguesas cuando solo disponía de dinero para 12"**. — Piensa Kikumaru que le da alcance a Momoshiro, extiende la mano para recibir su paga con una carita de neko sonriente.

— Quiero ir a la tienda de ropa deportiva para comprar esas zapatillas todo terreno que están tan geniales con el dinero que me debes ¿recuerdas? —Un par de destellos brillante se asoman es los ojos azulados del neko del SEIGAKU.

— Veras... Eiji Sempai…—Se aclara la garganta. — Hoy no tengo todo el dinero, pero si gustas te compro un helado. —Momo creía haber escapado de su mayor con solo invitarle un helado pero grave error.

— ¿¡Qué no qué! —Es oficial Kikumaru molesto a un paso de abalanzarse sobre momo.

— Sabes cuanto tuve que ahorrar para poder comprar esas zapatillas y al final terminar pagando tus hamburguesas. —La vida de momo pendía de un hilo pero se sorprendió al ver a una chica de cabellera trenzada y castaña en dirección hacia ellos.

— Oye Eiji Sempai, ¿no es Saku-Chan la que viene para acá? —Aún algo sorprendido apunta a donde la castaña.

— No te servirá de nada que mientas sobre Saku que no vez que ella no quiere salir ni a la esqui…—Eiji se calla al ver a Sakuno a un costado de él con un estuche de raquetas y ropa deportiva roja con franjas negras.

— Hola sempais ¿que hacen? — Saku se les queda viendo con extrañeza pues la postura que tiene Eiji sobre momo se ve un poco inusual. Momo flexionado hacia atrás al límite con un Eiji encimado y la mano empuñada en los cielos y la otra en su cara, para Sakuno algo raro en ellos, para nosotros simplemente normal XD.

— Sa… Sakuno-chan que sorpresa el verte por aquí después de horas de colegio. —Se separa apresuradamente de momo y reacomoda su jersey y sacude sus brazos como quitándose polvo de ellos mostrando una enorme sonrisa y una gotita resbalando por detrás de su cabeza al percatarse del espectáculo que estaba dando, no sólo a Sakuno sino a todas las chicas que pasaban por esa calle y entre ellas una chica de cabello negro ondulado hasta los hombros que trae a Kikumaru volando bajo literalmente.

— Jeje si es algo raro pero es que voy a las practicas de tenis que mi abuela me ha conseguido— Se acomoda un mechón de cabello que se le vino al rostro a causa de una leve brisa y al levantar el brazo el sweater que lleva puesto se recorre dejando ver su muñeca vendada, al parecer se había lastimado cosa que Momo noto al instante pero Kikumaru hizo el comentario antes que él.

— Oye Saku ¿que te ocurrió? ¿te has lastimado? —Revisa el vendaje.

— Apuesto que si estuvieras con el O´chibi esto no hubiese sucedido. —Mal comentario por parte del pelirrojo a lo que Momo le da un golpe en la cabeza con la raqueta.

— ¿Qué? Pero si dije la verdad, o no Saku… —Al ver la expresión de la castaña se dio cuenta de su equivocación, mencionar a Ryoma en un momento como ese.

— Sakuno lo lamento hable sin pensar…—Mas es interrumpido por la voz de la ojirubí.

— No tienes por que disculparte —…**_"Yo soy la que esta cometiendo el error de entristecerme por algo tan absurdo"…_** —Piensa mientras le sonríe falsamente a su sempai pero este no se percata muy bien de la expresión de ella.— **_"Debo de irme lo mas rápido que pueda ya no soporto más"._**

— Saben una cosa llegaré tarde y seguro que me amonestan dando varias vueltas a la cancha jeje. —Comienza a correr despidiéndose de sus sempais con la mano y volteando levemente el rostro hacia ellos. — Nos vemos en la escuela mañana, cuídense. —Gira totalmente su rostro al frente y se pierde de la vista de sus sempais.

— ¿Notaste algo raro en ella?, pareciera que mentía en algo pero no se en que exactamente. —Comenta Momo a su mayor mientras coloca se mano bajo el mentón y sigue mirando por donde se había ido la castaña a toda prisa.

— Además de que la hice sentir mal, la verdad no, creo que n…—El sonido de su celular le interrumpe, lo saca rápidamente y ve que es un mensaje de la profesora Sumiré, poco después el Móvil de Momo también suena, ambos se miran con cara de circunstancias poco después de haber leído el mensaje de la entrenadora:

**_"Chicos han visto a mi nieta_**

**_salio sin avisar y tiene varios días_**

**_que ha estado llegando tarde_**

**_y algo golpeada, si la ven_**

**_llámenme por favor."_**

**_Atte: Sumire R._**

Sin duda esto no era nada bueno, por lo que salieron corriendo para dar alcance a la ojirubí que si bien se les había perdido por un momento gracias a la grandiosa vista de Eiji lograron dar pronto con ella y la siguieron a escondidas hasta donde se supone la esperaba su entrenador que en realidad es sólo la compañía del silencio y la soledad contra una pared para practicar tenis y un par de maquinas de la bebida favorita del príncipe "PONTA". Eso debe de ser un gran tormento ¿no?

— ¿Oye Momo que deberíamos hacer? —Se agachan entre los arbustos para no ser descubiertos y saca su móvil.

— ¿Llamamos a la profesora? —Comienza a teclear más la mano de Momo lo interrumpe.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —Pregunta el pelirrojo bastante molesto y sorprendido por el proceder del ojivioleta.

— Sólo espera un momento sempai. —Se inclina un poco más y luego eleva su cabeza un poco con la mayor cautela posible.

— Primero hay que ver por que ha estado saliendo de su casa. —Momo sigue con la mirada cada acción de la castaña mientras aún sostiene el brazo del pelirrojo.

— Presiento que algo anda mal, pero mejor averiguarlo, tal vez me equivoque…**_ "eso espero"_** — Guardaron silencio y se dedicaron exclusivamente a mirar de manera sigilosa.

Sakuno dio un vistazo al lugar para así iniciar con su cometido, toma su estuche de raquetas y lo mira como si dentro de este se hallara la cosa mas triste del mundo, abre el cierre poco a poco y lo deja caer, el sonido de este al tocar el suelo forma un eco enorme en toda la cancha individual de tenis, el viento sopla y trae consigo unas cuantas hojas otoñales al terreno, de su pantalón deportivo saca un par de pelotas.

— Momo creo que la entrenadora se preocupo por nada, solo esta practicando ¿qué tiene eso de anormal?, siempre se sale con un par de rasguños y…— Sakuno se retira el jersey y deja ver la blusa sin mangas blanca y sus brazos llenos de vendas, curitas y moretones simples a algunos que más bien eran hematomas.

— Eso… eso si es exagerado. —Kikumaru elevo un poco la voz asombrado por lo que la castaña trato de localizar con la vista al dueño de ésta.

— Ya estoy alucinando de nuevo. —Como no encontró al dueño de la voz continuo con lo que estaba haciendo, empezó botando la pelota con normalidad, pero al elevarla al cielo el impacto de esta contra las cuerdas de la raqueta dejó atónitos a los espectadores ocultos.

— Demasiado débil. —Dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible, corre para alcanzar el rebote que venia a una velocidad espectacular y golpea con más fuerza, cosa que se hecho de ver cuando su muñeca y brazo temblaron tras el impacto.

— Seguro Ryoma-kun se avergonzaría de tan mal servicio y contestación. —Momo asombrado se acerca un poco más, no puede creer lo que sus ojos están viendo, a una Sakuno muy fuerte en la cancha, pero algo aún no anda bien.

— Sakuno si no te detienes terminaras lastimándote de nuevo y no creo que pueda hacer algo esta vez para convencer a tu abuela de que todo esta bien. —Tomoka hace acto de presencia, la castaña se distrae y la pelota le da en el estomago sofocándola y provocando que cayera de rodillas contra el suelo.

— ¡Ves a esto me refiero!, ¡no creo que a Ryoma-sama le importe si te esfuerzas o no, al final él no lo vera! —Se arrodilla para auxiliar a su amiga que aún yace en el suelo.

— Te lo suplico, ya deja esto por la paz, ya eres lo suficientemente buena en todo, no hay por que exigirte más, no fue tu culpa que él se fuera. —La abraza fuertemente y siente como en sus brazos caen gotas de agua tibia, son las lagrimas de la ojirubí.

— Esta es la última vez que me acerco al tenis… cuando no se tiene talento simplemente no se tiene… jeje—Ríe amargamente. — Lamento haberte involucrado en esto, de verdad lo siento. —Se pone de pie y mira al cielo que ya estaba en un tono aduraznado a causa del ocaso.

— Si en verdad quieres algo déjalo ir…**_"Ya lo hice"_**… si regresa es tuyo, si no es por que nunca lo fue… **_"eso se lo dejo a Ryoma Kun… Solo me resta esperar por que ¿Cómo dejar de amarte?"_**—Retorno su mirada hacia su amiga y luego en un tenue sonido de su voz llamó a los espectadores secretos.

— Sempais de nada sirvió que se ocultasen ya sabia que estaban allí desde hacia buen tiempo. —Sonríe como si nunca hubiese ocurrido nada.

— Les pido y guardemos esto en secreto, la abuela me reñiría demasiado y siendo sincera no quiero discutir más.—La castaña siente como su cuerpo se tambalea levemente más no le da importancia alguna, eso ya se estaba volviendo costumbre.

— ¡Momo ya vez!, te dije que ya nos había descubierto. —Sale de un salto el pelirrojo y camina con los brazos debajo de su nuca pero se tropieza con las ramas de los arbustos y cae de bruces.

— ¿Y de quien fue la culpa? ¡eh!, te dije que no hablaras tan alto y también que dejaras de moverte. —Como no había visto que Kikumaru estaba en el suelo se tropezó y cayo sobre él. Esto causo la risa en Tomoka y una leve sonrisa en Sakuno, derepente la vista de la castaña se nublo y todo se volvió oscuro, Kikumaru gracias a su velocidad alcanzó a sujetarla antes de que cayese al piso inconciente.

— ¡Momo llama a la entrenadora y de paso a una ambulancia! —Levanta a Sakuno en sus brazos y la lleva a una banca cercana para checar signos vitales, Momo a toda prisa marca a la ambulancia y deja para después la llamada a Sumire sensei. Tomoka aterrorizada empieza a llorar escandalosamente y el cielo durazno se torna azul marino moteado de tonalidades violáceos y moradas.

— Ryoma discúlpame, no volveré a hacer algo que te pueda perjudicar lo juro…—Sakuno con la voz en un hilo se expresó y sus acompañantes sólo se miraban los unos a los otros.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

— Al ver como Sakuno se esforzaba por ti y después comenzó a rendirse. —Suspira con pesadez. — fue algo que nos dolió a todos los que la conocemos. —Aflojo el agarre que tenia sobre el ambarino.

— Ya no esperábamos que se recuperara mas un día nos sorprendió. —Lo suelta completamente y le da la espalda.

— Llego con una sonrisa como la de antes al instituto poco después del incidente con las tipas del otro colegio, era como si su memoria fuese borrada hasta cierto punto. —Camina al otro lado de la pista y coge su raqueta del suelo.

— Ya no hablábamos de ti, pero ella de vez en cuando me preguntaba si habías llamado o si estabas bien, no intentaba saber nada mas. —Cambio de conversación al mirar de reojo la expresión de su amigo.

— Me ayudo a pedirle a Ann que saliéramos y a Horio a aclarar ciertos asuntos con Tomo-chan se volvió la confidente de Fuji sempai y la alumna de Inui sempai. —Eso último lo dice con son de gracia.

— La acoplamos a nosotros aun cuando ya no se paraba en las practicas del equipo y la adoptamos como a una hermana y jamás permitió que alguien le ayúdese mas de la cuenta y mucho menos andar de cualquiera. Es una chica espectacular y fuerte y es por eso que todos la respetamos y queremos. —Toma el resto de sus cosas para empezar a caminar fuera de la cancha.

— De ser tu iría a ver como sigue y disculparte enseguida por que la has herido quizás sin darte cuenta. —Abre la reja de la cancha y lo voltea a ver con una sonrisa y los ojos cerrados.

— Apresúrate y tal vez seas igual de feliz que yo con Ann; pero ten en cuenta una cosa. — Dirige su mirada al cielo y escucha la voz del ambarino.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Se levanta con dificultad ya que el golpe que recibió no fue muy quedito que digamos y le atolondro los sentidos pero por lo mínimo escucho a la perfección cada palabra de su mayor.

— Ella siempre a esperado y esperara por ti...— Dedico una pausa que alteraba los nervios del ambarino.

— Pero no abuses de tu suerte ya que alguien que si sepa valorarla y consiga su corazón se la llevara lejos de ti por el resto de tus días mortales y eso será el error que mas lamentaras. — Era increíble para Ryoma ver a Momoshiro Takeshi hablando tan maduramente cuando en la mañana de ese mismo día casi era asesinado por su amada, sin embargo, logro captar el mensaje.

— Bien es hora de irnos. Tal vez Saku haya preparado algo delicioso y me quiera invitar a comer como recompensa por haber salvado al idiota que tiene por novio.— Sonrrie picaramente al notar un leve sonrrojo en su mejor amigo.

— ¡Sempai!. —Saca una pelota de su short y se la arroja a la cabeza de su mayor.

— ¡Oye! —Momoshiro se soba tras el impacto y apunto de incrustarle la raqueta en la cara escucha hablar al ambarino.

— Gracias por todo. —Se dirige a la salida con paso calmo y las manos tras la nuca.

—Aunque dudo que alguien me gane el corazón de Sakuno en esta vida. —Dice con orgullo y una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, una como de triunfo.

— Maldito Echizen no cambias por nada ¿cierto? — Comienzan a caminar codo a codo.— Pero déjame te recuerdo que te gane jajaja. —El pie del ambarino se colocó frente el paso del ojivioleta y provoco que se tropezase, mientras Ryoma sale corriendo a toda prisa a casa de Ryuzaki.

La verdad que el ambarino quería volver a ver a aquella chica que tiene cautivo su corazón.

—Me las vas a pagar. — Corre para alcanzarlo y así se ve la imagen de ellos y una noche estrellada iluminada por una luna anaranjada.

-0o0-**CONTINUARA**-0o0-

* * *

LES AGRADESCO QUE ME SIGAN APOYANDO EN MI HISTORIA Y CLARO ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS PARA PODER SEGUIR MEJORANDO.

ATTE: ALEXI-NERINE


	12. ¡Te declaro mi amor Sakuno Ryusaki!

Hola a todos (as) mis lectores (as):

Primero que nada les pido mil disculpas por mi enorme atraso, pero mi trabajo se había convertido en un gran absorbente de mi tiempo por lo que no lograba darme abasto suficiente para escribir mis historias.

He de agradecerles cada uno de sus REVIEWS, en este fin de semana para que no se me desesperen y crean que los estoy pasando por alto, es solo que no me he dedicado lo suficiente para atender todos ellos.

Sin tanta habladuría les dejo el capitulo, espero lo disfruten.

Disclaimer: Prince of The Tennis no me pertenece, mucho menos sus personajes, esta historia es solo por y para fans.

**CAPITULO 12.- ¡Te declaro mi amor Sakuno Ryusaki!**

En una sala de paredes beige, muebles de caoba y ventanales con vista a un majestuoso jardín se ve una silueta femenina que lleva a rastras a un chico, ya acercándonos mas percibimos que es Sakuno intentando subir a Kintaro al sofá. Con mucha dificultad logra ponerlo en el sillón de 3 plazas y comienza a curarle la herida, no sin antes haberse cerciorado de que el pelirrojo se encontrase "bien", que sólo estaba desmayado.

Pero Kintaro-kun ¿como se te ocurre hacer ese tipo de trabajos? —Le coloca una bandita adhesiva en el chipote.

— Bastaba con que sólo pusiéramos un poco de papel en el orificio y reforzarlo con cinta. — dice esto mientras sonríe levemente, se inclina un poco y mira la excreción tan tranquila del pelirrojo al estar inconsciente o mas bien dormido ya que este día ha sido muy ajetreado.

— "**Tienes cierto parecido con Ryoma al dormir."** —Acaricia levemente el cabello de Kintaro y éste se estremece un poco al tacto y libera una pequeña sonrisa.

— Gracias por todo Kin-kun. —La castaña se endereza y estaba a punto de retirarse a la cocina cuando siente que es sujetada de su mano por el pelirrojo, detiene su andar y voltea un poco sorprendida a donde Kintaro y este la mira fijamente cosa que provoca el sonrojo en la ojirubí.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? —Logra articular sin tartamudear.

Bien…—Aparta su vista a alguna otra parte. —**"¿Qué estoy haciendo?, ¿Por qué no puedo soltarla?"** — ¿Puedes quedarte conmigo un poco más por favor? —Aún sin soltar la delgada mano de la ojirubí y redirigiendo sus orbes dorados a los rojizos de la castaña.

Claro —Observa que su mano aun esta aprisionada con la de Kintaro. — Sólo que primero debo de sacar del horno las piezas de pollo. —Sonríe divertidamente y ve que el pelirrojo no la suelta. — etto… Kin-kun. —

¿Si? — La sigue mirando como si quisiera aprender cada facción de su rostro.

Necesito mi otra mano para sacarlas jeje. —Le señala al punto especificado.

¿Eh? —Mira su mano y luego la mano de la castaña y la suelta con rapidez y se sonroja un poco. — Perdóname, no me había dado cuenta. —Se sienta de poco a poco.

No te preocupes, no pasa nada. —Se encamina a la cocina más detiene su andar de repente. — Volveré enseguida. —Sonríe y se vuelve a su destino dejando a un Kintaro embobado en su andar.

"¿Pero en que estoy pensando?, Se supone que no debo de hacer estas cosas, ella es la novia de Koshimae y Koshimae es mi amigo." —Suspira. — "No puedo traicionarles, eso jamás." — Se pone de pie y busca a la castaña con la vista y sin darse cuenta ya estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta observando cada movimiento de la ojirubí, que al parecer esta muy entretenida con las piezas de pollo como para notar a su admirador. —"Demonios se ve tan linda con ese delantal y esa ropa, ¿Cómo diablos se supone que debo de contenerme a abrazarla?, de hecho ¿Cómo he logrado no abrazarla y acariciarla en todo este tiempo?". —

Kin-kun ¿te sucede algo? Estas muy rojo. —Tan encerrado estaba en sus pensamientos que ni siquiera notó que Sakuno ya estaba frente a él con una de sus manos en su frente y la otra en la de ella.

— También tienes un poco elevada la temperatura, será mejor que te recuestes, en un momento te llevo unas toallas húmedas. —Se da la vuelta para ir al fregadero y humedecer una de las toallas para manos que hay por allí, pero un par de brazos le rodean su cintura y el rostro de Kintaro se recarga en el cuello de la castaña.

No necesito nada… nada más que a ti. —Sakuno tenía los ojos mas abiertos que nunca esto es algo que no se esperaba.

— Siempre… siempre he querido abrazarte y tenerte a mi lado, pero por alguna razón me reprimía, pero ya no lo soporto. —Voltea a Sakuno con un movimiento ágil y quedan frente a frente.

— Te amo Sakuno Ryusaky, Te amo y siempre lo haré. —La abraza con fuerza.

Kin… Kintaro-kun, lo lamento pero no… no puedo corresponderte. —los brazos de la castaña se apoyan en el pecho bien torneado del pelirrojo para separarse. — Yo amo a Ryoma y sólo a él.

Lo sé. —Agacha la mirada y suelta de poco a poco a Ryusaky.

— No te estoy pidiendo que lo dejes, porque sé que eso es imposible. —Su cerquillo cubre su mirada.

— Sólo quería que supieses mis verdaderos sentimientos, eso es todo. —Se da la media vuelta en dirección a la salida.

— Pero si Koshimae hace algo que te lastime no dudes en llamarme. —Coge su chaqueta y le sonríe a la ojirubí.

— Que yo vendré a salvarte y a llevarte conmigo sin titubear. —Se acerca a la castaña que ríe tras el comentario del pelirrojo y le deposita un tierno beso en la mejilla derecha.

— Hasta pronto Sakuno, que seas muy feliz con Koshimae. le era realmente duro continuar viendo el enorme cariño que le tenia la bella Sakuno a su amigo y rival.

¿Te vas? —Coloca su mano en la mejilla que fue besada. — ¿No quieres quedarte a cenar? —Por alguna razón no quería que se fuese ya que gracias a él aún estaba con vida para seguir al lado de su amado.

No, la verdad es que tengo que regresar a Okinawa esta noche por asuntos de familia, despídeme de Koshimae y de Take-sempai, por favor. —Hace una reverencia y hecha un último vistazo al rostro de la castaña.

Lo haré. —Se acomoda un mechón de cabello y lo mira directamente a los ojos. — Kin-kun, gracias por todo. —Se inclina un poco como señal de agradecimiento.

No hay de que. —Kintaro se va con una sonrisa, más al haberse alejado lo suficiente de la casa su rostro se torna triste y con su flequillo cubriendo su mirada se ven unas gotas de líquido transparente y brillante recorrer las mejillas levemente sonrosadas del pelirrojo.

— Te lo juro Sakuno que si Echizen te vuelve a hacer llorar te llevaré conmigo. —Dicho esto siguió andando y se perdió en la oscuridad de las calles de ese enorme y tranquilo lugar.

-. —0-. —

Mientras tanto a unas calles de la residencia Ryusaki se ve correr a toda prisa a un chico de ojos ámbar dejando atrás a un chico de ojos violáceos que a duras penas logra alcanzar el paso del primero.

Oye E…—Respiración muy agitada. — Echizen… espera que no se te va a mover la casa. —Se detiene y toma aire recargando las manos en sus rodillas temblorosas. — Hemos corrido desde las canchas… ¿que acaso no te cansas? —Vuelve a correr tras el ambarino y van hombro con hombro.

Lo sé, pero…—Tragando saliva. — Dejaste a Sakuno con Kintaro ¿Recuerdas? —Acelerando el paso. — Hay que apresurarnos, además ya es bastante tarde…—Doblando a toda prisa una esquina. — Y seguro quiere irse a casa… "eso espero, si no". —Dejando completamente atrás al ojivioleta divisa la casa donde se haya lo ojicarmín sentada en las escalerillas del pórtico con la mirada perdida en el cielo y a un costado el uniforme masculino del SEIGAKU. — ¡SAKUNO! —Se abalanza sobre la castaña y la abraza como si no la hubiese visto en siglos. —Lo siento, lo siento… de veras lo siento. —Aprisiona a Sakuno en su pecho y el se pierde en la cabellera castaña rojiza de la chica. — Perdona si fui injusto contigo pero…—El ambarino fue callado con un beso casto y este solo abrió los ojos como platos al escuchar la frase que salió de la ojirubí.

Mada mada dane, Ryoma. —Una sonrisa surca el rostro de Sakuno y coloco sus brazos en alrededor del cuello del peliverde.

—Vamos adentro que ya esta refrescando demasiado. —Vuelve a besar al ambarino tiernamente y se levanta dejándolo totalmente perdido en sus emociones y pensamientos.

"Ahora sé la razón por la que estoy locamente enamorado de ti Sakuno." —Ve como aquella delgada chica le ofrece su mano para que se levantase, una bella sonrisa en esos labios sonrosados por el frío y un leve rubor carmín en las mejillas pálidas cual porcelana fina pero había algo que no cuadraba muy bien con toda esa imagen angelical, aquello era que sus ojos estaban rojos debido a la cantidad de lagrimas que debió haber derramado por su culpa.

— Debo ser el patán más grande del mundo por hacerte llorar de esa manera. —Agacha la mirada pues no es capaz de enfrentar a Sakuno.

Pues de cierta forma es cierto te comportaste como un patán por que me abandonaste en la plaza comercial...—Suspira pesadamente.

— Por un partido de tenis, sin embargo…—El ambarino regresa su mirar a los ojos de la castaña.

— Te amo demasiado, acepto y aceptaré todo lo que ha de venir. —Se pone en cuclillas frente al peliverde que aún la mira atónito.

— Ya sé que el tenis aún es una prioridad en tu vida y aunque no me agrada la idea de ser segunda, tendré paciencia y me esforzaré para convertirme en lo más importante en tu vida, así que dame la oportunidad de luchar un poco por ti. —Todo esto lo dijo viéndolo directamente a los ojos y mostrándole una sinceridad absoluta.

El que debe luchar por ti soy yo, y soy yo quien debe de pedirte la oportunidad de luchar por ti, no un poco sino con todas mi fuerzas. —La abraza nuevamente provocando que cállese de manera lenta de rodillas junto a él.

— ¿Estas dispuesta a darme una oportunidad? — Su expresión era una de total determinación, aunque con un pequeño tinte de suplica disimulada con un tono rígido en su voz.

Claro, lo haré las veces que sean necesarias. —Coloca su rostro en el pecho del ambarino, inhalando el aroma que éste expelía.

La pareja no se percato de que Momo estaba presenciando todo de manera cautelosa detrás de los arbustos de la casa situada al frente de la de la castaña.

Par de tontos, si son tal para cual, ahora hay que ver cuanto tiempo le toma a Echizen echar todo a perder otra vez jajaja. —Debido a su risa tan fuerte la parejita se dio cuenta del espía oculto entre los arbustos.

¡Momo-sempai! —Se ponen de pie, Ryoma con las manos en los bolsillos de su short y Sakuno con los brazos cruzados tamborileando el dedo índice de su mano derecha contra el ángulo de su brazo izquierdo y ambos con las cejas levemente elevadas como símbolo de molestia.

"DEMONIOS". Ya entendí, ya me voy. —Sale de su escondite rascándose la cabeza y con una sonrisa de pena.

— Pero antes ¿qué acaso mañana no tienen clases par de tortolitos? —Optando la pose de padre regañando a sus hijos por no irse a la cama pronto.

Si, pero al menos nosotros no debemos presentar exámenes a primera hora, como cierto sempai que es novio de Ann-chan. —Sakuno se defiende con una sonrisa maliciosa pues sabe que Ann lo ha estado esperando desde hace rato en una cafetería en el centro, sólo que éste se desvío un poquitín de su destino por ir a ayudarle.

¡KISAMA LO HABIA OLVIDADO! "Seguro que Ann me capa por dejarla esperando en el café ya que íbamos a repasar para el examen de mañana" —Sale disparado en forma de chibi dejando atrás una estela de polvo en color café claro.

Seguro y suspende. —Dicen a coro Sakuno y Ryoma que se miran fijamente para después reventar de risa a causa de la posible desgracia de su sempai.

-. —0-. —0**CONTINUARÁ**-. —00-. –

Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo y tiempo. Hasta la próxima.


	13. PLANES DE UN AMANTE FRUSTRADO Parte I

**Disfruten del Capitulo.**

**CAPITULO 13.- "PLANES DE UN AMANTE FRUSTRADO (Primera parte)."**

Después de un turbulento y agotador día lleno de emociones, nuestra parejita regresa a la seguridad de la casa que los resguarda, mas Ryoma no pudo contener la curiosidad rara en el de preguntar acerca de algo que notó al llegar.

— Saku, ¿Dónde esta Kintaro? —Cuestiona mientras trata de localizar con la vista al individuo antes mencionado. —Estoy seguro que estaría allí. —Señala la puerta que esta torpemente parchada con tablas. — Justo antes de irme. —La mirada penetrante que otorgaban esos orbes ámbar a Sakuno no era agresiva, sin embargo, la castaña aunque nerviosa respondió de corridito y sin perder de vista los ojos gatunos del chico.

— Veras. —Coloca el dedo índice en su barbilla. — Tuvo que irse en cuanto reparo la puerta ya que debía volver hoy mismo a Hokkaido por asuntos familiares o al menos eso fue lo que me dijo. —Dirige su mirada carmín a la puerta.

— Ya veo. —Se queda pensativo por unos instantes. — Y yo que quería agradecerle por traerte a salvo a casa, ya que no fui muy cortes que digamos en la tarde. —Al igual que la castaña dirige su mirada a la puerta, si bien estaba molesto por la actitud de su amigo hacia Sakuno, también debía reconocer que todo fue gracias a sus imprudencias cometidas por el día.

— Pero me pidió que te despidiera por el y que lo disculpes si te molesto en algún momento. — Logrando recordar las palabras del pelirrojo y causando una enorme vergüenza en el ambarino ya que quien debería pedir disculpas era él y lo sabia muy bien.

Entre tanto pensamiento y reflexión se encaminaron al comedor para ingerir los alimentos que con tanto esmero preparó Sakuno. Mientras cenaban la ojirubí le contó todo lo ocurrido durante su ausencia, obviando ciertos detalles que seguramente causarían mal humor o preocupación innecesaria (Según ella) al príncipe.

-0-0

Esa noche aparentemente apacible siguió su transcurso, obligando a la gran mayoría a conciliar el sueño. Entre ellos Sakuno y Ryoma que yacían en sus respectivas habitaciones, cada quien sumido en sus propios sueños y pensamientos con la esperanza de no tener más problemas de la magnitud de los de hoy. Mientras otros seguían con sus actividades, como ejemplo tenemos a un chico que habita en un complejo de apartamentos lujosos, ubicado en el 10 piso de un edificio al otro lado de la ciudad, en su interior se ve una sala de cuero negro una mesa de centro de ébano que hace contraste con las paredes gris plomo dándole un aire sombrio al lugar sin olvidar la magnífica vista brindada por un enorme ventanal, cerca de la sala una puerta que da a una pequeña cocina comedor con las mismas tonalidades de la habitación anterior y mas al fondo una habitación donde solo se alcanza a apreciar una cama matrimonial vestida de sabanas azules y almohadas rojas. Dentro de un pequeño estudio ubicado al lado derecho de la sala vemos a Kato Kachiro aún sin intenciones de dormir, dedicado a idear la manera de recuperar lo que era suyo.

— ¿Por qué tenias que regresar Echizen?, ¡¿Por qué? —Se escucha el crujir del pequeño portarretratos que tiene entre sus manos. — Ya éramos felices, ella ya no necesitaba de ti. —Arrojando aquel objeto contra la pared con tanta fuerza que término hecho añicos. — Pero he de regresar las cosas a la normalidad, ¿cierto Saku? —Mirando con cariño la fotografía que tiene de Sakuno y el del semestre pasado.

Por la cabeza le pasaron mil formas de separar lo que él llamaba una pareja enfermiza, sin embargo, nada de lo que pensaba en ese momento le parecía lo suficientemente bueno para lograr el destierro del intruso, hasta que por cosas del destino al sentarse frente el ordenador y abrir una página de Internet personalizada leyó algo que bien lograría su propósito.

— Valla, valla pero ¿qué tenemos aquí?, con que mi viejo amigo dejó cabos suelto en . ¡y que cabo! —De inmediato mando a imprimir aquel artículo y lo mira de manera enfermiza ya que su rostro pareciera el de un maniático.

— Te atrape, espero y estés listo para lo que viene ja ja ja ja. —Aquellas carcajadas eran tan tenebrosas que si alguien le hubiese escuchado seguro temería pos su vida en ese instante.

Con un sentimiento de satisfacción momentánea se retiro a su habitación que se haya repleta de fotografías de Sakuno visibles solo si se enciende la luz de aquella recamara.

— Pronto estaremos juntos, no importa los obstáculos que deba pasar, siempre me quedare a tu lado mi bella ojirubí. —Con este sentimiento se recostó en su cama quedando completamente dormido ya que en un par de horas debía volver al SEIGAKU para dar marcha a su plan.

-0-0

El amanecer se hizo presente sin piedad sobre los ojos somnolientos del ambarino que de mala gana abandona la cama, pues esta casi seguro que la ojirubí ya estaba levantada y alistándose para el instituto.

Coge su uniforme, entra al baño que está a un costado de su habitación y se lava el rostro primero para quitarse las lagañas pues ya le comenzaban a molestar, pequeñas gotas cristalinas recorren aquel rostro varonil con delicadeza dando la impresión de estar viendo a un modelo de revista promocionando alguna colonia juvenil, de manera repentina recuerda que no trajo ciertas cosas esenciales para vestirse después de tomar un baño por desgracia para él ya se había retirado la ropa y como no tenía la intención de volver a vestirse, solo se envuelve la cintura en una toalla blanca y sale del baño, al abrir la puerta se topa a Sakuno que al parecer también se acababa de levantar y por las prisas no se alcanzó a detenerse y al parecer olvido que debía tocar la puerta primero, pues Ryoma ya vivía con ella. La castaña lo recordó hasta que chocó con el bien torneado cuerpo del ambarino, al frotar sus ojos para retirarse las lagañas se dio cuenta de que se encontraba en una posición poco decorosa o al menos para ella quien se coloreo al rojo vivo, si bien al ambarino se le puso un poco rojo el rostro nada comparado con la ojirubí, además, para él no era tan malo que terminasen así.

¡Maldita herencia Echizen! —Se le escapó sin darse cuenta ya que se percato de las cosas que estaba pensando.

¿Ah? ¿A qué… te refieres? —Se puso de pie en cuanto oyó eso que la saco de su ensimismamiento.

Nada no te preocupes. —Evadiendo cualquier cosa que lo obligara a pensar cosas que se supone solo se piensan a solas o al menos eso quería creer. — Si quieres toma el baño primero yo tengo que arreglar algunas cosas. —Se levanta del suelo frío coge sus cosas y deja a la castaña en el baño con un montón de signos de interrogación en la cabeza.

-. — 0-0

Después de ese pequeño percance las cosas siguieron… se podría decir de manera natural aunque no pudieron desayunar gracias a que a Sakuno le tomo más tiempo de lo normal arreglarse su largo cabello.

De camino al instituto se ve a Ryoma en silencio con una tostada a medio comer en la boca caminando un par de pasos delante de Sakuno y ésta iba revisando ciertos apuntes y también con una tostada en la boca y las manos completamente ocupadas ya que al ambarino no se le ocurrió ofrecerle su ayuda para cargar las cosas de la castaña, mas la pesadilla del ambarino se hizo presente al ver a Kato en la entrada del instituto leyendo un panfleto de color azul y verde de quien sabe que cosa.

Ryoma sintió las ganas de propinarle un buen golpe, más un poco de cordura llego a él nuevamente, ya que debía aceptar que fue su falta el hecho de que Sakuno se quedase sola en la plaza, mas lo que vio enseguida provoco que le hirviese la sangre de manera casi instantánea.

¿Sakuno como te encuentras?, ¿te desmayaste de nuevo de camino a casa cierto? —Se acercó a la castaña ignorando por completo al que se suponía la acompañaba.

Si, lo volví a hacer jeje, pero no te preocupes, Kintaro-kun me llevo a casa y, me cuido un rato y Ryo…—Fue abruptamente interrumpida por el chico de cabellos negros que repentinamente la abrazo.

Pobre Sakuno. —La separa de a poco a poco.

— ¡mira que se cree Kintaro!, ¿Por qué no me aviso? Así hubiese ido a cuidarte también. En fin que le vamos a hacer. —Se voltea en dirección a Ryoma.

— ¡Oh! Ryoma – Kun no te había visto, venias con Sakuno. —Lo mira con fingida sorpresa y en su voz se distingue un tono irónico y de paso también de burla.

No, no venía con ella. —Mira a Sakuno por encima del hombro de Kato. — Vengo con ella y si nos disculpas debemos ir a registrarme en secretaria así que adiós. —Coge a Sakuno a toda prisa y se la lleva casi corriendo y apretando con un poco de fuerza la muñeca de la castaña.

Ryoma me lastimas. —Dice haciendo una mueca de dolor.

— Discúlpame. —Se detiene y suaviza el agarre que ejercía sobre la dolida mano. — ¿Te lastime demasiado? — La preocupación salto a los ojos del ambarino. — No debí actuar de esa manera. —

— Pues tienes razón. —Una mirada basto para que el ambarino se sintiera un canalla de lo peor. — Sin embargo estas perdonado. —Aquella chica de ojos rubí lo mira con todo el amor que se puede expresar con este gesto causando estragos en la coloración de la piel de Ryoma.

— ¿Perdonado, por qué? —Pregunta volviendo a ser el mismo de siempre.

— Simple. —Lo abraza y se acerca su oído. — Porque me gusta como te vez cuando estas celoso. —Todo esto dicho en un susurro. Ryoma al no tener excusa alguna para refutar lo dicho por la ojicarmín coloca su frente sobre la de Sakuno y en un mutismo absoluto acepto que se haya totalmente celoso de cualquier tipo que se acerque a su bella y renovada Sakuno, pues es oficial que ya no es la chica temerosa que conoció hace 5 años atrás.

Todo parecía perfecto en esta escena ya que los árboles aunque desnudos por la estación fría y la nieve que cubre los patios del Instituto del SEIGAKU dan cierto ambiente romántico con la presencia de estos jóvenes.

Aunque esto fuese maravilloso no siempre durará y esto es comprobado en el instante en que Sakuno retira bruscamente su frente de la del ambarino, desequilibrándolo un poco.

— ¡No puede ser! —Buscando torpemente a su alrededor y mirando sus manos. — ¿Dónde… donde esta mi carpeta? —Alterándose al percatarse de la pérdida de su carpeta con documentos de la empresa donde labora de archivista.

— ¿Carpeta?, no traías nada hasta… demonios debió caerse cuando... —El coraje en contra suya se apoderaba de él al ver lo que había ocasionado en su arranque de celos. —Tiré de tu brazo hace un rato. —Ve como la silueta delgada de su novia se va alejando poco a poco. — ¡Espera! A donde crees que vas, tus clases están a punto de comenzar. —dice mientras le da alcance sin mucho esfuerzo, más un fino y delgado brazo detiene su andar.

— Deberías ir a secretaria o no podrás darte de alta por completo. —Una cálida sonrisa se forma en aquellos labios rojos por el frío. — Ya te alcanzaré después para ver en que aula te toca ¿OK? —Comienza a correr hacia la salida del SEIGAKU mientras el ambarino la ve alejarse nuevamente.

-…-

Teniendo toda la esperanza de hallar esa carpeta tan importante para su trabajo se dirige a toda prisa al sitio donde se suscito el encuentro poco amistoso entre Ryoma y Kato, sin embargo se encontró con algo o alguien menos deseado en esos instantes.

— Saku, disculpa por lo ocurrido hoy con Echizen, no fue mi intención molestarlo. —Kato que en cuanto vio a la castaña se levanto rápidamente del suelo. — No me digas que te dijo algo que hiriera y ahora estas corriendo a casa porque si es así…—

— ¡NO!, no es así. —Apenándose un poco por haber elevado la voz y mirando directamente a los ojos del pelinegro.

— Es solo que se me cayeron unos papeles al irnos tan deprisa y salí para buscarlos, eso es todo. —Intentando de localizar su objetivo con la vista y al no localizarlos suspira con pesadez.

— Pero tal parece que los tire desde más atrás, no recuerdo. —A punto de comenzar su andar es retenida por el brazo torneado de aquel chico que no le quitaba la mirada de encima.

— Será que lo que buscas es esta carpeta. — Le muestra el objeto con una sonrisa amistosa que disfraza el verdadero gesto que quisiese mostrar. El rostro de Sakuno se relaja y siente que sus pulsaciones y respiración vuelven a la normalidad.

— Lo cogí poco después de que ustedes salieran corriendo y pensaba entregártelo en el aula pero ya que estas aquí…—Sakuno se le abalanza sobre el dándole un enorme abrazo mas se separa casi inmediatamente para checar que todos los papeles estuviesen en orden.

— Gracias, mil gracias no sabes de lo que me has salvado. —Sube su mirada rojiza a la altura de la del pelinegro.

— Aquí tengo toda la agenda de la próxima semana de mi jefa. Gracias. —Mira el reloj en su muñeca y al percatarse de la hora suelta un grito que llama la atención de los transeúntes.

— ¡Diablos!, pero que tarde se ha hecho debemos irnos o el profesor Kamikawa no será muy amable con nosotros. —Sale disparada a la puerta que en un par de minutos será cerrada mas se detiene al ver que nadie la sigue. — ¿No piensas entrar a clase? —Pregunta extrañada por la actitud de su amigo.

— No te preocupes adelántate que yo en un momento entro. —Sonríe mientras camina lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

— OK, pero date prisa. —Corre a toda prisa. — Te veo en el aula. —Se apresura como si su vida dependiera de ello, aunque en cierta forma es así ya que Kamikawa prepara un jugo especial para los que llegan tarde y no es nada agradable a la vista, olfato y mucho menos al gusto.

A la mente de aquella chica vino la imagen de Sadaharu mezclando todo para la tortura del equipo de tenis, quien al parecer compartió su secreto a su profesor, quien plácidamente decidió seguir su ejemplo.

— Por supuesto, nos vemos allá. —Al ver a Sakuno lo bastante lejos se dice mentalmente con orgullo. — "Primer paso dado para estar juntos." —Con una sonrisa siniestra saca su móvil y marca, del otro lado de la línea una voz femenina que habla en un idioma extranjero.

— Hola, ¿como estas? —Recargándose en la pared donde yace la placa del Seishun Gakuen.

— Que bien, bueno entonces ¿para cuándo podrás venir? —Tallándose los ojos y utilizando una voz ronca para hablar con la fémina del otro lado de la línea.

— OK, iré a recogerte personalmente, no te preocupes, claro mmm… si se puede decir que Ryoma-kun te extraña demasiado. —Elevando su vista al cielo medio nublado.

— Tanto que busca a alguien con tus facciones aquí. —Sonríe ante la respuesta de la chica.

— No hay de qué, bueno me voy tengo clase y disculpa que te llame a estas horas de la noche. Bien. Adiós. —Colgando su celular comienza a caminar lentamente al edificio ubicado al frente de la puerta de ingreso que da hacia las oficinas de la escuela.

-.0.-Continuara-.0.-

Que puedo pedir más que perdón, sé que me tarde mucho pero algunos ya saben la razón, ojalá y sigan mi ff como en un principio y si no pues ni modo ya que. Nos vemos en el próximo post y en unos capítulos mas el final, pero no se preocupen que ya tengo un nuevo ff para mayores informes pasen a mi perfil jeje.

Sayonara, mata ne!


	14. PLANES DE UN AMANTE FRUSTRADO Parte II

**Este capítulo se lo dedico a mi querida Onee-chan Asakura Seto y a mi súper amiga Dayanna que me brindo su apoyo cuando no hallaba la puerta en cuanto a inspiración se denomina.**

DISCLAIMER: PRINCE OF THE TENNIS NO ME PERTENECE EN LO ABSOLUTO, TODO SE LO DEBEMOS AL MARAVILLOSO SENSEI KONOMI TAKESHI, YO SOLO TOME PRESTADOS SUS PERSONAJES PARA LA HISTORIA QUE ES TOTALMENTE DE MI INVENCION.

**Sin más preámbulos leamos lo que este capítulo nos tiene preparado.**

**CAPITULO 14.- "Planes de un amante frustrado." (Segunda parte.)**

**_Kato Kachiro:_**

**_"Se dice que por amor se llega a perder la razón y cambiar nuestro corazón…"_**

Un mes entero ha transcurrido desde que Ryoma Echizen llegó a Japón. Esta noticia fue como un cubo de agua helada para Kato, que solo veía como la relación entre su amada Sakuno y el estúpido de Echizen avanzaba positivamente estropeándole cualquiera de sus artimañas, cosa que alteraba más y más a su ya harta y cansada mente.

El atardecer se hizo presente y para el ambarino era la señal para volver a su hogar. Tomó su raquetero a toda prisa en cuanto terminó con las prácticas del club de tenis, nada podía impedir su veloz salida o eso creía. A unos metros de la enorme puerta del Seishun Gakuen se haya nada más y nada menos que Kachiro.

No hay que ser genio para saber que la escasa amistad que había entre ellos se esfumo esa tarde, cuando el mismo Ryoma Echizen se adueño del título de CAPITAN en un increíble partido.

— ¡Oye Echizen! —La voz de Kato ya no era amable sino que era arrogante, su mirada estaba cargada de ira y su semblante era un tanto intimidante para cualquier otro que no fuese Ryoma. — ¿A dónde crees que vas? —El ambarino dirige su rostro impasible a donde la voz provenía.

— A casa ¿A dónde más? —Una enorme sonrisa arrogante que no le pedía nada al impostor frente a él, demostrándole una vez mas que era el mejor mientras Kato solo una burda imitación.

Esta información fue comunicada por Tomoka y confirmada por Horio, mas la primera es quien no confía en Kato desde hace un par de años.

—FLASH BACK—

En la aula 12-3 del segundo edificio del instituto SEISHUN GAKUEN se alberga el tercer grado clase A donde un chico de mirada felina se halla de mal humor, estado que siguió en aumento al enterarse que no estaría en el mismo grupo que SU Sakuno, sino que además de eso debía compartir aula y asiento entre 2 personas que parecen periquitos y mas una chica de lunar en la mejilla y uniforme desalineado. Si, así es, se encuentra con Tomoka y Horio que momentos antes de que la profesora ingresara al salón lo bombardearon de preguntas que a su parecer eran estúpidas y para colmo de males aún faltaban dos clases más para salir al primer receso. Esto solo lo desquiciaba más y más.

Mientras el chico de cabellos verduscos descansaba en la azotea 15 minutos antes de la práctica de tenis una joven de cabellera café castaña se sienta a un costado de él con expresión seria en el rostro.

— ¿Ryoma-sama estas dormido? —Pregunta en un murmullo apenas perceptible mientras mira al enmallado de la azotea dando una vista majestuosa de la escuela entera, entre jardines, canchas de tenis y pistas de atletismo.

— No, ¿por qué? —Contesta con voz indiferente, aunque por dentro está sorprendido por la actitud tan calmada de la chica de coletas.

— ¿Te gustaría saber el por qué Kato-kun no se separa de Saku? —Directo al grano comienza a hablar y de paso dirige sus orbes cafés a donde Ryoma y éste solo se sienta para escuchar lo que Osakada tiene que decir.

— Supongo que eso es un sí. —Respira profundo como si lo que fuese a decir fuese de vida o muerte.

— Primero debes prometer, no más bien jurar que no dirás nada a Horio ni a Saku. —El ambarino solo asiente con la mirada, dejando en claro que prosiguiera.

— Se supone que Horio lo sabe y el tampoco a dicho nada pero poco después del incidente en el baño, Kato se dedicó día y noche a cuidar de Saku ya que siempre lo veíamos en el hospital. —Mirando al cielo para rememorar lo dicho en ese entonces.

— Para ese entonces ya había cambiado un poco su manera de vestir y el corte de pelo, la verdad nadie nos habíamos percatado de los cambios de el hasta que un día Tezuka-buchou le interrogó.

—Y ¿qué tiene que ver eso con Sakuno? —Intervino con fastidio en su voz y poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

— Pues que él te estaba imitando para poder llenar el corazón destrozado de Saku. —Abraza sus piernas con fuerza sin dejar de ver aquel cielo despejado.

— ¿Cómo? —Se sorprendió ante tal cosa. — Eso es totalmente ridículo, yo jamás iría a cuidar de alguien. —Mira fijamente el semblante triste de la chica del lunar, además de percatarse de que se exalto como si le hubiesen dicho que el iría a verla si hubiese estado en Japón.

— Exacto. —Interrumpe con su voz más elevada y con sus ojos obscurecidos por la rabia contenida. — Tú jamás lo hubieses hecho y eso fue algo que Kato aprovecho. —Lo dicho por Ryoma provoco que se levantara a toda prisa del suelo y empuñara su mano a un costado de su cadera, conteniéndose de cometer algún tipo de barbaridad.

Detrás de la puerta se encuentra Horio que al no haber visto a su novia en el lugar de siempre supuso que buscaría a Ryoma, mas no esperaba encontrarla diciendo lo que se supone era un secreto entre los miembros del club en ese entonces.

—Tomo-Chi no le digas nada eso ya es cosa del pasado y se supone que quedaría entre los sempais y nosotros. —Entra azotando la puerta tras de sí, Horio observa molesto a su novia, mas relaja su semblante en cuanto ve salir unas pequeñas gotas de los ojos de su tesoro.

— Tampoco llores que no es para tanto. —La abraza como si de una niña pequeña se tratase, mientras el peliverde solo traducía la información dada por la chica de coletas.

— Horio ya es tiempo de decírselo tan siquiera a él, ya que no sabemos qué trame Kato-kun esta vez para alejarlos. —Aun la voz seria de Tomoka sorprendía a Echizen mientras Horio resopla dándose por vencido.

— Tienes razón no queremos que ocurra algo similar a hace 2 años. —Acaricia suavemente los cabellos rebeldes de la castaña y la separa de él para hacerle frente a Echizen que se veía bastante confundido con aquellas revelaciones a medias.

— Habla, que tenemos que irnos pronto al entrenamiento. — Demando petulante el joven de mirada ambarina.

— Ok, solo que no me interrumpas hasta que haya terminado de relatar. —Declaro con una seguridad irreconocible.

El ambarino hizo un gesto de que prosiguiera, tanto misterio lo estaba hartando.

— Si mal no recuerdo, poco después de que te fuiste Sakuno-san parecía muy deprimida y afectada. —Coloco sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y elevo su mirada al cielo.

— Fue entonces que los cambios en Kachiro-kun fueron más notorios, como te contó Tomo-chi él empezó a perfeccionar su juego muy rápido y comenzó a apartarse de todos nosotros, sin razón alguna se saltaba las clases o al menos eso era lo que pensábamos hasta que dimos en el lugar en el que se refugiaba. —El uniceja sonrió con ironía.

— Nada más y nada menos que en esta misma azotea, usando una gorra blanca que cubría su rostro de los rayos del sol. —Dijo esto con algo de sarcasmo y dirigió su mirada seria al moreno.

— Y eso no fue todo, pocos días después descubrimos que logro dominar la mayoría de tus técnicas y de cierto modo era como verte en las canchas nuevamente, sin embargo, esto no era bueno para la salud mental de Sakuno. —Sonrió al haberse escuchado pero un codazo por parte de Tomoka lo obligó a volver en sí.

— Por ese motivo Tezuka Buchou y Tooyama que para esos días acababa de ser trasladado a Tokio le preguntaron que, ¿qué intentaba lograr con esa manera de actuar? Y por respuesta recibieron un _"Mada mada dane."_ Fue bastante obvio lo que tramaba. —Miró directo a los orbes dorados y con una intensidad que descoloraría a cualquiera termino su oración. — Conseguir a Sakuno Ryusaki usando su mayor debilidad.

Ante estas declaraciones Ryoma solo quedo con una mirada perpleja y con una furia descomunal que nacía en su interior. De algo ahora estaba seguro "No le permitiría a ese impostor conseguir lo que él considera suyo".

— FIN DEL FLASH BACK. —

De regreso al molesto presente el joven de mirada ámbar miraba aburrido la actitud prepotente de su acérrimo nuevo enemigo.

— ¿A casa dices? — Una sonora carcajada salió de la boca del chico de cabellos negros. — No me hagas reír, mejor regresa a América de seguro Katherine-san te espera con un fervor indescriptible. —Al escuchar ese nombre el ambarino se petrifico mas no demostraría su sorpresa a aquel individuo.

— Dí lo que quieras a mi me importa poco lo que digas. —Pasando velozmente a un costado de Kato.

— Eso lo veremos en cuanto Saku se entere completamente de lo ocurrido entre tú y esa pelirroja. —Esto aunque fue dicho en voz baja fue escuchado por Ryoma quien se detuvo en seco.

— ¡No te atrevas a decir cosas que no ocurrieron jamás! —Sentencio colérico el moreno quien llego al tope de su inexistente tolerancia.

— Pues entonces debes de hacer ciertas cosillas. —El pelinegro se vio como si la victoria estuviese de su parte después de tanto tiempo. — Primero debes de venir a mi casa a las 9 de la noche sin mencionar nada a nadie entendiste. —Viendo el reloj de su muñeca que marcaban las 6:56 pm.

— Y dos…—Los ojos de Kato se tornaron en un azul tan oscuro como la noche y su mirada tan filosa cual cuchillo nuevo. — Trae algunas ropas decentes por que nos espera una velada con aquella bella dama. — Mirando de soslayo al peliverde con desdén de superioridad.

Ryoma al verse manipulado por aquel que antes se decía ser su amigo sentía su orgullo herido y su cuerpo enardecido en furia, aunque debía aceptar que cometió un error con aquella chica que a simple vista era una persona encantadora, amable y sencilla pero al conocerle más uno se percataba que solo era una de esas niñatas caprichosas que obtienen lo que quieren a cualquier costo y para su desgracia él se convirtió en el objeto que mas deseaba, poco después de haber ganado el open US 2 veces consecutivas y de paso quedar en el mismo colegio que ella.

Cuando se percató de que Kato se había ido dirigió toda su cólera contra el muro a un costado de él con un potente puñetazo ya que este había provocado que su orgullo fuese pisoteado por sus propios errores; Errores que jamás se perdonaría y más si Sakuno se veía afectada por ellos.

A unos pasos Kachiro solo podía pensar que desde el día en que descubrió su gran "amor" hacia aquella mujer, porque para él lo era.

**_"Se dice que por amor se llega a perder la razón y cambiar nuestro corazón…" "es por eso que aun quiero estar a tu lado cuando tú solo quieres estar con aquella persona a la que debo imitar. Maldita la hora en que Echizen Ryoma llegó a nuestras vidas."_**

... ...Continuará... ... ...

**Solo me resta decirles que esta historia está llegando a su fin y que espero que por tanto les siga agradando.**  
**Sin más que decir me despido y hasta la próxima.**


	15. Revelación Katherine Greinwood

Hola a tods:

Hace muchisimo que no publicaba, sin embargo la inspiracion a regresado a mi y ahora me es posible entregarles el cap No 15 de esta historia, cualquier duda u aclaracion mandenme su REVIEW y con gusto les contesto.

Sin mas les dejo este capitulo, ENJOY!

DISCLAIMER Prince of the tenis no me pertenece blabla bla bla... lo unico es la historia que acontinuacion se presenta bla...

**15.- REVELACIÓN… KATHERINE GREINWOOD.**

De entre el tumulto de gente que se acumulaba en una de las estaciones del Japón, se alcanza a distinguir una mujer de apariencia elegante y parsimoniosa de lindos ojos caoba y larga melena rojiza. La joven observaba el vaivén de la gente en ese saturado transporte. Su llegada a Japón se anticipo varias semanas, el motivo:

Ya no soportaba estar más tiempo alejada del hombre de mirada fría, carácter indiferente, pero con una pasión oculta en su gélida coraza.

-Flash Back-

Un año atrás.

La escena compuesta por la calle decorada por las luces de las lámparas y los coches de reciente modelo, un edificio de acabado rustico con escaleras de cantera, un joven tenista de cabello azul con destellos verduscos y esmoquin negro que sale de un evento de gala ofrecido por sus patrocinadores, una chica de cabellos rojizos y vestido verde turquesa sentada en las escaleras del recinto.

El joven Ryoma Echizen bajo los influjos de una ingesta des moderada de alcohol caminaba a toda prisa en busca de un transporte que lo llevara a su departamento, ya no soportaba estar rodeado de toda esa gente falsa, aunque él no buscara intimar con ninguno de ellos le molestaba el hecho de que ellos si querían hacerlo, claro está con segundas intenciones.

Aquella joven al ver un leve tambalear de aquel hombre decide acercarse para asegurarse de que todo esté en orden, más al aproximarse a él se percato de que era la persona que mas deseaba ver a solas.

— Ryoma, ¿Estás bien? —Pregunta un tanto inquieta por el andar tan errado del chico peliverde, que al tratar de mantener el equilibrio callo de sentón en las frías escaleras de cantera.

— Si…—Los ojos de Ryoma se encontraron con los orbes la chica pelirroja y este quedo anonadado, en realidad, le recordaban lo que más ah anhelado y extrañado.

— ¿Estás seguro?, no deseas…—Sus palabras fueron silenciadas por el dedo índice de aquel chico, posándolo sobre los rosados labios de ella.

— Lo único que he deseado en todo este tiempo…—Acortando la distancia entre ambos rostros.

— Esta justo frente a mis ojos. —En menos de un segundo aquel chico frio aprisiono los finos labios de ella contra los suyos, con una intensidad que empezaba a robar el aliento en ambos.

— Ryo…ma. —Se escapo de su boca en forma de susurro cuando este se separo para tomar un poco de aire.

— Vallamos a otra parte. —Inquirió el ambarino mientras se ponía de pie y llamaba a un taxi.

Aunque todo estaba pasando muy rápido ella solo asintió con la cabeza, en realidad no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Por fin obtendría al hombre que todas deseaban y eso solo le trajo una satisfacción profunda.

-Fin de Flash Back-

Mientras que su mente retornaba al presente, se percato de que su móvil estaba vibrando. La llamada pertenece a su informante Kato Kachiro. Enseguida contesta el teléfono pero este ya había colgado.

— "Vaya, que mal educado." —Piensa mientras cuelga su móvil y se dirige a la salida de la estación.

La joven Sakuno Ryusaki corre a toda prisa atreves de aquella calle saturada de gente que desea abordar la estación del tren. En su prisa choca con Ann y Momoshiro quienes la ayudan a ponerse de pie.

— Saku, no deberías correr de esa manera, podrías lastimarte. —Reprendió Momo un tanto divertido por la excesiva coloración carmín en el rostro de la ojirubí.

Ann al percatarse de la diversión de su novio, le propina un golpe en las costillas con su codo mientras le pasa a Sakuno unas carpetas y su cartera.

— Es cierto, deberías ser más cuidadosa, podrías meterte en problemas o peor en peligro. —Esta última mención la realiza con evidente preocupación que se refleja tanto en su voz como en sus facciones.

— Lo siento, no quiero llegar tarde a casa, así que apresure mi paso más de la cuenta. —Un ademan infantil apareció en el rostro de la castaña que provoco la risa en estrepitosa de Momo quien al no poderse contener recibió una de las miradas asesinas de Ann.

Sakuno se divierte tanto viendo a ese par, sin embargo hoy tenía mucha prisa, pues quería aprovechar que su jefa le dejo salir temprano para pasar más tiempo con Ryoma.

— Bueno chicos, nos vemos pronto, hasta luego. —Se despide a toda prisa mientras corre en dirección a la entrada de la estación. Su hombro choca con el brazo de una hermosa pelirroja que hablaba distraídamente por teléfono.

— Goumen. —Se disculpa mientras sigue corriendo para alcanzar el tren.

— Don`t worry, I`m fine. —Contesta a la disculpa y continua hablando, sin embargo, noto que a un costado de ella yace en el suelo una cartera de color tinto.

— Probablemente sea de esa chica. —Levanta aquel objeto y revisa un carnet estudiantil, devuelve el carnet a la cartera y la guarda en su abrigo.

Y sigue charlando mientras camina a la salida sin prisa alguna.

Ryoma estaba en su habitación mirando el reloj de su muñeca, por su cabeza solo pasaban imágenes de su vida con Sakuno; desde la forma en que se conocieron hasta lo vivido hoy en día.

Sabía que si Sakuno se enteraba de lo ocurrido con Katherine le produciría más daño que lo vivido anteriormente a causa de sus acciones. Se encontraba entre la espada y la pared.

— Mi manager me lo advirtió. —Resopla mientras se acuesta boca abajo.

A su mente vino todo lo que su padre y hermano hicieron por él con tal de sacarlo del problema en que se metió hace un año.

— Y pensar que le dije que tenía todo bajo control, que no pasaba nada. —Esto solo lo sumió en el recuerdo del peor error de su vida…

-Flash Back.-

Un joven de cabellera castaña y ojos azules de un lado a otro, cerrando contratos, saludando a la gente y agradeciendo el apoyo brindado a su representado, el trabajo de aquel pobre muchacho de no más de 25 era agotador y más cuando se trata de publicitar, cuidar, entre otras cosas mas de Ryoma Echizen.

El chico peliverde solo hacia unas cuantas muecas que mal disimulaban la irritación que lo asediaba, con el mismo fervor que muchas mujeres a su alrededor.

El joven representante localizo inmediatamente a aquel hombre de ojos ámbar y se dirigió a su mesa acompañado de un hombre de unos 43 años, alto, ojos verdes y cabellos negros en la parte posterior de su cabeza y plata en la parte superior, vistiendo un elegante traje Armani negro.

— Ryoma, déjame presentarte a alguien. —Aquel joven de ojos azules le hizo una seña para que se pusiera de pie pero este solo lo ignoro y permaneció en su asiento disfrutando de un ginger ale.

— El es uno de tus mayores seguidores. —Dirige una sonrisa a Ryoma que implícitamente trae el mensaje oculto: "Y uno de nuestros principales patrocinadores."

— Mucho gusto Ryoma, mi nombre es Richard Greinwood. —El elegante hombre le tiende la mano en señal de saludo y le sonríe cordialmente.

— El gusto es mío. —Responde secamente mientras se pone de pie y corresponde al saludo sin mostrar emoción o interés alguno en aquella persona que le inspecciona con tanto cuidado.

Al notar que Ryoma no se encontraba ni en la más mínima pizca de interés en esta persona su manager decide intervenir mientras observa como ambos toman asiento.

— El es dueño de las compañías Greinwood. —Reiterándole a Ryoma la importancia de aquel hombre sentado frente al ambarino y de paso el mensaje subliminal que anteriormente le había mandado pero que este ignoro por seguir bebiendo tan plácidamente y pensando en Dios sabe que cosas.

Este hombre es astuto y conocía perfectamente la clase de persona que es Ryoma por lo que decidió ir directamente al grano pero sin que este se sintiese amenazado.

— Dime Ryoma…—Coloca sus manos entrelazadas bajo su barbilla, mostrando un tono de voz muy seguro de sí. Ryoma solo jugaba con los hielos de su vaso.

— Humm. —Lo mira de soslayo mientras llama a un mozo con su mano derecha.

— Tengo un negocio que proponerte. —Una mirada intensa provenía de aquellos orbes verdes. Ryoma sintió alarma en su interior, algo en este hombre le inquieto, más su rostro permanece impávido.

El manager de Ryoma que se halla sentado al costado izquierdo de Ryoma repentinamente siente que algo no anda bien y por tanto no era conveniente que el ambarino se quedar a solas con esta persona, que a pesar de ser un patrocinador importante, también cabía la posibilidad que deseara algo más que lo acordado en el contrato.

— "¡Esta persona solo me uso para acercarse a Ryoma!" —Piensa y decide poner fin a una discusión desagradable que pronto se iniciaría.

— Sr. Greinwood, me temo que…—Las palabras se esfumaron de su mente y su voz se vio callada al ver que Ryoma se puso de pie, Tomo un par de copas de Whisky de manera consecutiva y salió del recinto dejando al manager en blanco por unos segundos y a la persona que aun estaba sentada un tanto sorprendida, sin embargo; una sonrisa lasciva se posicionó en los labios de ese hombre sin que el joven que estaba a su lado se percatara.

El joven manager en cuanto volvió a la tierra pidió disculpas por el comportamiento de su protegido, aunque por dentro diera gracias a Dios por semejante desplante de parte del ambarino.

Después de las correspondientes disculpas y reservado un día para hablar con calma al respecto de ese nuevo negocio se retiro para ir a la búsqueda de aquel frio ambarino, quien a pesar de su veloz salida del salón de eventos no había avanzado más allá de la recepción.

— Oye Echizen, debes de tener cuidado con estas bebidas, ya que no estás impuesto a beber alcohol. —Reprendió un tanto molesto por la forma tan acelerada de beber del peliverde.

— No pasa nada… yo tengo el control. —Responde arrogante el ambarino y una sonrisa de triunfo se posa en sus labios.

— Sabes, deberías de irte adelantando al departamento. —El manager se soba las sienes mientras revisa el reloj de su muñeca.

— Ok. —El ambarino sonríe de lado.

— Oye Michael. —Le habla a su manager y este se da una idea de lo que le va a pedir.

— Las llaves del mercedes se quedan conmigo. —Responde inquisitivamente el ojiazul antes de que el peliverde formulara pregunta alguna.

— Entonces dime como rayos voy a regresar al departamento… ¿volando acaso? —El ambarino pierde la compostura por unos instantes e inmediatamente siente un calor bastante profuso en sus mejillas, que cubre con su brazo izquierdo haciendo ademan de limpiarse el rostro.

— Cálmate, llamare a un taxi ya que aun tengo negocios que atender y mas aun cuando mi deportista no quiere atender ni a los nuevos patrocinadores. —Comenta el manager mientras coloca la mano sobre el hombro del ambarino.

Poco a poco el manager de Echizen se encaminaba al salón de eventos de nueva cuenta aunque sintió un poco de incomodidad de dejar a su joven representado solo a la espera del taxi, pero debía cerrar los nuevos contratos con los patrocinadores y buscar nuevas ofertas mientras aquel chico caprichoso se dedicaba a golpear la pelota o descansar en el departamento que meses atrás fuese de su hermano.

La forma de actuar de su representante no le produjo ninguna gracia y menos ahora que debía toma un taxi por la simple razón de que el alcohol se les agolpa en la cabeza a los novatos.

— Yo no estoy ebrio…—Llego al loubi de lujo y se dejo caer en un sillón de piel blanca de dos plazas y coloco sus manos sobre sus ojos, la luz le molestaba y a pesar de ser una zona con el ingreso controlado aun había demasiada gente cuchicheando y mirándole de vez en vez, con la ilusión de que este les enviara alguna respuesta a sus gestos.

Dio un leve vistazo a la gente que le rodeaba en ese instante y sus orbes ámbar se encontraron con unos ojos cafés con destellos rojizos, decidió mirarle con mas cautela pues sentía que le era demasiado familiar.

Por un instante se pudo jurar que había visto la figura de la única persona que le hacía doblegarse, padecer o desconcentrarlo de lo que él considera lo mas importante en su vida… el tenis.

Se puso inmediatamente de pie al recibir el mensaje de que su taxi estaba a punto de llegar, sin embargo, volvió a dar una mirada al interior del lobi pero la imagen que él buscaba con deseo se había esfumado como si de un fantasma se tratase.

Algo aturdido sale del recinto y con un gesto agradece al hombre que le acompañaba y le pidió que se retirara, este simplemente se inclino un poco y se fue por el mismo camino que anteriormente había transitado, el aire se agolpo en su rostro causando un mareo violento que lo sentó en las frías escaleras de cantera. El peliverde cierra sus ojos por un momento en un intento de controlar el mareo y visión borrosa que comenzaba a dominarlo, sin embargo su vista nuevamente enfocaban una silueta que le era demasiado familia, si bien solo se ha imaginado como es que se ve actualmente, lo que se presentaba frente a él era la viva imagen de sus sueños.

—"Sakuno…"—Piensa mientras se pone de pie con algo de dificultad, sin dejar de ver a la mujer que le extiende la mano para darle apoyo.

— Ryoma, ¿Estás bien? —Pregunta un tanto inquieta por el andar tan errado del chico peliverde, que al tratar de mantener el equilibrio callo de sentón en las frías escaleras de cantera.

— Si…—Los ojos de Ryoma se encontraron con los orbes la chica pelirroja y este quedo anonadado, en realidad, le recordaban lo que más a anhelado y extrañado.

— ¿Estás seguro?, no deseas…—Sus palabras fueron silenciadas por el dedo índice de aquel chico, posándolo sobre los rosados labios de ella.

— Lo único que he deseado en todo este tiempo…—Acortando la distancia entre ambos rostros.

— Esta justo frente a mis ojos. —En menos de un segundo aquel chico frio aprisiono los finos labios de ella contra los suyos, con una intensidad que empezaba a robar el aliento en ambos.

— Ryo…ma. —Se escapo de su boca en forma de susurro cuando este se separo para tomar un poco de aire.

— Vallamos a otra parte. —Inquirió el ambarino mientras se ponía de pie y llamaba a un taxi.

Aunque todo estaba pasando muy rápido ella solo asintió con la cabeza, en realidad no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían. Por fin obtendría al hombre que todas deseaban y eso solo le trajo una satisfacción profunda.

Y allí estaba Ryoma Echizen en la habitación de aquel enorme departamento, con una mujer a la que no recodaba haber traído… eso lo aterro.

Cogió su pantalón y camino al lavabo pues el solo cree que todo lo vivido esa noche fue un sueño en el cual Sakuno Ryusaki era su compañera… Sakuno decía su nombre mientras él le susurraba todo lo que le había deseado decirle tiempo atrás, acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo y perdiéndose en el perfume de aquella larga cabellera.

Vuelve a la realidad y da un vistazo a la recamara donde seguía aquella mujer, si bien su piel era blanca cual porcelana, su cabello rojizo con tintes castaños, algo en su mente le recordaba como dudo al momento de llevarla a la cama, de alguna manera el sabia que ella no era la mujer que él deseaba tener entre sus brazos pero era algo que ya se había apoderado de la mayoría de su razón.

Salió de inmediato del departamento, sin mirar hacia atrás más que para sacar una polera gris y unas gafas de sol.

El tiempo hizo lo propio, solo habían transcurrido no más de dos meses cuando se presento al domicilio particular de los Echizen un hombre de cabellera castaña y elegante porte de etnia inglesa, se identifico como representante oficial de la familia Greinwood a Ryoma solo se puso de pie y dio un par de pasos hacia el lugar donde su madre y padre recibieron a esta imponente persona.

— Estimada familia Echizen, permítanme presentarme mi nombre es Darien Smith representante de la familia Greinwood, el motivo por el cual estoy en su residencia.-Aquel hombre miraba a Ryoma como señal de que le buscaban a él.

— Es debido a que el señor Greinwood requiere la presencia de su hijo. — Ryoga se quedo viendo desde el marco de la puerta con algo de preocupación, pues también tenía cola que le pisen como para salir ileso de alguna acusación.

— ¿Y para que requiere a nuestro hijo, Sr Smith? —Comento un tanto preocupa de la madre del ambarino.

Al ver la insistencia de la señora Echizen por saber al respecto el Sr Smith le da a conocer la razón por la que se le estaba solicitando.

— Debido a que su hijo Ryoma y la Srta Katherine Greinwood serán padres y desea que se formalice el compromiso, como podrá ver es de suma importancia que se presente en la residencia principal. —Darien seguía con su mirada fija en el joven Ryoma, en su profunda mirada un destello de triunfo se hacía presente. Disfrutaba ver la confusión y el sufrimiento del ambarino

— Pero Ryoma nunca nos ha presentado a alguna novia, ¿Cómo es posible? —El rostro de Rinko palideció, después en sus ojos se plasmo un signo de vergüenza y decepción.

El padre de Ryoma permaneció en un mutismo total, por el momento no bromearía al respecto.

Ryoga quien hasta hacia unos minutos se burlaba de su hermano por ser virgen a los 18 se sentó al lado de su madre con la vista clavada al piso.

Y Ryoma, Ryoma solo atino a caer de rodillas dándose cuenta de solo un poco de alcohol y la visión del amor de su vida le cavó su propia tumba. Aceptando su responsabilidad fue a donde el padre de aquella chica cuyo nombre no pudo recordar aun cuando el representante familiar lo nombro.

Y allí frente a él, aquel hombre de profundos ojos verdes lo miraba como si de un nuevo objeto de colección se tratase, mientras que la chica que se hallaba parada a un lado de aquel hombre mayor solo le miraba de reojo ya que la mayor parte del tiempo su vista parecía pegada al suelo

Del ambarino solo se podía obtener una indiferencia hacia la chica, un repudio por el padre pero un asco y odio hacia él mismo.

-Fin de Flash Back.-

El sonido de la puerta de la casa lo hizo regresar a la realidad por muy dura que esta fuera tenía que enfrentar el problema y reto que Kato había lanzado.

Escucho como Sakuno grito que estaba en casa, cosa que le sorprendió un poco pues regularmente la chica llega de las 9 de la noche y por lo regular iba por ella a su trabajo cuando el tiempo se extendía mas de lo habitual.

— ¿Ryoma...?—Abre la puerta la castaña al ver que este no responde a su llamado.

Lo que Sakuno ve es a un chico que se está vistiendo con un saco de gamuza café, camisa blanca y pantalón de mezclilla.

— ¿Vas a salir?—Pregunta con cierta emoción pues tal vez a él se le ocurrió salir a cenar fuera en una bella cita, ¡Oh desilusión!

— Si, llegaré lo mas pronto que me sea posible.— Toma el rostro de la castaña entre sus manos y lo contempla para luego depositar un beso los labios rosados.

— Mi manager me a pedido irle ha visitar al hotel.—Ryoma solo intentaba dar una excusa creíble para que Sakuno no se asustara o sospechara.

— "Manager, Hotel ¿De qué se perdió?— Sakuno se confundió un poco por lo que solo contesto.— Ok.—No pregunto mas, solo lo abrazó con fuerza, algo en su interior le estaba diciendo que no lo dejara ir, pero no quería actuar de manera posesiva hasta que por fin se le ocurrió una gran idea.

— ¿Puedo acompañarte?—Pregunta mientras recarga su frente al pecho del ambarino.

— No. — Responde tajante y con esa simple palabra sakuno se aparto de su pecho y de su camino y Ryoma camino a la salida no sin antes mirar atrás para asegurarse de no haber lastimado a Sakuno con su respuesta y vio a Sakuno tranquila y sonriente bajando las escaleras.

La mente de Sakuno sabe que él no había avandonado su carrera deportiva, asi que deposito su confianza en él.

— Nos vemos.—Dice en un susurro que solo Sakuno podría escuchar y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

— Ve con cuidado.— Murmuro y regreso a la alcoba debe de idear el menú de esa noche y cambiarse de ropas.

El ambarino apenas estaba cruzando media cuadra desde la casa de Sakuno cuando un mercedes negro se detuvo a su lado, de el salió Kato quien le hizo una seña para que subiese al auto.

— Pensé que tendrías algún inconveniente de camino así que hemos decidido venir por ti. — Ryoma pasó indiferente al lado de aquel individuo.

— Terminemos esto de una vez por todas.— Las palabras de Ryoma encendieron la ira de Kato pero este siente toda la confianza del mundo en ganar por lo que sigue aquel juego por un rato mas.

— Si, hoy por fin le daremos fin.— Una sonrisa lasciva se apodera del rostro de Kato y sus palabras se convierten en parte del silbido de un agitado viento...

**CONTINUARÁ**

Bueno esta es el capitulo, ojala les haya agradado tanto o mas que a mi.

Hasta la Proxima!


	16. 16 Un desastroso encuentro

_**Hola gente bonita les dejo aquí el capítulo 16 de esta historia, en realidad se que me he tardado demasiado y que posiblemente sientan que algo ah cambiado y puede que sea verdad pero espero que aun siga siendo de su agrado la historia. Sin más les dejo el capitulo y pues de esta manera les dejo el disclaimer.**_

_**DISCLAIMER.- Prince of the tennis no me pertenece, ni tampoco sus personajes, estos son solo utilizados para el desarrollo de la historia que aquí se presenta que es de mi autoría.**_

_**16.- Un desastroso encuentro.**_

— _Terminemos esto de una vez por todas. —Las palabras de Ryoma encendieron la ira de Kato pero este siente toda la confianza del mundo en ganar por lo que sigue aquel juego por un rato mas._

— _Si, hoy por fin le daremos fin. —Una sonrisa lasciva se apodera del rostro de Kato y sus palabras se convierten en parte del silbido de un agitado viento..._

— _Aunque permíteme decir que esto no es tan sencillo como piensas. —Ryoma permanece indiferente a las palabras de Kato y voltea de soslayo a mirar el auto. Kato solo le mira con furia al ver que no altera en lo absoluto al ambarino._

_Kato subió nuevamente al auto y abrió la puerta del copiloto para que subiese, Ryoma sube sin mirar a la persona que venía detrás en un mutismo absoluto._

_Camino a la residencia de Kato, Ryoma recibía un mensaje de su manager que le pedía por todos los medios que saliera de Japón inmediatamente pues la familia Greinwood se enteró de su paradero._

_Ryoma cerró su celular y siguió sumido en sus pensamientos aun cuando Kato se la pasaba hablando con la tercera persona abordo. El viaje parecía no tener fin hasta que se asomo un enorme arco de vegetación en perfecto color verde, con una gran reja negra. Kato dio unas indicaciones al portero que le recibió con mucho respeto._

— _Por fin hemos llegado, seguramente la señorita Greinwood debe estar a la espera de nosotros. —El comentario de Kato nuevamente fue pasado de largo por el ambarino quien lentamente desvió su mirada al retrovisor para, por primera vez en todo el trayecto, ver quien estaba en la parte trasera del auto._

_Aunque desconocía a la persona que se encontraba allí, se había percatado que estaba custodiando a ambos pues al parecer parecía que sospechaban que tal vez se escaparía o se opondría a ir._

— _Muy bien príncipe, es tiempo de que bajes del auto. —Las puertas fueron abiertas por servidumbre y los tres tripulantes del auto bajaron._

_Ya en la recepción de aquel imponente lugar le pidieron a Ryoma tomar asiento, este solo elevo un poco la mirada que hasta asía poco tiempo estaba perdida en algún punto de la sala._

— _No hace falta. —Farfullo más para sí que para quien se lo ofrecía._

_Desde uno de los ventanales se percibía la imagen de una silueta femenina a la puesta del sol, resaltando delicados reflejos rojizos que completaban una bella puesta de sol. Ryoma de inmediato se percato que esa silueta le pertenecía a la joven que le estaba provocando tantos problemas._

—_"Todo por una noche de copas." —Pensó al instante que una sonrisa irónica se posaba en sus labios._

_Mientras él seguía sumido en sus pensamientos, Kato aprovecho para indicar la llegada de ambos en un inglés impecable._

_La joven de ojos caoba poso su vista en el hombre que ella tanto había extrañado, aunque solo haya sido suyo por una noche._

— _Pues bien, aquí está tu querido Ryoma como lo prometí. —Kato se acerco al mini bar de madera que se hallaba a un costado del ventanal._

_Parecía que nadie se atrevería a mediar palabra más que Kato, sin embargo, de los labios del ambarino empezaron a salir sutiles sonidos que apenas y eran percibidos por los presentes en la estancia._

— _Yo no he venido ah verte. —Declaro con severidad a la joven que había caminado hasta posarse justo frente a él para abrazarlo. Acción que fue detenida con el sonido de la voz de Ryoma._

— _No lo comprendo, entonces qué sentido tiene tu visita. —Los brazos de aquella joven que estaban extendidos cayeron suavemente a su costado con elegancia._

— _Déjame aclarar nuevamente las cosas contigo. —Nuevamente el tono de voz de Ryoma generaba reacciones en el esbelto cuerpo de Katherine._

— _No hay nada que aclarar. —Presionando sus manos contra su pecho se alejo un par de pasos._

— _Escucha, que no quiero repetir lo de la última vez. —Ryoma seguía indiferente buscando los ojos de esa mujer para dejarle en claro de una vez por todas lo que venía a decirle._

_Kato quien miraba la escena con regocijo seguía sonriendo mientras se aseguraba que la invitada principal se enterara de cada una de las cosas que se mencionaban en esa charla._

— _Lo que paso entre nosotros fue un error y te dije que asumiría la responsabilidad del niño al nacer. —_

— _Ni siquiera estuviste el día de su nacimiento. —Reclamo con dolor._

— _Estaba ocupado. —Explico sin saber precisamente porque._

— _No le has ido a ver desde que lo lleve a casa de tus padres. —Los ojos vidriosos de Katherine solo le hacía sentir como si viera a Sakuno suplicar por cariño._

— _No pienso discutir más acerca de esto. —Dio medio vuelta para salir de la habitación pero sus ojos se encontraron con la última persona que debía presenciar aquello._

— _Ryoma… Kun. —La voz temblorosa de Sakuno, los ojos cristalizados por lagrimas que amenazaban con salir a chorro y una palidez indescriptible se apoderaron de la atención del ambarino, cuyos ojos casi salían de sus cuencas al ver que la mujer de su vida ahora sabía que era padre y no precisamente de alguien a quien amara._

— _¡Sakuno!, ¿Qué sorpresa?, ¿Qué haces aquí? —Kato estaba que desbordaba alegría al ver el rostro de terror que se dibujaba en el ambarino. Si bien estaba haciendo consiente a Sakuno de lo que pasaba en ese lugar, jamás imagino que iría, aunque lo más raro era, ¿Cómo había dado con el domicilio?_

— _Recibí un mensaje en mi celular de que viniera a recoger mi cartera que por accidente perdí en la estación. —Los ojos de la ojirubí fueron cubiertos por su cerquillo y la mirada de Kato se dirigió hacia Katherine con desconcierto._

_Katherine, vio que aquella mujer estaba conteniendo la rabia y el dolor, pero quedo sorprendida al ver que conocía a su amado._

— _Fui yo quien te lo envió, la encontré en la estación poco después de que chocaras conmigo. — Si bien la pelirroja apenas sabia un poco de japonés, expuso su gran habilidad de pronunciación. Cosa que a Sakuno ni le inmuto._

_Ryoma seguía estupefacto, no podía entender lo que sucedía en ese instante, era como si la peor de sus pesadillas se hubiese presentado frente a sus ojos._

_Cuando por fin pudo salir del trance intento coger del brazo a Sakuno quien en un movimiento rápido esquivo en el primer intento, sin embargo Ryoma fue más rápido y la sujetó en el segundo intento._

— _Sakuno… espera. —El miedo lo empezó a convertir en su presa predilecta, al ver el rostro inexpresivo de Sakuno una vez más._

— _Suéltame, que solo he venido por la cartera. —La voz de Sakuno que hasta hace un momento se escuchaba vacilante y temerosa, ahora era fría, sin emoción, ni una muestra de dolor, tristeza o preocupación, como si lo que estaba sucediendo fuera lo más normal del mundo._

_La joven ojirubí se soltó del agarre y camino hacia la pelirroja, quien extrañada por la reacción de Ryoma entregó la cartera un tanto confundida, hasta que a su memoria vino el comentario que Kato había hecho tiempo antes de arribar a Japón._

_- Flash back.-_

_Era una noche fresca en USA sin embargo estaba al pendiente de una llamada de un contacto que la localizo para darle información acerca de Ryoma._

_El timbre se su celular la saco de cualquier pensamiento y respondió con pasividad y voz dulce._

— _¿aló? —La voz del otro lado de la línea sonaba contenta y relajada._

— _Hola, ¿como estas? —Inmediatamente recordó el nombre de su informante._

— _Muy bien mister Kachiro, ¿y usted? —Contesto dando una leve pausa pues solo quería saber al respecto del padre de su hijo._

— _Que bien, bueno entonces ¿para cuándo podrás venir? —Esas eran las palabras que estaba esperando oír, por lo que ignoro por completo el hecho de lo informal del trato de ese hombre._

— _En la medida de lo posible, solo será cuestión de apartar vuelo y ver quién puede pasar a recogerme. —Una sonrisa se poso en los labios de la pelirroja que se estaba mirando en el espejo._

— _OK, iré a recogerte personalmente. —_

— _¿Está usted seguro? , ¿No tiene inconveniente alguno? —_

— _No te preocupes. —Por la mente de la pelirroja llego a pasar que solo le respondía que si para que ya dejara de preguntar por lo que hizo una interrogante mas para ver si estaba poniendo atención._

— _¿Me permite hacer otra pregunta? —_

— _Claro. —_

— _¿Es posible que Ryoma me extrañe? —Se sentía realmente estúpida por hacer una pregunta tan boba, que incluso llego a pensar que escucharía una carcajada o que simplemente la ignoraría, para su sorpresa se encontró con la frase que retumbaría en su cabeza._

— _mmm… sí, se puede decir que Ryoma-kun te extraña demasiado. —El corazón de la pelirroja dio un salto inesperado, por lo que contuvo su respiración._

— _Tanto que busca a alguien con tus facciones aquí. —Tras la respuesta de Kato, dio un salto y respondió de manera inmediata._

— _Iré de inmediato. — Colgó sin despedirse y fue a la habitación de su primogénito._

— _Traeré a tu padre y podremos ser por fin una maravillosa familia. —Beso la frente del pequeño peli verde, piel blanca y salió de la habitación para comenzar a realizar los preparativos, olvidando momentáneamente el comentario de… "Tanto que busca a alguien con tus facciones aquí."_

_-Fin de Flash back. -_

— _Aquí tienes. — Entrego suavemente y al enfrentar la mirada de Sakuno, sintió miedo, pues pareciese que estaba frente a una bomba de ira, que a los ojos de un inexperto pasaría por una expresión de simple confusión, sin embargo se atrevió a preguntar._

— _¿De dónde conoce a Ryoma? —Ryoma estaba por decir que era su novia, la persona que más ama en el mundo y que jamás abandonaría, pero se detuvo al escuchar la voz de la ojirubi se hizo presente nuevamente, con la esperanza de escucharla defender su amor, ¡Oh desilusión!_

— _Soy una compañera de clase y quien le está dando hospedaje, en lo que su familia regresa. —Tanto el pecho de Sakuno como el de Ryoma comenzaron a estrujarse provocando un dolor agudo en cada uno de ellos, sin embargo la ojirubí no se permitía expresarlo._

— _Oh, pues muchas gracias, pero creo que…—Antes decir palabra alguna se vio interrumpida por la furiosa voz de Ryoma._

— _¡¿A qué demonios te refieres con simples compañeros? —La cólera de Ryoma se descargo contra el muro que se haya a su espalda._

— _¿Ryoma? — Katherine dio un salto ante el exabrupto de su amado._

— _No entiendo a que viene esa reacción. —Comento Sakuno con tranquilidad. — Deberías ser mas consiente e ir a velar por tu familia en lugar de perder el tiempo aquí. — Sakuno mordió su labio levemente, no quería ser la protagonista de una escena mas desagradable_

— _Saku, si gustas te llevo a casa. —Invito Kato aprovechando que Ryoma se aturdía cada vez más._

— _No te preocupes Kato-kun, Momo y Ann chan me han traído, de igual forma me regreso con ellos. — Saco su mejor falsa sonrisa, dio un par de pasos lentos y solemnes. Kato no paso por alto ese pequeño descuido de la ojirubí._

— _Ooh…—Aun cuando lo consumían las ganas de insistir se retuvo pues sabía que Sakuno no aceptaría nada de esa forma, por lo que lo mejor era dejarle ir._

— _Con permiso. —Paso rápidamente a un costado de Ryoma dedicándole una mirada de decepción como la de su madre, a diferencia de que en esta mirada podía ver un corazón roto y lagrimas congeladas._

_Ryoma no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, o no de manera rápida por lo que al salir del shock seguía de pie en esa sala con las mejillas húmedas, mientras que Katherine le miraba sentada en el sofá con un rostro de circunstancias… pensativa, mirando a el chico que en algún momento fuera como una salvaje pantera ahora tan perdido como un gato negro en un bosque lleno de niebla, eso es lo que ella ve en este instante, un chico totalmente desorientado._

_Kato quien hasta hacia unos instantes los miraba con satisfacción, se había retirado a su departamento, pues no estaba dispuesto a pasar la noche bajo el mismo techo que Ryoma, ya se las ingeniaría para hablar con Sakuno por la mañana._

_Nadie decía nada, nadie se movía, ni las respiraciones que hasta hace un par de horas eran entrecortadas ahora yacen en total calma hasta el punto en que parece que el aliento se ha ido de sus cuerpos. Por un lado Ryoma quien solo miraba por la ventana y por el otro Katherine que solo pestañeaba de vez en cuando para no secar sus cuencas._

— _¿Por qué tenias que hacerme esto? —Cuestiona dudosa al ambarino, pues solo quiere escuchar su voz gentil aunque sea una sola vez._

—…— _El silencio del ambarino podía ser muy punzante para Katherine pero no lo suficiente como para abandonar la idea de una explicación._

— _Sabes que te amo… amamos. —La pelirroja intento ponerse de pie mas la expresión de ira en los ojos de Ryoma la hicieron regresar a su posición inicial._

— _Yo nunca dije que estaría a tu lado.—Espeto con evidente molestia el ambarino._

— _Lo sé.—La pena comienza a embargar la mente de la joven que aun tenia la esperanza de escuchar palabras dulces de aquel individuo._

— _Entonces si lo sabes porque insistes con este juego.—La voz de Ryoma comenzaba a ser más afilada y mezquina, causando un sentimiento de culpa en la chica que había ido en su búsqueda._

— _Porque también quiero que me ames. —La sinceridad en esas palabras herían gravemente al ambarino que al escucharlas solo le traían a la mente el recuerdo de aquella noche._

— _Basta.—Pronuncia en un susurro el ambarino a la solicitud de Katherine._

— _Solo dame la oportunidad de conquistarte. —El tono suplicante de la voz de esa mujer solo lo estresa mas pues se cree el ser mas estúpido del planeta._

_Ryoma la miro nuevamente, sabía que ella no debía que pagar por aquel error tan fatídico y estúpido, sin embargo, aun no le era posible concebir que ella se entregase a él cuándo mientras la besaba decía el nombre de otra mujer._

_Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de aquella estancia a pasos agigantados pero sin perder la elegancia y misticismo que lo caracteriza, cuando siente su celular vibrar, decide cogerlo y sigue caminando. Al mirar la pantalla observo que 6tenía 10 llamadas perdidas de su manager y una de Sakuno. Ryoma estuvo a punto de estrellar el celular contra la pared, sin embargo vio que su celular vibraba nuevamente, esta vez el mensaje de su manager Michael._

— _"Ryoma, al ver que no contestas te aviso que Katherine sabe que estas en Japón, debes de salir de allí lo más pronto que puedas."—_

_Una sonrisa sarcástica se asomo por las comisuras de sus labios y pronuncio en voz muy baja._

— _A buena hora te enteras... Mada mada dane.— Finalmente deja caer el celular en el suelo y sale de la mansión en dirección a casa de Sakuno._

_Katherine mira derrotada como el ambarino salía del lugar a toda prisa, dándole a entender que no estaba dispuesto a verla como la mujer de su vida._

— _Ese puesto ya esta ocupado.—Las lagrimas comenzaban a brotar una a una recorriendo su nívea piel al ver que en el celular esta puesta la foto de la joven a la que le entrego la billetera. — Pero aun debo intentarlo... no me rendiré.—_

_**- CONTINUARÁ-**_

_**Espero que este mini capitulo haya sido de su agrado y también espero que continúen conmigo, sé que he hecho mejores capítulos pero espero poder mejorar en los próximos; después de todo el final de esta historia esta cerca.**_

_**Pásenla bonito y continúen navegando por , hasta pronto.**_


	17. Decisiones

_**Hola estimados seguidores y lectores, primero que nada les pido una mega disculpa por la tardanza para escribir el siguiente capitulo, pero bueno aprovechando que me tienen en cama con la espalda fregada decidí escribir la continuación. espero que les guste y lo disfruten.**_

_**dudas y comentarios ya saben déjenlos en sus comentarios y pues aquí se los dejo.**_

_**Los personajes presentes en esta historia le pertenecen al señor Konomi Takeshi mangaka de Prince of the Tennis, no pretendo obtener ningún beneficio económico ni nada por el estilo con sus personajes, pero la historia es totalmente mía.**_

_**17.- Decisiones.**_

Con el aire faltándole en los pulmones, los ojos rojos por el llanto contenido y el cuerpo tambaleante a causa del esfuerzo sobrehumano que tuvo que hacer para que Momoshiro no se le tirara a golpes a su amigo, Sakuno se sentó en la parte trasera del coche en completo mutismo sepulcral.

Ann quien conduce silenciosamente, solo mira de vez en vez a Sakuno mediante el retrovisor y a su violento novio oprimir con violencia sus puños y apretar sus quijadas con fuerza produciendo un chirrido bastante desquiciante hasta para el mismo.

- Saku, creo que lo mejor es que te quedes en mi departamento.- Ofrece Ann con voz acogedora, aunque por dentro está hecha una fiera, sin embargo no debía perder el control ya que si ella lo hacia Momoshiro ahora sí que se bajaba del auto en pleno movimiento para hacer polvo al ambarino.

- Esta bien… pero antes vallamos a casa a recoger unas cosas y de paso hacer una llamada.- Contesta Sakuno con la voz quebrada mientras dirige su mirada hacia las lámparas que empiezan a encenderse anunciando el comienzo de la noche… una noche muy fría y oscura que solo hace compañía a los desafortunados y miserables.

- ¿Pero que no traes contigo el celular?- Pregunta Momo ya un poco más controlado. Ya tendría tiempo de sobra para moler a Echizen.

- Si, pero necesito mi agenda, mi celular esta muerto.- Pronuncia mas en un susurro que en un comentario. – "No es lo único muerto aquí."- Este pensamiento surca la mente de Sakuno a la par de una lágrima que recorre desobediente su mejilla.

Tanto Ann como Momoshiro saben que es imposible hablar o tratar de razonar con su amiga en ese estado, por lo que Ann se apresura y acelera el automóvil para llegar antes que el ambarino a la casa.

Tras un rápido viaje de 15 minutos, Sakuno entra a su casa detrás de Momo quien abre la puerta pues Sakuno no daba una al insertar la llave en la cerradura. Su cara estaba pálida cosa que observo gracias al espejo que hay en la entrada. Tras dar un suspiro de derrota pide a Momo que saque unas maletas que hay en el armario bajo las escaleras, mientras ella sube por la ropa y la agenda que con tanta urgencia insistió en conseguir. Ann entra después de ella y permanece estática en el marco de la puerta de la calle, mientras que su novio se las arreglaba para sacar las maletas. No es que estuviera desordenado el lugar donde Sakuno guardaba aquellas valijas, sino todo lo contrario, de tan perfecto acomodo no quería hacer el clásico reguero que él tiene en su departamento.

- Momo, será mejor que llamemos a Tezuka.- Comenta Ann suavemente mientras su novio sacaba las valijas y las mira atento, como si en ellas estuviese oculta la solución para semejante problema y decide finalmente hablar.

- Ya lo hice.-Contesta inseguro a su novia quien se sorprende por el temor que se escapa en sus palabras.

- ¿Y…?- Ann sintió ese miedo y se despega de la puerta apresuradamente para dar apoyo a su frustrado novio.

- Pues…- La conversación se termina abruptamente pues Sakuno baja de las escaleras con un montón de ropa y un celular y cargador distinto al de ella. Ambos se ofrecen rápidamente para quitarle peso de encima a la ojirubí.

- Solo guardemos rápidamente esto y vamos al departamento.- Se apresura a decir Momo y le hace una señal a Ann para que indague de quién es ese teléfono.

- Ok. –Sakuno comienza a teclear en el misterioso celular para luego dejar el antiguo celular sobre la mesa de centro de la sala.

Aunque Ann esta guardando ropa lo más rápido que le dan las manos, decide preguntar finalmente a que se debía semejante ritual.

- Sakuno, no es que me quiera entrometer pero por qué dejas tu celular y de donde salió ese otro.- Señalando el aparato de color rojo borgoña con la vista.

- ¡Ah!, ¿esto?, es el celular que mi jefa me regalo hace un tiempo, pero nunca lo había sacado hasta hoy.- La voz que sale de Sakuno es una totalmente diferente a la que están acostumbrados, fría, desinteresada y distante.

- Ok, eso responde lo segundo pero no lo primero.- Momo se mete en la conversación tratando de romper esa sensación de tensión que había en el aire.

- Porque es tiempo de renunciar al pasado e ir por el futuro. –Mientras dice esto acomoda el antiguo celular en la mesa de centro con la pantalla expuesta, cierra la maleta faltante y con un gesto indica a sus amigos que la sigan.

Y así salen de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí, hecha llave y comienzan a abordar el coche, Momo quien está más calmado le dice a Ann que él conducirá y ella le entrega las llaves del coche y sube al asiento del copiloto. En cuanto dan marcha hacia adelante un chico de cabello verduzco va en dirección a la entrada de la casa, su mirada se topa con la faz de Sakuno quien tiene la vista fijada en un móvil.

- ¡SAKUNO DETENTE!- Inútilmente trata de gritar que se detengan pero nadie lo escucha y el coche sigue en marcha perdiéndose completamente de su vista al virar a la esquina. Deseaba que en ese instante la tierra se lo tragase y que jamás lo escupiera pues realmente él solo le trae desdicha a la mujer que más ama en el mundo.

Derrotado decide entrar a la casa y marca al celular de Sakuno pidiendo a Dios que le concediera por lo menos escuchar insultos y palabras crueles. Sí, eso es mejor que la indiferencia de ella. Por primera vez se percato de que ella soporto eso por tanto tiempo que sintió vergüenza. Al abrir la puerta escucho el timbrar del teléfono de Sakuno justo en la sala, por lo que a toda prisa lo cogió y colgó el suyo.

Fue entonces que al ver la pantalla, salió de la vista de llamadas y apareció un pequeño block con una nota que leyó lentamente. Esto solo confirmo el mayor de sus miedos… Ella se ha ido para no volver, o al menos hasta que él se haya marchado no solo de su casa, sino del mismo país. Lo escrito decía lo siguiente:

Para: Ryoma-kun

Para cuando hayas encontrado el celular yo ya no estaré en casa, en realidad no estaré en cualquier lugar en el que te pares por el momento. No tengo ningún resentimiento hacia tu pequeño, sin embargo hacia ti en este instante no estoy segura de lo que siento.

Me da pena que no hayas tenido la confianza suficiente para decirme algo tan importante como lo de que eres padre, a decir verdad estoy tan decepcionada de que me consideres tan débil que he decidido que lo mejor será que te de espacio para que pienses en lo que estás haciendo. Es muy doloroso crecer sin tus padres, eso lo puedo decir 100% segura pues yo crecí de esa manera, de menos ve con tu pequeño y cuídale con mucho cariño, un hijo no es un error.

Te dejo la casa en lo que te encuentras en Japón, cuando la desocupes puedes llevar las llaves a casa de Ann, ella se hará cargo del resto.

En realidad ya no tengo que más decirte más que hasta pronto o hasta nunca.

Atte: Ryusaki.

PD: No intentes buscarme, no será bueno para tu salud.

- ¡Debes de estar bromeando!- El corazón del ambarino parecía haberse detenido y junto con el su respiración.

Salió de la casa a toda marcha y para un taxi dándole la dirección del departamento de Ann, pues tenía la esperanza de encontrarla allí. Tras un par de minutos en el taxi, marca implacable a todos los números de amigos y conocidos de ambos, la mayoría no cogía el teléfono y otros no entendían lo que trataba de decir con su típico lenguaje monosilábico.

Tras 5 minutos de intentos fallidos, dejo en paz aquel teléfono dejándolo caer a un costado de él.

- Joven, ¿se encuentra bien?- El taxista que desde que lo vio abordar percibió el miedo en él. Pero al ambarino en su mente surca "Pregunta más estúpida no puede haber."

- Limítese a conducir.- El filo en la voz del peliverde, solo causo malestar en el taxista.

- Si así es todo el tiempo, no me sorprende que su novia lo haya abandonado…- Ryoma miro al chofer con la intensidad que un asesino le da a su objetivo y a punto estuvo de hablar cuando su móvil vibra y disipa parcialmente ese deseo. Aun alberga la esperanza de que Sakuno no lo abandone, pero su desilusión se adueño de su mirada al ver que solo era Michael. No estaba de humor como para contestar, después de todo ya sentía que las cosas no iban a mejorar o al menos no en mucho tiempo.

El camino fue extenuante y lacónico por lo que al bajar del taxi y encontrarse el edificio donde su última esperanza habita lo tenían con el alma en un hilo. Finalmente frente al departamento de Tachibana, Ryoma solo se queda frente al timbre, las manos comenzaban a sudarle y temblar levemente, deseaba reencontrarse con la castaña, pero no sentía que el valor estuviera de su parte esa noche, presionando con fuerza su puño izquierdo contra la pared da un respiro profundo, con la esperanza de recobrar la fortaleza que sentía que flaqueaba con cada palpito de su corazón.

Con el aliento recuperado tras la pausa dada presiona el timbre un par de veces, sin embargo, nadie atiende a su llamado. Decidido insiste implacablemente a tocar con fuerza la puerta, semejante escándalo empieza a molestar a los vecinos y provoca que un joven de ojos adormilados se asome por la puerta vecina.

- ¿Oye, Si buscas a Takeshi o a Tachibanna no piensan volver hasta muy tarde, así que deja de molestar que ya quiero dormir!- Tras ese corto dialogo la puerta se cierra de golpe, negando la oportunidad del ambarino de reclamar o siquiera pedir alguna explicación.

Vencido por la angustia se deja caer contra la pared gris y ocultando sus lagrimas con los extensos cabellos verduscos y sus torneados brazos caen agotados a su costado y en un susurro apenas entendible se pierde completamente en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, bloqueando cualquier señal del mundo exterior y las personas que le rodean.

- ¿Lo has comprendido al fin?- Una voz familiar se hace presente como un eco en la lejanía, Ryoma no hace el intento de contestar ni siquiera con un gesto.

- Sabes, fuimos amigos por mucho tiempo… cuide de ella con todo mi corazón desde la distancia y siempre estuve a su lado, jamás le oculte nada y la mire siempre como la única en mi mundo.- Esa voz… esa voz le produce nauseas al ambarino.

- desgraciadamente, también me he ganado su repudio… aaah… todo mi trabajo se fue a la basura.- Una risa irónica se escucha levemente.- Supongo que en realidad hemos perdido ambos, pues me ha llamado desde un numero privado…- La mirada del ambarino se encendió de cólera al escuchar eso ultimo.

- Sí… me ha llamado para pedirme que me aleje de su vida, que buscara algo mejor y que si era inteligente te ayudaría a salir adelante y pagaría mi pecado…-El ambarino trago saliva y su puño se tenso instantáneamente, por fin pudo descubrir de quien es la voz que con tanta pasividad le contaba la historia.-

- Ella decidió abandonarnos completamente… no quiere saber más de ti, de mi, de Tezuka, o cualquiera del SEIGAKU.-

Un sonido estrepitoso se hizo presente, una mejilla roja y un labio sangrante es lo único que se observa en ese lugar.

- ¡MALDITO SEAS KATO!, ¡MALDITO SEAS!- La rabia que se siente en esa voz, se puede incluso interpretar como un dolor intenso, un arrepentimiento inacabable y una pena fulminante.

- Jamás dije una mentira, simplemente mostré los hechos que tu no fuiste capaz de decirle aun cuando te di la oportunidad. La oportunidad de que me la arrebataras limpiamente.- Kato solo escupe un poco de saliva con sangre y le da la espalda al peliverde. – Nunca confiaste en ella y en su fortaleza, sino fingiste una falsa tranquilidad… y terminaste haciendo más daño que de lo que según querías evitar.- Las palabras de aquel hombre eran una total e irrefutable verdad.

- ¿Entonces quien tomo la decisión de herir o salvar su amor y su vida?- Una brisa fría y una lámpara parpadeante golpean los rostros atormentados. - Yo al final solo fui un personaje incidental que apenas y pudo hacer algo para que le notaran.- Kato camina rumbo a las escaleras y las baja lentamente. Pero antes mira hacia atrás de soslayo mientras su gabardina oscura es ondeada por el viento.- Insisto ¿de quien es la decisión de salvar o morir?- Tras esto desaparece de la vista del ambarino y los ojos opacos de Ryoma presentan una leve luz… ¿será que realmente tiene el poder de cambiar la situación?

**-CONTINUARA-**


End file.
